Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten
by Throkir
Summary: Destiny Fanfiction über die Geschichte der Gefallenen: Ich bin Tolliks, der Uralte. Zur rechten Zeit aus meiner Verbannung zurück, um meine Art, die Eliksni, aus der Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Setzt euch meine Brüder und Schwestern und hört eurer Geschichte. Hört wie alles begann, warum wir die große Maschine, den Reisenden, zum Leben brauchen. Setzt euch und hört zu.
1. Äther

**Note:**

 **I searching for a native speaker in the English language, who can translate this FF from German to English and help me to upgrade my English skills :)**

 **Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 1: Äther

Ich erinnere mich. Lange, sehr lange, bevor der Mensch zwischen der Ausrottung meiner Art und dem Überleben stand, gab es Größeres. Bisweilen ruht es, doch es sehnt sich nach dem Licht, nach dem Äther, das wir brauchen: Die Dunkelheit.  
Nun ist es Zeit zu erklären, warum wir hier sind, zu erklären, wie alles begann. Meine Kells vergaßen, verstritten sich, gründeten Häuser, dass es mir ekelte. Sie wurden Räuber, auf der Suche nach dem Erhalt ihres eigenen Lebens. Je weniger sie zu versorgen hatten, desto besser. Äther ist rar geworden. Aber wir brauchen es. So wie die Menschen und Erwachten Wasser brauchen.  
Äther ist Leben. Die Menschen benutzen es nur als Antriebsquelle, so wie wir es einst taten. Sie verstehen noch nicht, welche Kraft dahinter steckt. Ob als Gas oder flüssig. Äther ist eine Essenz des Lebens.

Nun ist es Zeit, meine Kells wieder zu rufen, sie zu versammeln. Sie davon abzuhalten sich gegenseitig zu töten. Ich bin Tolliks, der Uralte, gekommen um meine Art zu retten, die Eliksni aus der Dunkelheit zu ziehen.

Ich bin durch Welten gewandert, die nicht einmal die Schar kennt; durch Universen gereist die ohne Sterne waren. Ich sah die Finsternis, ich erblickte ätherlose Zeiten und den Tod allen Lebens.  
Nun bin ich zur rechten Zeit zurück aus meiner Verbannung. Zeit zu erklären, warum es so war, warum es so ist, warum es nicht mehr so sein darf.

Mit Äther begann alles. Ein ganzer Ozean bedeckte unsere Welt. Äther so weit man blickte. Dort begannen wir. Lebten in Höhlen, so wie einige es noch immer tun. Doch auch Städte errichteten wir.  
Als wir viele waren wollten wir fort, mehr Welten finden, wissen, was es noch gab, außerhalb des Horizonts. Einige gründeten Häuser, bauten die ersten Ketsche, unsere großen Schiffe. Sie brachten uns von Welt zu Welt. Mit Äther trieben wir sie an und stellten fest, dass wir nur auf unserer Welt flüssiges fanden. Also bauten wir Maschinen, Maschinen die wir später verehren sollten: Servitoren. Sie steuerten die Ketschen, steuerten unsere kleineren Skiffe und versorgten uns mit dem Äther aus dem Weltenraum.  
Sie sicherten unser Überleben und bescherten uns Siege über andere Arten, auf anderen Planeten.  
Wir feierten uns als Könige. Ich selbst wurde einst Tolliks Drah Ka genannt. Man rief mich den ersten Kell der Kells. Doch bald vergaß man meinen Namen in der Dunkelheit. Ich war dabei, als wir die erste dunkle Welt betraten. Wir töteten aus Angst das Gesindel, das wir später als die Schar kennenlernten. Ich wünschte wir hätten dies niemals getan. Denn etwas Schreckliches erhob sich in der Dunkelheit. Ein Grauen. Sie riefen sie Götter. Zwei von ihnen hassten wir abgrundtief: Oryx und Crota. Kreaturen, die sich unserer Welten bemächtigen wollten. Ihnen waren tausende Planeten und das unsterbliche Dasein nicht genug. Sie hatten einen Pakt mit der Dunkelheit geschlossen, als wir erbitterten Widerstand leisteten. Dann kam es. Das was viele meiner Brüder und Kells nicht überlebten. Eine Finsternis, unmöglich zu beschreiben.  
Ein Schatten der das Äther aus unseren Servitoren zog und sie in Asche verwandelte. Unsere Ketschen in Stücke riss und eine Welt nach der anderen der Schar übergab.


	2. Dank der Vex

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 2: Dank der Vex  


Mächtig waren die Ruinen vergangener Tage, die wir auf diesen einen Planeten fanden. Vex, entzifferte mein Servitor ihre Kommunikation. Bemerkenswert war die Technologie. Denn die Vex selbst sind Maschinen. Maschinen, die Raum und Zeit trotzen. Es war noch lange bevor ich und meine Leute der Schar auf Oka, dem Schattenplanet, das erste Mal begegneten. Mein Servitor lenkte unsere Ketsch auf Befehl in die Atmosphäre der merkwürdigen Welt, die vor uns lag.

Bisher wussten wir noch nicht viel über die Vex, aber bald sollten sie unser Schicksal komplett beeinflussen.

Sie ließen Plattformen aus einem eigenartigen Gestein-Metallgemisch einfach so in der Landschaft erscheinen. Die Zeit forderte trotzdem ihren Tribut und deshalb zerfielen einige Konstrukte. Die Vex aber bauten sie nach und nach wieder auf. Aus Portalen kamen Maschinen, die vermutlich durch Äonen gereist waren, ohne auch nur lange zu warten. Überall platzierten sie ihre Technologie und nahmen Welten in Besitz. Ihr Beweggrund war mir damals noch unklar. Vielleicht zwang ihnen etwas einen Willen auf, das gesamte Universum in eine Vex-Ordnung zu drängen oder sie versuchten irgendwie zu überleben, indem sie Planeten in Versorgungsanlagen verwandelten. Dies waren allerdings nur zwei meiner Gedanken, die ich dazu hatte.

Ich war zu dieser Zeit noch kein König gewesen und man nannte mich noch nicht den Kell der Kells. Als ich meinen Fuß auf die von den Vex verwandelte Welt setzte, war ich ein einfacher Kell und reiste zusammen mit einem mir übergeordneten Kommandanten unserer Heimatwelt. Ich sagte, wir sollten die Technologie untersuchen, also wollte ich einige Vexmaschinen einfangen. Das stellte sich als nicht sehr einfach heraus. Denn sie waren bewaffnet und gaben ihre Technik nicht so einfach her.

Ich und meine Leute kämpften uns zu einem Portal durch. Dabei verlor ich viele gute Männer. Und leider blieb kein einziger Vex funktionstüchtig. Wir trafen sie immer genau und zerstörten ihre Herzen. Ja sie hatten Herzen, wie ich später feststellen sollte. Alles was ihnen fehlte, war ein eigener Wille. Sie gehorchten alle bedingungslos einer unbekannten Kraft, die sie jenseits von Raum und Zeit kontrollierte.

Jedenfalls hatten wir die Chance die Teile der zerstörten Vex zu untersuchen. Ich befahl sie einzusammeln, als ich eine kleine Vexmaschine entdeckte, die sich vor uns versteckte. Als sie mich sah, entschwand sie zu dem Portal, das wir bewachten. Ich sprang ihr ohne nachzudenken hinterher. Dabei umschloss mich zum ersten Mal die geballte Kraft des Sturmes. Arkus brannte sich durch meine Glieder und zog mich durch Raum und Zeit.

Und da war ich nun. In einer gewaltigen Halle. Überall standen deaktivierte oder im Ruhezustand befindliche Vexmaschinen, die aussahen, als seien sie uralt.

Ich versuchte mich leise voranzubewegen, die kleine Maschine im Blick.

Als ich sie erreichte, entfloh sie mir erneut. Diesmal aber wollte sie mich zum Narren halten. Sie schwebte über einen Abgrund und bewegte sich hin und her. Ich blickte hinunter und sah ein Arkusmeer. Überall zogen sich Blitze durch die Konstrukte, schlugen aus und gaben ihre Energie an andere Bauten ab. Es herrschte ein stetiger Austausch dieser Kraft. Ich fühlte mich elektrisiert, von Energie durchflutet.

Ich wusste nicht, wie mir geschah, aber das, was die Vex normalerweise auflud, verschaffte mir neue Fähigkeiten. Ich kostete von der Unsterblichkeit und verwendete Psi, um mir die kleine Vexmaschine zu schnappen. Sie konnte mir nicht entkommen, sodass ich sie letztlich doch in meinen Händen hielt. Als ich mich dem Portal zuwandte, hatten sich die ruhenden Vex aktiviert und ihre Waffen auf mich gerichtet. In der Mitte ihrer schirmartigen Köpfe leuchteten mich rote Lichter grimmig an.

Schnell zückte ich meinen Schrapnellwerfer und feuerte mein gesamtes Magazin leer, bis es mir gelang, mir einen Weg freizuschießen. Die Vex wollten mich aber nicht gehen lassen. Immer mehr kamen und zwangen mich in einen Spalt, der mich in einen anderen Raum führte. Dort bewahrten die Vex mit Arkus gefüllte Behälter auf. Ich schnappte mir einen und warf ihn durch den Spalt, wo er zerbrach und seine volle Energie entfaltete. Zwar luden sich die Vex mit Arkus auf, doch zu viel schien sie zu pulverisieren. Ich lief über ihre Trümmer hinweg und kehrte durch das Portal zurück zu meinen Leuten, die von einem gewaltigen Anmarsch von Vex bedroht wurden.

Ich hatte noch einige Arkusbehälter dabei und verband sie mit meiner Handfeuerwaffe. Die enthaltene Arkusenergie übertrug sich auf die Projektile und feuerte Schocksalven ab. Aber anstelle die Vex komplett zu zerstören, konzentrierte ich das Feuer auf ihre Köpfe und Arme, sodass sie nicht mehr sehen und schießen konnten.

Ich trug meinen Leuten auf die hilflosen Vex einzufangen und zurück zur Ketsch zu bringen.

Die Herzen der Maschinen waren mit Schockkernen gespickt, die eine Menge Arkus speichern. Damit konnten wir neue Waffen herstellen.

Zurück auf der Heimatwelt ernannte man mich zum Kell-Kommandanten. Denn meine Entdeckung bescherte uns die Technologie, die bis heute unser Arsenal bestimmt: Schockpistolen, Schockklinge, Dolch, Granaten und noch viele nützliche Erfindungen mehr.

Aber mich interessierte mehr als nur Waffentechnologie. Da wir bereits das Feuer in „Solar" umgewandelt hatten und damit Unglaubliches hervorbringen konnten und jetzt die Arkuskraft besaßen, fragte ich mich, was es noch da draußen gab.

Eine Ahnung ließ mich in die Finsternis des Weltenraums blicken.


	3. Der Geist der Maschine

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten  
** Kapitel 3: Der Geist der Maschine

Ich dachte, Vex wären willenlos, ich dachte, Maschinen hätten kein Wesen. Doch auch Servitoren haben einen eigenen Kopf. Wieso sollten die Vex nicht auch einen haben?

Ich dachte viel nach, als ich von meiner erfolgreichen Erkundung auf Dubka, der Maschinenwelt zurückkehrte. Die Herzen, die nützlich für unsere Waffen sind, hatte ich genauestens untersucht. Mein Servitor, Kaliks hatte sich dabei mit den Kernen verbunden und die Daten abgerufen. Ich war begeistert. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Netzwerk der Vex gewaltig war. Raum und Zeit spielte dabei keine Rolle.

So hatten sie Kontakt zu Maschinen, die erst noch gebaut werden sollten und welchen, die wir auf Dubka vernichtet hatten, als existierten sie noch.

Ich fragte mich: Auch wenn sie keine Seele haben sollten, wieso könnten sie nicht denken und fühlen, wie ein Servitor oder die Eliksni?

Der kleine Vex, den ich von Dubka mitgebracht hatte, befand sich geschützt in einem Behälter. Als ich ihn einfing, hatte ich seine Angst gespürt. Und als ich ihn in die Box steckte, hatte er mich seine Verärgerung durch einen hohen Ton spüren lassen. Nicht vergessen, bevor ich ihn in die Finger bekam, hatte er mich geärgert, mich zum Narren gehalten. So etwas machen doch keine Maschinen. Oder etwa doch?

Egal wie auch immer es war, ich trennte den kleinen Vex von dem Netzwerk und beobachtete sein Verhalten. Erzählt hatte ich das meinen Königen nicht und ebenso hatte ich meine Psi-Fähigkeiten verschwiegen. Ich wollte verhindern, dass man die Arkuskraft für etwas missbraucht, das uns letztlich in einen gewaltigen Machtkampf verwickeln könnte.

Aber noch vor der Dunkelheit sollte sich meine Art trennen, in Häuser, zwar mit mehr Ehre als heute, aber immer noch grässlicher Natur. Wieso nicht ein Volk sein, wieso nicht hüten und erweitern, was wir waren; was wir sind?  
Doch dazu ein andermal.

Ich taufte den kleinen Vex auf den Namen Keeshah. Es schien mir richtig ihn nach seiner deutlichsten Tat zu benennen: der Entfliehende. Später erhielt er noch andere Bezeichnungen, aber nicht von mir, von denen, die seine Hilfe zu schätzen wussten.

Aber anfangs war er wild und ungestüm, keine Maschine in dem Sinne. Ohne sein Vex Netzwerk entwickelte er sich wie ein eigenes Wesen, ein ungezähmtes Tier.

Mit der Zeit gewann ich ihn lieb und auch er schien mich zu mögen, er wurde freundlicher, ruhiger. Anstatt ihn auseinanderzunehmen, beschenkte ich ihn. Ich gab ihm eine neue Hülle.

Seine Alte war geschunden und setzte Rost an. Also fertigte ich eine aus dem Metall, welches wir auch für unsere Ketschen verwendeten. Er ließ es zu, als ich ihm das fertige Stück zeigte. Sowie ich seine Hülle entfernte, erkannte ich, dass er weder einfachen Strom, noch Arkus-Kraft benötigte; nein, er stellte sie sogar selbst her.

Sein Kern erschuf Arkus, Solar und eine mir unbekannte Energie, welche die Vex scheinbar auch verwendeten. Sie war mysteriös, schien unglaublich und ihr Ursprung liegt wohl in dem Nichts, das sich zwischen den Sternen, bis heute ausdehnt.

Es war die Leere. Eine Kraft, die in Verbindung mit Arkus, Raum und Zeit vollkommen umdrehen konnte, ihr sogar trotzen. Mehr als normale Vex mit ihren Portalen dazu in der Lage sind.

Eine Unachtsamkeit sorgte eines Tages allerdings dafür, dass ich diese fantastische Maschine verlor:

Mittlerweile war es Alltag geworden, die Vex ihrer Schockkerne zu bestehlen, auch wenn wir eigene Quellen hatten. Ich war also mit einem Kell, der mir untergeordnet wurde auf Beutezug. Auf einer Vex-Welt, die mir Kaliks als Netka aus dem Zahlenwirrwarr der Maschinen übersetzte, fanden wir eine ausgezeichnete Stelle für einen Angriff. Die Vex schienen eine Versammlung zu halten. Sie standen alle um ein Portal herum und knieten, als beteten sie. Ich dachte, sie seien abgelenkt und bemerken uns nicht. Also befahl ich, die Maschinen dort anzugreifen.

Zuerst entsendeten wir die Schweber, neue Helferdrohnen unseres Waffenarsenals und der Erkundungsteams. Sie sollten die Vex in Zaum halten, während die Fußleute sich mit einigen Servitoren aufmachten, die Versammlung einzukreisen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatten die Vex uns bereits erwartet. Durch Raum und Zeit war das auch kein Problem. Aus der Portalanlage erschien eine gewaltige Vex Maschine, ein Nexus. Er zertrümmerte unsere Servitoren und tötete einige Leute. Das bedeutete für den Kell Túck, dass seine Leute weniger Äther hatten.

Nicht gut. Musste ich in meinen Bericht aufnehmen. War schlecht für Túck und mich. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Beutezug erfolglos ausging, da Gefallene sich nicht gerne zurückziehen.

Also ging ich mit meiner Ketsch in den Tiefflug, um die Bordgeschütze auf das Maschinenvieh abzufeuern. Das funktionierte, aber der Nexus beschädigte das Schiff stark.

Für Reparaturarbeiten musste ich in Position bleiben, während die kleinere Ketsch, des untergeordneten Kells, sich uns anschloss.

Ich wollte nicht rumstehen und trug Kaliks und dem Kell Túck auf, die Reparatur zu beaufsichtigen.

Ich machte mich also mit Keeshah daran, die Überreste des zerstörten Nexus zu untersuchen.

Ich hatte so etwas schon öfter gemacht, aber noch auf keiner Vex-Welt. Ich dachte, ich könnte Keeshah genug vertrauen, dass er mir dort nicht entfloh. Doch etwas rief ihn. Ich spürte die Gegenwart einer gewaltigen Maschine ebenfalls durch das Portal hindurch, welches den Nexus zu uns führte. Keeshah schwebte dorthin. Ich folgte ihm, doch als ich noch einige Schritte entfernt war, wandte er sich um.

Ich sah in seinem blau leuchtenden Auge einen Abschied, verbunden mit Trauer. Er gab mir mit dieser Geste zu wissen, dass ich ihn gehen lassen musste. Also tat ich nichts ihm zu folgen oder erneut mit meinen Psi-Kräften an mich zu reißen. Ich gab ihn frei. Aber als er in dem Portal verschwandt, wusste ich, dass ich ihn wiedersehen würde. Verändert und mächtiger, aber noch derselbe Keeshah in seinem mechanischen Innern. Eine großartige Maschine, mit einem Geist wie für viele.


	4. Der Kabalkrieg - Teil 1

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 4 Der Kabalkrieg Teil 1

Noridan, eine staubige Welt. Sie war weder von Vex, noch von der Schar befallen.  
Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass es die Schar überhaupt gab. Aber was ich wusste war, dass zwei Mann hohe Kreaturen dort ihre Basen errichteten. Kaliks hörte ihren Funk ab. Sie kommunizierten von Einheit zu Einheit, waren wie eine Armee aufgebaut.  
Im Auftrag meiner Könige hatte ich schon öfters Kabalposten ausspioniert. Immer öfter verschlüsselten sie ihre Informationen so stark, dass ich Befehl gab die Basen anzugreifen, um die unverschlüsselten Daten zu stehlen.  
Mittlerweile war das kein Problem mehr, denn ich reiste längst nicht mehr mit nur einer Ketsch. Sondern vier Ketschen, 15 Skiffs. Das war eine kleine Flotte.  
Ich verfügte über drei Kells und vier Unterkells und selbst wurde ich als Meister-Kell-Kommandant bezeichnet. Alles adlige Ränge, bevor Kells sich zu eigenen Königen erhoben.  
Der Krieg, den meine Spionagen und die Angriffe auf die Basen der Kabale in anderen Systemen hervorriefen, sollte den ersten Schritt unserer Teilung einleiten:

Wir beobachteten schon länger, dass die Kabale aus der Richtung des Galaxienkerns in unseren Sektor eindrangen. Vielleicht taten sie es, ohne von unserer Existenz zu wissen oder gerade wir waren ihr Ziel. Aber wovor die Könige am meisten Angst hatten, waren die Psionen. Diese hyperintelligente Spezies reist immer mit den größeren Kabaleinheiten.  
Einige abgefangene Nachrichten deuteten darauf hin, dass die Psionen an Vextechnologie gelangen wollten. Dabei wurden immer wieder Koordinaten eines Sterns zwischen den Einheiten gesendet, die zufällig auf eine von uns besetzte Vex-Welt schließen ließen.  
Noridan befand sich in eben genau diesem System.  
Mir war klar, dass die Kabale bereits von uns wussten. Öfter geschah es, dass wir nach Überfällen Überlebende zurückließen. Diese berichteten von uns. Nun hatten sie ihre Truppenstärke verdoppelt und wollten bald auf Netka übersetzen, wo ich erst vor einigen Raumflügen Keeshah in die Freiheit entließ.  
Die Könige wollten nicht zulassen, dass eine unserer neuesten Schockkern-Quellen von einer anderen Art gestohlen würde. Ich holte also genug Informationen ein. Oder besser gesagt tat dies mein Servitor Kaliks, der damals innerhalb von kurzer Zeit, an Intelligenz zugelegt hatte.

Das bevorstehende Vorrücken der Kabaleinheiten löste eine Kriegserklärung der Könige als Antwort aus.  
Meine Flotte bekam Unterstützung von Túck, der selbst Kell-Kommandant geworden war.  
Zudem hatten sich drei Königsflotten im Hintergrund eingefunden, die das Hauptkommando der Kabale angreifen wollten.  
Wir begannen – als Begrüßung – mit einer orbitalen Bombadierung auf ein Einheitenlager.  
Kaum, dass die Arkusgranaten die Basis in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten, starteten die Kabale ihre Transporter und Waffenschiffe. Auch das Hauptkommando setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Ich und meine Kells hatten es perfekt geplant. Die Königsflotte sollte die Unterstützung der Aliens, von drei Seiten aus attackieren, sobald sie sich Noridan annährten.  
Allerdings schien sich keine Flotte – aus der geglaubten Richtung – auf dem Planeten zuzubewegen. Stattdessen fielen sie uns in den Rücken.  
Wir hatten mit Jägern zu kämpfen, die sich zwischen unsere Reihen mischten, als das Kommando direkt auf uns einschoss. Eine Ketsch wurde neben der meinen gedrängt. Die Explosion, die darauf folgte, zerfetzte das Schiff und beinahe auch mein eigenes.  
Kaliks versuchte uns wieder in eine stabile Bahn zu bringen, doch die Ketsch war stark beschädigt und Noridans Anziehungskraft zog uns hinunter.  
Flammen umschlossen uns und es wurde schrecklich heiß. Die Hülle war eigentlich für einen Eintritt in die Atmosphäre gebaut, doch wenn empfindliche Stellen beschädigt waren, fing eine Ketsch auch Feuer und konnte sogar verglühen.  
Ich hatte nur die Hoffnung, dass wir heil runterkamen und Kaliks und meine Leute überlebten. Leider hatte ich keine Sicht mehr hinaus und hielt mich nur in meinen Sitz fest.  
Auch Kaliks machte die schwarz verußte Sichtscheibe Probleme. Mein Servitor konnte die Ketsch nicht mehr manövrieren. Schließlich kamen wir hart auf.  
Das Schiff hinterließ sogar eine deutliche Spur im Sand. Glas umschloss die Ketsch und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.  
Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich nach vorne geschleudert wurde.

Kaliks versorgte mich mit Äther, als ich wieder zu mir kam. Dieser Servitor war hart im nehmen. Seine Hülle war beschädigt, aber er konnte noch, ohne Probleme aus Energie und Materie genug Äther für die gesamte Crew herstellen.  
Aber leider war nicht mehr viel von ihnen übrig. Einige wenige fanden sich auf der Brücke ein, scharrten sich um Kaliks und bewachten uns mit Schrapnellwerfern und Schockpistolen, für den Fall, dass Kabale in das Schiffswrack kämen.  
Ich setzte mich auf und bemerkte, dass mir ein Auge fehlte. Nun hatte ich nur noch drei Augen. Das war grauenvoll. Denn jeder Eliksni weiß, dass wir alle vier brauchen, genauso wie alle vier Arme. Und leider fehlte mir genauso mein unterer linker Arm. Er wurde mir von einem Trümmerteil abgetrennt. Ich leidete Höllenqualen. Nicht einmal das heilende Äther konnte meine Schmerzen betäuben.  
Trotz meines Leides, wollte ich von Kaliks wissen, wie es um meine Flotte stand.  
Kaliks hatte nämlich immer eine Verbindung zu den anderen Servitoren gehabt.  
Also berichtete er mir: „Hauptketsch: Abgestürzt! Nebenketschen: Zwei zerstört, einer Einsatzbereit und auf der Flucht! Skiffe: Dreizehn zerstört, zwei auf der Flucht!  
Flotte von Kell-Kommandant Túck ist zerstört! Von Kommandant-Servitor des Hauptketsch: Kein Signal mehr! Unterstützung durch Königsflotte fehlgeschlagen! Ergebnis: Niederlage!"  
Ich warf meinen Kopf zurück und brüllte. Ich rief so laut die schlimmsten Flüche, die es gab, sodass meine Leute vor Angst zusammenzuckten.  
Mit meiner letzten Kraft stand ich auf. Einer meiner Kells, der überlebt hatte, stützte mich.  
Ich wollte wissen wie viele es waren, wie es um unsere Waffen stand und warum wir noch lebten.

Dies war der Anfang, der Anfang eines Kriegs, gegen einen taktisch überlegenen Feind.


	5. Die Gestrandeten - Kabalkrieg - Teil 2

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 5 Die Gestrandeten - Der Kabalkrieg Teil 2

Wir hörten nichts von der Königsflotte, wir sahen keines unserer großen Ketsch-Schiffe am Himmel, des nächtlich kalten Planeten. Aber Taniks, mein neuer Kell-Kommandant sah immerzu gen Horizont. Sein Gesicht war entstellt; Wunden, wohin man sah. Seine Arme waren alle beisammen, seine Augen waren gesund, aber er sah traurig aus. Aber nicht wie jemand, der in die kalte Nacht gehen würde, um zu sterben. Nein, Taniks war stark, aber er hatte ein Leid. Er liebte die Servitoren und die Schweber, er beneidete sie. Ich sah, trotz eines fehlenden Auges, dass er seinen Körper hasste. Er hasste es, verletzlich zu sein. Er zollte mir Respekt und half mir auf, als ich aufstehen wollte. Er verbarg sein Mitleid, denn er war niemand, der seine Gefühle zeigte. Taniks war ein Sonderling. Zudem hatte er eine unangenehme Verbindung und Liebe zur Robotik.

Unsere Zivilisation war nicht gerade auf Mitgefühl und Gemeinschaft aufgebaut. Auch gab es so etwas wie Prothesen bei uns nicht. Es sollte erst noch Teil von uns werden. Und wiedereinmal war ich der Grund dafür. Eine Bürde, die ich zu tragen habe.

Wir saßen lange auf Noridan fest, ausgerechnet dort, wo niemand suchen würde. Servitor Kaliks hatte berechnet, dass wir durch den Eintritt in die Atmosphäre, hunderte Kilometer von der zerstörten Basis und allen besetzten Gebieten der Kabale abgekommen seien.

Nicht einmal die Königsflotte würde uns in diesem Krieg aufspüren, falls sie nicht den endgültigen Rückzug angetreten hatten.

Aber ich wusste, dass sie weiterkämpften. Es war eine Ahnung. Aber ehe sie uns fänden, wären wir verhungert. Nicht einmal Äther hielte uns so lange am Leben. Zudem kühlte unser abgestürzter Ketsch schnell aus und wir mussten eine neue Wärmequelle schaffen.

Aus einem zerstörten Solar-Energie-Generator bauten wir einen Ofen.

Er war provisorisch, aber funktionierte.

Während wir den gesamten Ketsch auseinandernahmen, alles Wichtige für ein Fluggerät zusammensuchten, verbrachte ich viel Zeit damit, mich wieder einsatzfähig zu machen.

Auf Kato'ril, Heimatwelt unserer Art, lernte ich früh, wie man die Gelenke eines Läufers baut. Es waren schwere Kampfeinheiten, die für Invasionszwecke gefertigt wurden. Anfänglich hatten sie nur Solargeladene Rakten abgefeuert, mittlerweile können sie effektiv Schweber produzieren und sie besitzen mehrere Waffen zur Verteidigung, welche mit Arkus betrieben werden. Leider besaß ich keine solche Maschine an Board meines Ketsch, aber den Bauplan hatte ich im Kopf. Ich baute eine kleinere Version, eines Läuferbeines und entwickelte in wenigen Tagen eine passende Hand dazu. Alle Technik probierte ich aus, bis ich die mechanische Prothese mit meinem Gehirn verband. Wie durch ein Wunder konnte ich so, mit Kraft meiner Gedanken, den notdürftigen Roboterarm bewegen. Die Fingerteile zuckten noch unbeherrscht herum, doch ich wollte diese Technik noch verbessern.

Taniks beaufsichtigte den Bau des Schiffs und plante, wie wir damit von Noridan fliehen konnten, denn Skiffs waren nicht für längere Weltraumflüge ausgelegt, geschweige denn, für das Verlassen eines Planeten. Nur Ketschen waren dazu in der Lage. Wir hatten also nur eine Möglichkeit. Die Energie, die uns einer der unbeschädigten Generatoren des Ketsch blieb, nutzen, um damit ein Kabal-Waffenschiff zu entern. Es sollte nicht leicht werden, überhaupt eines dieser Schiffe zu erreichen, aber Taniks zeigte sich zuversichtlich.

Zudem erkannte Kaliks eine vorrückende Kabaleinheit, die mit einem Waffenschiff bereits dabei war, einige Kiliometer entfernt, einen neuen Posten zu errichten.

Allerdings entdeckten uns die Kabale sofort, wenn wir einfach so mit einem selbstgebastelten Skiff in ihren Posten einfallen würden. Deshalb entwickelte ich mit Taniks zusammen einen Tarnschild. Öfter schon benutzten die Spezialeinheiten der Könige Tarnschilde, die durch Arkus ermöglicht wurden. Es war einfach, also verwendeten wir die selbe Technik aus unseren Waffen dazu, uns zu verbergen.

Wir hatten keine Zeit mehr, hatten kaum noch Energie. Uns blieb nur genug, um die Wüste zu durchqueren eine Bruchlandung in den Posten der Kabale zu machen.

Ich hatte Angst. Schlecht für einen so hoch angesehenen Kell. Ich musste mich also zügeln. Dennoch war es anstrengend. Die Kabale waren harte Gegner und ich gebe zu, damals hatte ich den Ketsch ungern verlassen. Er war über viele Raumfahrten hinweg mein Zuhause gewesen, meine zweite Heimat. Ich hatte noch nie länger auf einer Welt Halt gemacht, um diese damit zu vergleichen. „Mirtluko", Weltenraumgeschenk, mein Ketsch; mein Schiff. Es gab ein Neues, aber dennoch war dieses eine mein Zuhause gewesen. Es war aber an der Zeit loszulassen, Abschied zu nehmen. Dort, wo ich Keeshah aufzog, wie ein Kind, ein robotisiertes Kind, ein Vex oder doch nicht? Dort wo ich Zeit meines Lebens verbrachte.

Ich blickte einmal zurück, danach sah ich voraus.

In dem engen Skiff hatten 44 Platz gefunden. Einige saßen direkt an den Luken und hielten die Drahtgewehre bereit, andere sicherten die Schockgraneten. Sie alle waren kampfbereit und sie folgten mir.

Kaliks steuerte den Skiff durch die Sanddünen. So konnten uns die Scanner der Kabale zwischen all dem Sand nicht wahnehmen.

Nach einigen Stunden sahen wir die Basis. Es war ein kleiner Außenposten, mit einigen Verteidigungsanlagen, aber noch im Aufbau. Das Waffenschiff stand perfekt. Die große Laderampe war ausgefahren und entblößte eine Lagerhalle im Innern, die unsere Freikarte zum Entern war. Ohne zu zögern, steuerte Kaliks uns hinein. Gerade war uns die Energie ausgegangen und wir schlitterten nur noch über das Metall des überdimensionalen Frachtraumes.

Meine Leute feuerten schon mit den Drahtgewehren und warfen Graneten, bevor der Tarnschild ausfiel. Die Kabale in der Halle wurden überrascht.

Sofort erklang ein grässlicher Lärm von überall. Sie schlugen Alarm.

Ich schickte Taniks die Türen zum Rest des Schiffs zu sichern, während ich selbst gemeinsam mit Kaliks versuchte, die Laderampe zu verschließen, denn die Kabale des Postens hatten sich bereits daran gemacht, diese hinaufzulaufen. In ihren springenden Bewegungen sahen diese massigen Kreaturen sowohl witzig, als auch beängstigend aus.

Wir hielten sie mit Schrappnellwerfern und Drahtgewehren davon ab, hineinzukommen.

Arkusblitze schossen auf die Kabale zu und großkalibrige Geschosse antworteten.

Ein Mann neben mir wurde mit einem Treffer zerfetzt. Die anderen wichen mühevoll den granatengleichen Kugeln aus. Es gab einige Explosionen und Verluste, ehe es Kaliks endlich gelang, die Laderampe zu verschließen. Nun mussten wir das Waffenschiff komplett besetzen. Es waren immer noch einige Psionen und Kabale an Board. Mein Servitor gab Taniks Stimme wieder, der die Brücke eingenommen hatte:

„Schlaue Biester haben Startsystem blockiert. Besitzen untere Ebenen und den Reaktorraum. Brauchen Kaliks auf der Brücke!"

Ich entgegnete ihm: „Kaliks kommt, ich nehme mir einige Männer und stürme den Reaktorraum! Du musst Geschütze des Waffenschiffs bereit machen und die Kabale abhalten reinzukommen!"

Ich vernahm ein Alarmsignal vom anderen Ende des Frachtraumes, sobald Kaliks in die oberen Ebenen, auf dem Weg zur Brücke verschwunden war. Leider hatte dieser Laut nichts Gutes für mich und die Männer beim Ladetor zu bedeuten.

Wir behielten eine große Tür im Blick, dessen Riegel sich drehten und mit einem Zischen stillstanden. Ein schweres Geräusch auf der anderen Seite unterstützte meine Sorge.

Die Männer um mich herum sahen verängstigt aus. Die Drahtgewehre waren fest auf die Tür gerichtet, doch ich befürchtete, dass sie für das, was dort herauskommen würde, nicht reichten.


	6. Die Sprungschiffe - Kabalkrieg - Teil 3

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 6: Die Sprungschiffe - Der Kabalkrieg Teil 3

Metall auf Metall. Ein Knall und eine leere Patronenhülse, die klirrend auf dem Boden landete. Eine Vorwarnung auf die sofort aufeinanderfolgenden Schüsse.

Ich sah nur die großen Kugeln, die auf uns zurasten. Mit ungeheuerlichem Lärm prasselten sie gegen die Ladeluke und zerfetzten auf dem Weg zwei meiner Leute. Einer fiel zu Boden. Ich selbst wich dem Hagel aus. Dieses Ding, was uns zerstreut hatte, war ein schwer gepanzerter Kabale. Er wirkte größer als alle anderen Aliens, die ich gesehen hatte. An seinem Nackenpanzer trug er eine Art geschmückten Fächer, der seinen hohen Rang verdeutlichte.

Ich hatte Mühe seinen Schüssen auszuweichen, denn eine so schnell feuernde Waffe hatte ich bis dahin noch niemals erlebt. Doch auch den Kabalen ging mal die Munition aus. Ich sah mich schon durchbohrt von einer dieser Kugeln, als das Maschinengewehr des Koloss klemmte. Genau in diesem Moment wollte ich auf den großen losgehen, als eine Menge Psion hinter ihm hervortraten und das Feuer mit ihren nervigen kleinen Kanonen eröffneten. Ich hörte das Surren der Drahtgewehre und sah, wie einige der psionischen Wesen zu Boden gingen. Einige lebten noch also schoss ich mit einem Schrapnellwerfer und trennte die letzten voneinander, da hörte ich das unangenehme Klicken einer aufgeladenen Kabalwaffe. Ohne Verzögerung begann erneut ein Kugelhagel im Laderaum zu toben. Weitere meiner Leute fielen. Ich selbst verschanzte mich hinter einem großen Behälter. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass die anderen irgendwo Deckung fanden. Umsehen konnte ich mich nicht und Befehle rufen ebenso wenig. Die Halle war von Lärm erfüllt. Der Boden vibrierte unter meinen Füßen und ich verspürte das unangenehme Gefühl meiner mechanischen Prothese, die an meiner Haut klemmte.

Plötzlich wurde es wieder still. Ich prüfte vorsichtig, ob es wirklich sicher war. Als mein Blick in die Richtung des Kabalen gewandert war, begann erneut ein Kugelhagel. Sofort war ich wieder in Deckung. Dort war es aber langsam nicht mehr sicher. Ich vernahm die schweren Schritte dieses Koloss. Er kam näher. Einige kleinere Stimmen diskutierten in einer fremden Sprache miteinander. Psion. Sie gingen mit leisen Schritten ihrem Befehlshaber voraus. Sie entdeckten mich, aber ich wehrte mich. Der erste den ich zu Gesicht bekam packte ich am Bein und riss ihn zu Boden. Er rief schrill etwas heraus, dann rammte ich ihn meinen Schockdolch in die Brust. Er war sofort tot. Der zweite demonstrierte seine Kräfte und schleuderte eine Arkuswelle auf mich zu. Die Energie erfasste mich und ich wurde zurückgeschleudert. Obwohl diese Kreaturen kleiner als ich waren, hatte ich schwer mit ihnen zu kämpfen.

Ihre Arkus-Fähigkeiten waren den Meinen weit voraus. Also half mir nur Feuerkraft. Mein Schrapnellwerfer fegte zwei weitere weg, was den letzten verärgerte. Der Psion sprang mich an und schlug mit seiner Waffe auf mich ein. Ein Schuss löste sich, doch ich konnte ihm ausweichen. Dafür hatte es den kleinen Alien allerdings schwer erwischt. Ich warf ihn von mir runter und ergriff seine Waffe. Im selben Zug sprang ich hinter der Deckung hervor und schleuderte dem Kabal-Anführer einige Projektile entgegen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich damit irgend etwas bewirken konnte, doch ich traf eine Dichtung seines Helmes, worauf dieser von seinem Anzug absprang und ein gewaltiger Knall den gesamten Druck daraus entließ. Seine gewohnte Atmosphäre war aus dem Anzug entwichen und er würgte erbärmlich, ehe er schwer zu Boden fiel. Nun hatte ich einen Schwachpunkt gefunden.

Ich vernahm Taniks Stimme von der oberen Ebene: „Wir sind bereit zu starten, Meister Tolliks. Aber wie...?!" Er brach mittendrin ab, als er das Chaos richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Ich gab ohne auf sein Verhalten zu achten an, dass wir starten sollten.

Während Taniks wieder auf dem Weg zur Brücke war, sah ich mich in der Halle um. Ich war als einziger übrig. Der Kabalanführer hatte niemanden unversehrt gelassen. Das Blut meiner Leute klebte überall auf dem metallenen Boden. Beinahe hätte ich den verletzten Psion vergessen, der mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden war, um zur Konsole zu glangen, welche das Tor öffnen konnte. Ich ergriff ihn. Es war nicht schwer ihn hinter mir verteilte ich sein Blut in den Gängen, aber ich hatte einen unbändigen Hass auf diese Kreatur, also war es mir egal.

Gerade noch lebendig ließ ich ihn von Taniks in einem anderen Raum zusammenflicken. Eine Informationsquelle mehr. Den Start beaufsichtigte ich.

Auf der großen Brücke waren jede Menge Bedienfelder. Die fremdartigen Symbole darauf hatte ich schon öfters gesehen, aber das Lesen war mir unmöglich. Kaliks übernahm das. Er rechnete genau aus, was für was stand und schwebte mehrfach durch den Raum.

Die runde lila Kugel in einem grauen Raum fiel auf. Plötzlich setzte sich das Waffenschiff in Bewegung. In kurzer Zeit wandten wir uns den Weltenraum entgegen und verließen geschwind diesen Planeten. Doch wir waren nicht alleine. Die Kabale gaben nicht einfach so eines ihrer Schiffe auf. Kaliks machte drei Verfolger aus. Einige Männer auf der Brücke sahen bereits schockiert drein. Ich wies meinen Servitor an, die Waffensysteme einzusetzen. Ich hörte ein bestätigendes Klicken, dann gingen mehrere Beben durch das Schiff. Auf dem Schirm sah ich, wie einer der Verfolger auseinanderbrach.

Die anderen beiden wichen aus und eröffneten ebenfalls das Feuer. Kaliks lenkte unseres zur Seite, um den Angriffen auszuweichen. Es schien den Kabalen egal, ob hier noch einige ihrer Leute an Bord waren, lieber sahen sie das Schiff zerstört. Wieder mehrere Beben. Ein weiterer Verfolger brach im Weltenraum auseinander.

Der Letzte ließ nicht locker. Obwohl Kaliks schon mehrfach auf ihn geschossen hatte und wir mittlerweile weit von Noridan entfernt waren, verfolgte er uns weiter. Plötzlich explodierte das Kabalschiff hinter uns. Ein Arkus-Projektil durchbohrte es und alle auf der Brücke suchten dessen Ursprung. Und da war sie, die größte Gefallenen Flotte, die jemals den Weltenraum durchstreifte. Viele Ketschen folgten in Formation den gewaltigen Sprungschiffen der Könige. Kaliks sendete unverzüglich einen Hilferuf, damit uns die Flotte nicht für ein Kabalspäher hielt. Und wir hatten Glück. Das Hauptsprungschiff gab uns Order in den Hangar zu fliegen. Kaliks nahm die Befehle ohne zu zögern an und landete das Kabalschiff.

Sel'klahr trat an mich heran, als man mich und meine Leute versorgte. Er war der oberste König der Flotte. Er wollte wissen, wie wir an das Waffenschiff der Kabale kamen, also erzählte ich alles und ließ kein Detail aus; angefangen mit dem ersten Angriff auf die Kabalbasis, wobei mein Ketsch schwer beschädigt wurde.

Der König zeigte sich beeindruckt. Seine vier Augen sahen mich prüfend an. Nachdem er mich etwas verunsichert hatte, reichte er mir seine obere rechte und untere linke Hand. Gleichsam streckte ich ihm, meine entgegen und wir schlugen auf Gefallenenart ein. Dabei bemerkte der König meinen mechanischen Arm. Ich hatte ihm zwar davon erzählt, aber dennoch blickte er die Prothese an, als sähe er sie das erste Mal.

Er blickte wieder in mein Gesicht und sprach: „Respekt. Für Handwerkskunst, Überleben und Kampfführung. Ich ernenne dich zu einen Königs-Kell. Ab heute stehst du, Tolliks, mir zur Seite! Ketschen sollen dir folgen! Dein Kommandant soll weiterhin dein bleiben.", dabei sah er kurz zu Taniks hinüber, dann fuhr er fort: „Meine Leute geben euch Sprungschiff! Wir müssen einen Kampf gewinnen!" Mit diesen Worten ging König Sel'klahr wieder.

Ich kniete mich, bis er weg war. Dabei zitterte ich ein wenig. Mir wurde eine Ehre gewahr, die ich noch nicht fassen konnte. Doch es war nicht vorbei. Die Kabale rüsteten auf und scheinbar setzten sie, trotz allem Widerstand, auf Netka über.

Der Feind war Stratege und jeder Schritt, den wir unternahmen, konnte er vielleicht schon voraussehen. Aber eines sah er nicht:

Ich bekam neue Soldaten und ließ meinen Servitor reparieren. Dann besetzten wir das Waffenschiff der Kabale und sorgten dafür, dass Kaliks mit den Kabalen Kontakt aufnahm. Mittlerweile konnte er ihre gesamte Sprache. So tarnten wir uns als einer von ihnen. Es war zwar riskant, aber wir wollten mit dem Feind auf Netka übersetzen, um ihn zu infiltrieren.

Ich war mir sicher, dass es schwierig werden würde, aber mit der Akrus Technologie, die ich auf Noridan entwickelte, um den provisorischen Skiff unsichtbar zu machen, folgten uns heimlich ein paar Ketschen. Es musste einfach klappen!


	7. In Kälte gehüllt - Kabalkrieg - Teil 4

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 7 In Kälte gehüllt - Der Kabalkrieg 4

Keiner hätte gedacht, dass wir Vex beschützen würden, aber Netka war wichtig. Nicht umsonst hatten die Maschinen diesen Planeten befallen. Er lag taktisch perfekt. Genau die richtige Entfernung zum Zentralgestirn, abgestimmte Masse und jede Menge Rohstoffe und Energiequellen. Den Kabalen lag mehr daran, als nur diesen strategischen Punkt einzunehmen. Sie wollten an die Vex. Die Könige hatten es bereits geahnt, Servitor Kaliks es bereits ausgerechnet. Und ich? Ich wusste es irgendwie.

Am Board des Alienschiffes fühlte ich mich klein. Auch wenn die Psion ungefähr ähnliche Körpergrößen hatten, wie halbjährige unserer Spezies, war das Meiste einfach nur gigantisch. Überdimensionale Schaltflächen und Stühle, für die Anführer. Einige wenige Armaturen waren niedrig genug, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

Für Kaliks war das alles kein Problem. Er schwebte geschwind von Konsole zu Konsole und sandte falsche Signale aus. Die Kabele glaubten uns, denn wir hatten Glück einen hochrangigen Gefangenen zu haben. Der Psion schwieg zwar, aber wir stahlen seinen Identifikationscode.

Wir sahen bei unserer Ankunft bereits ein gewaltiges Kabalschiff im Orbit von Netka vor Anker liegen, als ein unverständlicher Bericht auf allen Kanälen an die Flotte ging. Die Kabale auf Noridan riefen um Hilfe. Doch das Kommando gab keine Befehle einen Teil der Flotte zurückzuschicken. Das war schlecht.

Gleichzeitig kontaktierten uns die getarnten Ketschen, die sich in unserem Schatten aufhielten.

Einige Capitans und Kells gaben an, dass ihre Arkusenergie nachließe und die Tarnung bald ausfallen würde. Ich wies Kaliks an, das Waffenschiff in dem Hangar des Kabal-Kommandos zu landen. Die Ketschen sollten folgen.

Alles lief wie geplant. Kaliks fragte zur Landung an, um Reparaturen durchzuführen und sie genehmigten.

Es war geradezu einfach. Bei den Kabalen herrschte zwar Strenge, aber sie waren zu hochmütig, um zu glauben, dass Gefallene eines ihrer Schiffe verwenden würden. Oder waren wir zu hochmütig zu glauben, dass sie dies nicht vorausgesehen hätten?

Und deshalb empfing uns an Board des großen Schiffes ein Aufkommen von Psion und schweren Kabaleinheiten. Ich sah zu Taniks hinüber, dessen Blick von meinem mechanischen Arm zu meinem Gesicht wanderte. Ich ignorierte dieses Verhalten und er verheimlichte seine Gedanken. Stattdessen wandten wir uns dem Alienproblem zu.

„Feuer!", rief ich. Kaliks aktivierte alle Waffensysteme und zerschoss den gesamten Hangar. Kurz danach drang ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm durch das Schiff. 15 Ketschen waren uns unsichtbar gefolgt. Nun war ihnen die Energie ausgegangen und sie verloren die Tarnung. Einige griffen sofort die kleineren Kabalschiffe an, andere steuerten auf die Oberfläche von Netka, wo schon einige Einheiten gelandet waren.

Obwohl wir sie sichtlich überrascht hatten, brach ein unkontrollierbares Chaos aus.

Unsere Ketschen draußen wurden schnell zerstört, aber im Hangar des Kommandos, waren wir vor den Waffensystemen relativ sicher. Ich befahl allen, die Schiffe zu verlassen und das Kommando Schiff einzunehmen. Niedere Pilot-Servitoren sollten dann unsere Transporter hinaussteuern und für Ablenkung sorgen. Ein Ketsch stand allerdings noch bereit. Für den Fall des Rückzugs.

Das schwere Tor des Waffenschiffs öffnete sich und wir legten alle unsere äthergefüllten Masken an, luden unsere Drahtgewehre, Schockpistolen und neueren Versengungswaffen. Ich legte ebenfalls eine dieser schweren Kanonen an und hielt sie bereit. Sie hatte ein ordentliches Gewicht, darum stützte ich sie auf meiner Schulter.

Kaum öffnete sich das Tor, wurde alle Luft ausgesogen und wir rannten ohne zu stoppen hinaus. Einige Kabale kamen aus dem Hauptkorridor und eröffneten das Feuer. Keiner erwiderte, bis auf mich. Der Solarofen in der Versengungswaffe glühte und pfiff. Schließlich entrann dem Lauf ein mächtiges brennendes Projektil, das einen flammenden Schweif hinter sich herzog. Bei seinem Aufprall ließ es nichts als tote Aliens und einem Loch in der Wand zurück. Kurz darauf leitete uns Kaliks über Funk immer tiefer ins Schiff. Es waren gewaltige Gänge und Räume, die wir passierten. Doch wir brauchten vermutlich länger als die Erbauer dieses Monstrums, um überhaupt irgendeinen wichtigen Raum zu erreichen. Ziel waren die Triebwerk- und Lebenserhaltungssysteme. Die Brücke einzunehmen, hatte sich als viel zu gefährlich erwiesen.

„Links! Fahrstuhlsystem bis Ebene 3 unterste Decks verwenden!", drang Kaliks Stimme in meinen Ohren. Wir sicherten die ebenfalls großen Fahrstühle und fuhren los.

Auf der Aliensprache erklangen die Bezeichnungen für die Etagen. Ich konzentrierte meinen Blick auf die Anzeige rechts von mir. Die Symbole waren so viel anders, aber sie schienen einen Sinn zu haben. Meine Neugier gewann wieder einmal und ich vergaß beinahe alles, als ich versuchte die Schrift zu verstehen. Plötzlich öffneten sich die Fahrstuhlflügel und offenbarten uns eine Waffenkammer, in welcher sich gerade ein paar Dutzend Kabale ausrüsteten. Einer der größeren schrie laut auf und baute sich kräftig auf, mit einem Maschinengewehr im Anschlag. Wir strömten aus dem Fahrstuhl und eröffneten das Feuer. Ich schoss mehrere Versengungsprojektile in die Kammer und hörte aufschreiende Psion und sterbende Kabale. Ich kam wieder hinter der Deckung hervor und wollte ein weiteres Mal feuern. Doch ehe ich abdrückte, sah ich, wie sich die Wand hinter den Kabalen aufspaltete. Metall dehnte sich, brach und schien sich zu entfernen. Dann wurde es schrecklich laut. Dunkelheit ersetzte die Waffenkammer und zog alles in sich auf. Luft presste sich hinaus, in den Weltenraum. Die Versengungswaffe entglitt mir. Ich wollte nach etwas greifen, woran ich mich festhalten konnte, doch ich bekam nichts zu fassen. Stattdessen kollidierte ich mit einem Kabal und ich begann, mich unaufhaltsam im Kreis zu drehen. Das Bild vom Kabal-Kommando Schiff wechselte sich schnell und immer schneller mit dem Anblick von Netka, den Sternen und einer näherkommenden Königsflotte ab. Ich geriet in Panik. Aber ich lebte. Allerdings war es kalt. Mehr als mir lieb war.

Plötzlich wurde ich langsamer und durch meine Bewegungen konnte ich mich endgültig in der Schwerelosigkeit zum Stoppen bringen. Ich sah zu dem Loch in der Außenhülle, durch das ich hinausgeschleudert wurde. Trümmer und Kabale traten immer noch den Weg in die Kälte an. Die entweichende Luft bildete einen Trichter in alle Richtungen. Mit einem Mal ging ein gewaltiges Inferno daraus hervor. Weitere Ebenen darüber wurden in den Weltenraum gepresst und die Flammen schlugen weit aus.

Ich hörte nichts. Keinen Knall, kein Geräusch. Nur mein atmen. Schneller und schneller. Dann versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen, und einen Ausweg zu finden. Als es jedoch aussichtslos erschien, sah ich auf das Resultat der Explosion. Ich dachte an Taniks und die Soldaten. Wenn sie nicht genauso wie ich hinausgezogen wurden, dann brachte sie sicher das Feuer um.

Ich hatte das angerichtet. Ich hatte Hüllen brechende Munition abgefeuert.

Ich versank so tief in meiner Schuld, dass ich immer schwächer wurde. Meine vier Arme ruderten automatisch, ich spürte sie kaum noch. Meine Beine hörten auf sich zu bewegen. Das Schiff vor meinen Augen verschwamm. Ich verlor langsam das Bewusstsein. Doch vorher erblickte ich etwas. Es schien irrelevant. Aber für das, was noch folgen sollte, war es zu wichtig, um es nicht zu erwähnen:

Ein Stern, ein Planet. Es war beides zusammen. Es war eine Kugel, runder noch als ein Planet. Weiß war sein Äußeres. Und etwas sagte mir, dass es mich ansah. Es war groß, aber weit entfernt. Doch ich wusste es irgendwie. Es sah mich an, bevor ich nur noch Dunkelheit erblickte.


	8. Eine letzte Mission - Kabalkrieg Teil 5

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 8 Eine letzte Mission - Der Kabalkrieg Teil 5

Erneut fand ich mich neben Kaliks wieder, dessen Äther meine Erfrierungen behandelte.

Ich lebte. Und ich spürte wieder neue Kraft in meinen noch bestehenden Gliedmaßen. Diesmal allerdings waren keine Weiteren verloren gegangen. Froh darüber atmete ich aus und sog das Äther in mich hinein. Langsam und erleichtert.

Taniks, der im selben Raum war, blickte mich mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Ihr habt es geschafft!", begrüßte er mich.

Hinter ihm trat König Sel'klahr hervor. Er hatte mein Erwachen mitbekommen und sah erfreut aus. „Ja sie haben getan, was du aufgetragen hast. Tolliks. Die Aliens sind so gut wie besiegt! Das Kabal-Kommandoschiff ist auf Netka gestürzt. Kommunikation lahmgelegt, sie können also nichts raussenden. Aber wir brauchen die Informationen von dort! Bring mir alles, dann wirst du im Rat aufgenommen!", trug Sel'klahr auf.

Dieser Ehre bewusst, verneigte ich mich, die beiden Unterarme zur Seite ausgestreckt und die oberen nach vorne, während ich auf den Boden starrte.

„Daten von Kabalschiff werde ich euch besorgen! Trashial Sel'klahr, mein Lord!", gab ich respektvoll zurück. Ich spürte, wie der König über meine hochgehaltenen Hände strich. Ein Zeichen, dass ich mich wieder erheben durfte.

Ohne weitere Worte wand sich Sel'klahr um und verließ den Raum in Begleitung von zwei Wachen, dessen Rüstungen mit dem gelben Banner der Könige geziert waren.

Als er fort war, sah ich auf meine Männer. Alle waren kampfbereit und geboten mir Ehrerbietung. Auch Taniks verneigte sich. Dann ging er zu einer länglichen Ablage hinüber, die von einem roten Tuch bedeckt war, auf dem Waffen jeder Art angereiht lagen. Er baute ein Gewehr zusammen und lud es mit Schockkernen. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu fragen, was geschehen war.

Taniks sprach zögerlich. Er sagte, sie hätten große Verluste gemacht und entkamen der Explosion nur knapp. Und plötzlich verlor ich das Vertrauen in diesen jungen Kell. Er merkte an, vom König nicht beachtet und befördert zu werden. Er versuchte es nicht direkt auszusprechen, aber er war wütend auf mich. Er gab mir die Schuld daran. Leider hatte er recht. Er hatte so recht. Doch ich vermittelte ihm nicht das Gefühl. Stattdessen gab ich Befehl, einen Landungstrupp zusammenzustellen. Ohne weitere Worte, schweren Schrittes ging er der Aufgabe nach. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn besser behandelt.

Ich konnte ihm von da an, nicht mehr in sein vernarbtes Gesicht blicken. Nie wieder.

Kaliks erstattete mir einen genaueren Bericht. Dabei habe es ein kleines Team geschafft die Triebwerk-, Lebenserhaltungs- und Kommunikationssysteme abzuschalten. Dadurch war das Kommandoschiff von Netkas Schwerkraft angezogen worden. Laut meinem Servitor könnte es überlebenden Kabalen trotzdem wieder gelingen, Kontakt zu anderen Flotten herzustellen, falls es denn noch welche geben sollte.

Zudem fügte er hinzu, dass mich die Königsflotte beinahe tot im All aufgelesen hatte.

Ich hatte also die gesamte Schlacht eingefroren verpasst. Trotzdem erwies mir der König eine große Ehre, die ich nun nicht mehr nachvollziehen konnte.

Durch die großen Fenster des Raumes blickte ich auf ein Trümmerfeld im Weltall. So viel Tod! War es nötig gewesen? All das?!

„Solaröfen und Generatoren auf vollem Betrieb! Ziel in Sicht!", gab mir Kaliks über Funk durch, während ich im Hangar meines neuen Ketschs alle Skiffe besetzen ließ.

„Gut. Gibt es feindliche Bewegung auf der Oberfläche?", gab ich zurück und ging bis zur Öffnung des Hangars. Dabei blickte ich auf die entgegenkommende eckige Vex-Landschaft. Konstrukte so weit man sah. Und inmitten dieser Anlagen, ein gewaltiges Raumschiff. Rauch stieg schwarz in den blassen Himmel auf.

„Großer Feindverband baut Schützenlinien um Absturzstelle auf. Fordere orbitale Verstärkung an!", surrte Kaliks in meinen Ohren. Ich grübelte kurz, dann gab ich schnell zurück: „Nein! Wir dürfen die Daten nicht beschädigen! Fordere Truppenverstärkung an. Wir lassen die Vex Vorarbeit leisten und gehen von höher gelegener Position direkt ins Wrack. Bereite Schweißer für Hüllenbruch vor!"

Ein bestätigendes Signal, von der anderen Seite stellte mich zufrieden.

Kabaleinheiten zerschlagen und Daten sichern. Was konnte daran schwer sein?

Aber so wie der Krieg, bisher von Statten ging, erwartete ich auch dieses Mal irgendeine boshafte Überraschung. Zumindest grummelten meine Mägen wie verrückt und die neuralen Verbindungen gaben nervös Stromstöße an meinen mechanischen Arm ab. Die metallenen Finger kratzten an dem Schrapnellwerfer in meiner Hand.

„Position halten!", gab ich zu Kaliks durch und der Ketsch blieb weit über der Absturzstelle, inmitten der Luft stehen. Die Skiffe starteten, einer nach dem anderen. Und zuletzt verließ ich den Hangar, unsichtbar und schwer bewaffnet.

Die Kabale hatten tatsächlich eine ordentliche Linie um ihr Schiff gezogen und sie mit Verteidigungssystemen aller Art ausgestattet. Und wie vorausgeahnt fühlten sich die Vex von ihnen bedroht und griffen in großem Stil die Aliens an. Arkus knisterte und Solar brannte in der Luft und das Donnern von explodierenden Projektilen war noch weit zu hören. Mein Skiff landete vorn am Wrack, in der Nähe des Bodens, wo Kaliks die Brücke vermutete. Dann kletterten wir abwechselnd durch die Luken und landeten sicher auf dem Metall unter dem Skiff. Die anderen waren ebenfalls zu uns gestoßen und begannen mit Schweißern die Hülle zu brechen. Ein Ring von Schützen sicherte, für den Fall eines Angriffs, die Umgebung. Die nicht allzu weit entfernten Rufe und Schlachtgeräusche waren beunruhigend. Wir wollten auf keinen Fall mit dem Rücken zu Angreifern stehen.

Wir begaben uns schließlich schnell hinein und versuchten einen Weg auszumachen. Denn im Inneren herrschte beinahe vollkommene Dunkelheit. Nur einige gelbe Lichter flackerten hier und da. Sie offenbarten schwach einen unendlich langen Korridor.

Ein gruseliger Anblick in Totenstille.

Ich aktivierte einen Leuchtstab und ging voraus, während Kaliks mich instruierte.

Wir hielten die Waffen im Anschlag und sicherten jede Ecke, jede Biegung und jeden Raum, den wir fanden. Ich konnte mir keinen Fehler mehr erlauben.

Schließlich kamen wir in einen gewaltigen Vorraum, der wenigstens etwas erhellter war.

Hier wurde einiges zerstört und durcheinandergebracht. Der Boden schien ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz gerade zu verlaufen. Allerdings lag das wohl daran, dass das Kommandoschiff etwas schräg in den Konstrukten der Vex verhakt war. Unbeeindruckt gingen wir weiter.

Mehrere große Türen lagen auf unserem Weg, ehe wir endlich die Brücke erreichten. Ich musste an das gestohlene Waffenschiff denken, dass laut Kaliks im Hangar dieses Koloss zurückgelassen wurde. Die Brücke des Transporters erschien mir schon groß. Nun aber musste ich das Wort neu definieren. Die Halle wohl eher, war mit mehreren Ebenen ausgestattet. Verschiedenste Kommunikationsanlagen, Steuerungselemente und Anzeigen jeglicher Energieversorgung waren darauf verteilt.

Und ganz zufällig war die Besatzung noch am Leben. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf uns aufmerksam wurden. Taniks feuerte auf die Psions, die uns sofort entgegenkamen. Andere taten es ihm gleich, während ich auf die größeren Kreaturen schoss. Einige Feinde waren sofort tot. Überrascht. Doch der Rest war viel schwieriger klein zu kriegen.

Ranghohe große Kabale griffen zu Maschinengewehren und metzelten meine Leute nieder. Wieder nahm der Feind uns auseinander; wieder gab es Tote. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Also feuerte ich ununterbrochen, sprang auf den Rücken einer der Anführer und stieß ihm einen Schockdolch in den Nacken. Ein weiterer versuchte auf mich zu schießen.

Ich wich aus und feuerte direkt auf seinen Helm. Blut und Gehirnreste wurden mit dem plötzlichen Knall aus seinem Kopf geschleudert. Und die letzten Paar setzten meine Leute und ich gemeinsam unter Feuer.

Es roch nach verbranntem Alienfleisch und geschmolzenem Gummi. Aber wir hatten unser Ziel endlich erreicht. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht.

„Servitor Noka beginnt mit Datensammlung!", sagte Taniks. Ich würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Stattdessen betrachtete ich den Schmuck einer der Kabalanführer.

„Gut.", gab ich trocken zurück. Im Winkel meines äußeren Auges erkannte ich, wie Taniks das Gesicht verzog. Er ging durch die Brücke und sah sich einige Waffen der Aliens genauer an. Der Servitor Noka, den wir sicher hergebracht hatten, gab mehrmals den Fortschritt seiner Arbeit an: „10% ... 20% ... 30% ..." Als er bei der Hälfte angelangt war, spürte ich ein leichtes Beben.

Erst nahm ich es nicht ernst, doch als Nokas 60% erklangen, begann das gesamte Schiff zu grummeln. Es wurde schrecklich laut und es schien, als verlor ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen. Das Schiff neigte sich und brach durch eine Art erste Planetenschicht. Gestein kratzte an der Hülle entlang und löste ein grässliches Quietschen aus. Dann kam es zum Stillstand. Ich befreite mich aus einem Haufen Waffen und toter Psion. Kaum da ich die anderen erblickte, rief ich: „Raus hier! Zurück zu Skiff!"

Hektisch begannen wir die Brücke zu verlassen, jeden Gang zu nehmen, den wir gingen. Doch nun schien alles beinahe vollkommen schräg. Es war, als kletterten wir hinab. Die Korridore waren jetzt zu tödlichen Schluchten geworden, so ging es nur noch abwärts.

Und dort war nichts als Dunkelheit. Aber ein Lichtblick sagte uns, dass weit unter uns das Loch war, das wir in die Hülle geschnitten hatten. Servitor Noka wendete all seine Energie auf, um nicht wie ein Stein zu fallen. Er würde uns bald nichts mehr nützen, ohne Äther, ohne Energie. Aber die Informationen, die er enthielt, waren am wichtigsten, also wand ich alles darauf an, so schnell wie möglich dort rauszukommen.

Doch als wir dem Loch endlich nahe genug waren, begann das Schiff zu rutschen.

Es brach aus dem Gesteinskonstrukten der Vex und fiel seitwärts. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass wir hart aufkamen. Danach war alles schwarz.

Ich quetschte mich durch Kabel und Metallteilen hinaus. Grelles Licht zog mich an wie ein Insekt. Da stand ich nun, mit drei Armen und geronnenem Blut an meiner Stirn.

Ich sah mich um. Das Schiff lag gigantisch hinter mir und unter meinen Füßen befand sich Gestein. In der Ferne erspähte ich etwas, das ich mir niemals hätte vorstellen können.

Gewaltige Maschinen pumpten Arkus Energie in das Innere des Planeten und führten einen steten Austausch mit der ersten Hülle dieser Welt. Netka war nicht einfach nur von den Vex befallen. Sie hatten diesen Fels in eine gigantische Maschine verwandelt. Wofür auch immer sie es vorgesehen hatten. So viel Arkus hatte ich zuvor noch niemals gesehen.

Ich spürte, wie etwas großes präsent war. Kein etwas, eher eine Horde. Andersartige Vex, weiterentwickelt als die Bekannten näherten sich dem Schiffswrack. Ich spürte ihre Anwesenheit. Ich vernahm ihre sprechenden Herzen, ihre Neugier und Verärgerung.

Mein Blick wanderte am Schiff entlang. Einer dieser Generatoren, die Arkus pumpten, wurde durch den Aufprall beschädigt und die Energie entlud sich wie ein Fluss in die Tiefe der Konstrukte. Auf dem Weg zerstörte es alles. Wir hatten ihre Arbeit zunichte gemacht, was es auch immer war. Ich vernahm ihre unbändige Wut, die stetig wuchs. Ihre Welt brach auseinander. Das Arkus fraß sich tiefer und tiefer. Aber ich empfand kein Mitleid. Ich fühlte Angst. Ich wollte leben. Weg wollte ich. Mit aller Kraft die mir geblieben war, legte ich die Trümmer zur Seite, kletterte wieder hinein, wo ich hergekommen war.

„Taniks!", rief ich in die Dunkelheit. Stöhnen führte mich den Korridor entlang. Und da fand ich ihn, mit den anderen Überlebenden neben dem zerstörten Servitor Noka hocken.

„Servitor tot! Daten sind aber noch vorhanden", antwortete Taniks mir. Ich kniete mich im Halbdunkel zu den Überresten von Noka und kramte in den Kabeln herum.

„Datenbank sitzt meistens mittig. Hilf mir das Auge zu entfernen!", meinte ich.

Taniks schien mich zwar nicht zu mögen, aber er half mir dennoch. Auch die Anderen packten mit an. Sie entfernten die überflüssigen Teile und trennten die Kabel, die mit Nokas erloschenem Herzen verbunden waren.

In meinem COM hörte ich ein Surren, als wir uns dem Ausgang näherten. Es war Kaliks.

Ich trug Nokas Auge hinaus und half den anderen ebenfalls ins Licht zu gelangen. Nun mussten wir von Netka verschwinden.

„Kaliks, hier Tolliks. Wir sind sicher und haben die Daten, ermittle Position zur Abholung!", gab ich durch. Es kam keine Antwort, nur Rauschen. Und die Vex kamen näher.

Erwartungsvoll sah ich hinauf, zum Loch, das das Kabal-Kommandoschiff hineingerissen hatte. Ein einzelner Ketsch flog dort hindurch. Erst klein, dann immer größer. Schließlich erkannte ich ihn, es war mein Ketsch und es waren meine Skiffe, die uns retten kamen.

Die Vex hatten uns bereits erreicht, sodass wir unter Beschuss in die Skiffe kletterten.

Und obwohl wir uns entfernten, feuerten die Maschinen weiterhin auf uns. Ohne Erfolg. Sie schienen sich nun wie wilde, wütende Kreaturen zu verhalten, dessen Lebenswerk vernichtet war. Und obwohl ich erst dachte, dass sie alles wieder aufbauen könnten, musste ich eingestehen, mich geirrt zu haben.

Als wir den Planeten verließen, sah ich, wie Unmengen an Vex in Portale stürmten und sogar von den übrigen Kabalen abließen. Und im Orbit sah ich, wie diese Welt verblasste. Das Arkus erlosch, die Hülle brach und eine gewaltige Solar-Arkus-Explosion zerriss die restlichen Konstrukte.

Die Kabale waren hier geschlagen, gemeinsam mit den Vex. Doch was sollte noch kommen? Was lag da draußen, zwischen den Sternen in der Dunkelheit?


	9. Der Rat der Könige

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 9 Der Rat der Könige

Gelbe Banner zierten den Saal des Sprechens und Denkens der Hauptstadt von meiner Heimatwelt Kato'ril.

Die vielen Könige vieler Welten und Reiche nahmen auf ihren Sitzen in dem runden Raum platz. Ich selbst fand mich neben Sel'klahr wieder. Blicke lasteten auf mich. Ich war neu und zudem halb Maschine. Immer wieder beobachtete ich, wie einer der Könige auf meine Armprothese starrte. Unwohlsein machte sich in mir breit. Doch auch Freude. Noch nie saß ich in einem Saal des Sprechens und Denkens. Dort trafen sich die ersten Könige und verabschiedeten das Bündnis. Zuvor herrschte Zyklen lang Kriege zwischen Häusern, die sich alle als Könige erhoben. Sie waren ohne Schiffe, ohne Servitoren. Aber sie sprachen große Worte und einten uns, die Eliksni. Mittlerweile waren diese Treffen zur Tradition geworden. Zu jeder wichtigen Entscheidung kamen sie zusammen, flogen mit ihren Sprungschiffen an. Sie sprachen, dachten und entschieden. Und ich dachte, endlich Teil dieser großen Reden zu werden. Doch ich war aus einem anderen Grund hinzugerufen worden.

Drei Könige erhoben sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und sprachen die Worte des Bündnisses auf den drei Sprachen unserer Vorväter. Sie riefen der Reihe nach ihre Namen.

Virkas stand ganz rechts. Er war ein groß gewachsener Mann, dessen Banner das Symbol des Lowo' trug, ein Fell besetztes vierbeiniges Tier, das auf Kato'ril beheimatet war. Ein grausames Wesen, das seine Beute im Rudel jagte. Ich prägte mir das Gesicht des Königs ein. Er war unverkennlich. Trotz der Bündniszeit seither, wirkte er angespannt. In seinen vier Augen lag eine erschreckende Ungeduld. Er schien alles im Blick zu behalten und immer zwei seiner Arme hinter dem Rücken, unter seinem blauen Mantel zu verbergen. Vielleicht hatte er dort eine Waffe; bereit sie zu verwenden.

Elikir' stand ganz links. Sie war eine Frau und erst zur Ratskönigin ernannt worden. Neben den anderen wirkte sie klein und schwach. Doch man sprach von unglaublicher Kraft, die hinter ihrer Maskerade versteckt war. Ihr Vater, ihr Vorgänger war einige Tage vor ihrem Aufstieg zur Königin, an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben. Nun lastete ein ganzes System im Kasi-Quadranten auf ihren Schultern.

Auch ihr Gesicht merkte ich mir. Kleine blitzende Augen, voller Sorge und gleichzeitig angereichert mit Macht und Anmut.

Kirlash befand sich zwischen den anderen beiden. Er war noch älter als Virkas und schon bei der Gründung des Rates und Beschluss des Bündnisses dabei gewesen. Kirlash stützte sich auf einem Stab und stand gebückt da. Seine Stimme war rau und alt. Und damit ihn seine Krankheit nicht zerfraß, trug er Ätherbehälter direkt an seiner Maske, die er nie absetzte. Sein Gesicht erkannte ich nicht, also prägte ich mir seinen reich verzierten und gemusterten Helm gut ein.

Und zu guter Letzt erhob sich mein König und wies mich an, dasselbe zu tun. Also stand ich neben Sel'klahr und wir verbeugten uns gemeinsam vor den hohen Königen.

Dann begann er mit seinem Anliegen und ich beobachtete die Situation:

„Ihr rieft zum Rat, da ihr wisst, was geschehen ist im Duwirik-System, da ihr meinen Bericht kennt. Nun muss ein Urteil gefällt werden, über Tolliks..."

Kirlash unterbrach Sel'klahr und wandte seinen Blick auf mich. Da wusste ich, wo ich war. Ich, Tolliks, Meisterkell stand vor Gericht.

Ich hatte davon allerdings nur gehört. Die Könige vollzogen ihre Strafen nach dem Gesetz der Gewalt. Meist ließ man jemanden die unteren Arme abschneiden, wegen anderer, schlimmerer Taten sogar das Leben beenden. Und wie mich Virkas anblickte, sagte mir, dass dieser mich foltern wollte.

Kirlashs Unterbrechung lenkte allerdings meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Worte: „Richtig. Der Zerstörer von Netka!", sprach er.

Der gesamte Saal blickte nun auf mich.

„Mehrere Zyklen lang Quelle für Arkus, Kriegsgebiet gegen die Vex, sie im Zaum zu halten. Die Kabale dort besiegt, aber ein wichtiger Planet verloren. War es nicht Ziel, die Kabal Bedrohung abzuhalten? Und nicht, mit ihrem Schiff, genannte Welt zu zerstören?", fuhr er fort. Mein mechanischer Arm zuckte. Die drei metallenen Fingerglieder der Hand tanzten nervös. Während ich versuchte meinen Kopf stillzuhalten, zuckten die drei Finger meiner anderen noch fleischlichen Hände.

„Tolliks! Durch dein Handeln siegten wir, aber durch dein Handeln verloren wir auch. Das zieht das Gesetz der Gewalt hinzu. Dein Vergehen war unbeabsichtigt, das mindert deine Strafe. Doch es wird schmerzen!", beschloss Kirlash. Plötzlich trat Sel'klahr in die Mitte des Saales. Er verbeugte sich erneut.

„Entschuldigt ihr Hohen! Aber bitte gebietet mir, zu bestrafen! Er untersteht mir! Meinem Banner!", sprach er.

Ich wusste nicht, was geschah, ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Hätte ich mich geweigert eine Strafe anzunehmen, hätte man mich Bannerlos gemacht und zum Tode durch Gewalt verurteilt. Also musste ich akzeptieren, was entschieden wurde. Aber ich fürchtete mich. Und ich schwitzte. Mein Nackenfell begann zu jucken und mein Helm wirkte immer schwerer.

„Sel'klahr, König des Urteils. Elikir' gewährt euch zu strafen", begann Elikir'.

„Bestraft nach eurem Gesetz der Gewalt! Kirlash gewährt euch zu strafen!", sagte auch Kirlash.

Doch Virkas schwieg. Er blickte die Könige neben sich an, mit einem Blick, den ich nur als Entsetzen deuten konnte. Dann sah er von Sel'klahr zu mir rüber. Ich wich den feurigen Augen nicht aus, sondern blickte starr und so gut ich konnte, ohne Emotionen zurück.

Um das Schweigen zu unterbrechen, stampfte Kirlash auf. Virkas zögerte noch, dann sprach letztlich auch er: „König Urteil. Bestrafe, wie der Zerstörer von Netka...", er blickte wieder zu mir „... es verdient hat! Virkas gewährt euch, nach dem Gesetz des Banners zu strafen!"

„Ich danke den hohen Königen, für die Erlaubnis!", sagte Sel'klahr und wandte sich mir zu.

Ich blickte in seine gerechten Augen und wusste in diesem Moment, dass er fair urteilen würde. Und ich wusste, dass er mich mochte. Er wollte mich nicht verstümmeln. Aber er musste mich strafen.

„Tolliks, Zerstörer der Vexwelt Netka. Ich strafe dich nach meinem Gesetz der Gewalt! Du wirst kämpfen, ohne Waffen, ohne Rüstung. Siegst du, bist du von deiner Schuld befreit! Verlierst du ... bist du des Todes!", urteilte der König über mich.

Meine Mägen waren verkrampft und mir war schlecht geworden, doch ich verneigte mich, bereit meiner Strafe entgegenzutreten. Zwei Arme zur Seite gestreckt, zwei nach vorne und die Hände zu einer Schale gehalten. Sel'klahr strich über darüber und ich erhob mich wieder.

„So soll es sein! Wir werden den Vollzug der Strafe bezeugen!", beschloss Kirlash und beendete damit den Rat der Könige.

Das erleichterte mich recht wenig. Denn in meinem Kopf wiederholte ich laufend, was gesagt wurde: „Tolliks, Zerstörer von Netka... Kampf auf Leben und Tod ... Zerstörer von Netka..."

„Tolliks!", riss mich Sel'klahr schließlich aus den Gedanken. Er hatte mich nach draußen begleitet und legte mir freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich wollte ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass ich Angst hatte. Er war mein Retter. Denn sicher war, dass Virkas mich verstümmelt hätte. Nun musste ich mich aber einem Gegner stellen, der mich genauso verstümmeln könnte. Allerdings durfte ich mich dabei wehren. Das war ein Lichtblick, eine Chance und ein Test. Ja, Sel'klahr testete mich. Aber wofür?


	10. Das Gesetz der Gewalt

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten  
** Kapitel 10 Das Gesetz der Gewalt

Die Hauptstadt von Kato'ril hatte einen simplen Namen: Go'dren; das bedeutet „für immer".

Go'dren war Zentrum für alle Eliksni, es war Zuhause der Könige und der Ursprungsort unserer Zivilisation. Und im Herzen dieser Stadt sollte ich nach dem Gesetz der Gewalt meine Strafe erhalten. Auf einem großen Platz versammelten sich beinahe alle, um das Geschehen zu beobachten. Auch die Könige waren anwesend. Sie sahen von einem Gebäude aus zu. Sie waren nicht allzu weit entfernt, sodass ich ihre vielsagende Blicke deuten konnte:

Kirlash war neugierig über den Ausgang des Kampfes, Virkas freute sich voller Erwartung, mich leiden zu sehen und Elikir' schien besorgt zu sein. Sie zeigte von allen drei Königen am meisten Mitgefühl. Zudem verstand sie mein Handeln mehr noch als die anderen beiden. Und ich wusste, warum sie sich um mich sorgte. Ich hatte nur drei Augen und drei Arme. Meine Prothese nahm man mir ab. Ich war meinem Gegner unterlegen. Aber mir war nicht danach, deshalb aufzugeben, ich konnte auch nicht aufgeben. Stattdessen rief ich mir in Erinnerung, was Sel'klahr mir nach dem Gericht sagte:

„Dein Gegner wird ein Kell sein. Er hat seine Besatzung in den Tod geschickt und seinen obersten Kommandanten ermordet. Man sagt, er habe ein krummes Geschäft mit Bannerlosen gemacht. Er war unter Arrest, jetzt hat er dieselbe Chance wie du. Kovor sein Name, er ist gefährlich, lass dich nicht treffen; er schlägt hart zu!"

Danach ging er mit mir hierher und Königswachen nahmen mir alles ab, bis auf meine Hose. Nun stand ich dort, klein und verletzlich. Mein Rückenfell sträubte sich, als ich den angekündigten Kovor sah.

Sie zerrten ihn aus einem Gefangenentransporter und entfernten seine Ketten. Er war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer und besaß vier muskulöse Arme. Ich wirkte wie ein Niemand im Vergleich zu diesem Monster. Er schnaubte wütend und starrte mich finster an. Zudem war sein Körper mit Zeichen übersät, die seine Geschichte darstellten.

„Kampf bis zur Niederlage oder Tod, als erste Strafe des Urteils! Nach dem Gesetz der Gewalt von König Sel'klahr!", sprach ein dürrer Eliksni von einem Podest aus und erregte so die Masse zu brüllen. Auch Kovor brüllte.

„Kovor, der Mörder kämpfe für deine Freiheit!", erklang wieder die Stimme des Sprechers.

„Tolliks!", wandte er sich nun mir zu. Doch als die Masse meinen Namen hörte, wurde es still. Sie tuschelten, sprachen über mich. Blicke lasteten auf meinen Stummel, der einmal einer meiner Arme war. Ich war der Erste ranghohe Kell, der trotz seiner Behinderung weiterkämpfte und auch immer noch seinen Dienst weiterführen durfte.

„Tolliks, Zerstörer von Netka! Kämpfe dich von deiner Schuld frei!", brüllte der Sprecher befehlend in seinen Stimmenverstärker.

Als ich meinen Blick von dem Podest wieder löste und Kovor sah, schrak ich zusammen. Dieser Eliksni kam mit großen Schritten und laut schnaubend auf mich zugerannt. Er holte seine zwei linken Arme zum Schlag aus. Ich stand nur wie angewurzelt da. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Da traf mich auch schon sein erster Schlag. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich Kabalgeschosse gefressen. Mein Gesicht schmerzte, einige meiner kleineren Zähne flogen durch die Luft und landeten neben mir im Dreck. Kovor ließ mir aber keine Zeit mich wieder aufzurappeln, stattdessen ergriff er mich und wirbelte mich durch die Luft.

Ich glaube, ich schlitterte mehrere Meter durch den staubigen Boden und schluckte Steine.

Kovor brüllte triumphierend, doch er war noch nicht fertig mit mir. Ich hörte seine schweren Schritte, sein freudiges schnaufen. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah ich hinauf, durch das Fenster, hinter dem die Könige standen. Und mein Blick traf auf Elikir'. Sie gab mir mit ihren Augen zu verstehen, was getan werden musste und ich nickte, so deutlich, dass sie es erkennen konnte. Dann zog ich mich aus dem Dreck, kroch einige Schritte auf Kovor zu, und als er mich packen wollte, schlüpfte ich durch seine Beine und ergriff seine unteren Arme. Mit meinem dritten Arm schlug ich, so kräftig ich konnte auf seine Knochen ein, bis sie brachen. Kovor stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus und zog seine schmerzenden Glieder von mir fort. Doch im gleichen Zug wandte er sich um und traf mich wieder im Gesicht. Ich taumelte zurück und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Der Boden existierte plötzlich nicht mehr. Ich fiel, dachte ewig zu fallen, doch ich kam hart auf. Alles schmerzte und Blut rann mir aus einer Wunde am Kopf. Als sich wieder ein Bild vor mir ergab, schrak ich erneut zusammen, doch dieses Mal wich ich aus. Kovor rammte seinen Fuß mit voller Kraft auf die Stelle, wo ich eben noch gelegen hatte. Schnell stand ich wieder auf, verpasste ihm einige Schläge aufs Knie und wich wieder aus. Damit hatte ich ihn richtig wütend gemacht. Er schlug wild um sich, brüllte, warf mit Dreck. Er wollte mich blind machen. Das gelang ihm auch beinahe, als ich auf eine kindische Idee kam:

„Hinter dir!", rief ich ihm zu. Ich dachte nicht, dass es funktionieren würde, doch er fiel tatsächlich darauf rein. Er hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf, mit Staub zu werfen. Diesmal ergriff ich eine Handvoll Dreck, sprang auf seinen Rücken und klatschte ihm alles direkt ins Gesicht. Er schnaufte.

„Du verdammter...! Ich töte dich!", schrie er und versuchte mich wieder zu ergreifen. Ich hatte drei seiner Augen verletzt und er war so gut wie blind. Trotzdem nahm er mich noch wahr und wendete alles darauf an, mich zu kriegen.

Ich rutschte von seinen Schultern ab und fiel. Aber es gelang mir mich sofort wieder aufzurichten, um ihm sogleich ein paar Tritte zu verpassen. Ein Knacken sagte mir, dass ich einen weiteren Knochen gebrochen hatte. Ein Schmerzensschrei bestätigte, was ich dachte. Doch als ich erneut zutrat, packte Kovor mein Bein und stieß mehrfach mit seinen Ellbögen auf mich ein. Ein gewaltiger Schmerz durchströmte meinen Körper, als mein unterer Beinknochen viermal brach. Ich taumelte Rückwärts, hüpfte von ihm fort. Aber er bekam mich wieder zu fassen. Zwei Schläge trafen mich an der Brust, ein Weiterer erneut direkt ins Gesicht. Ich fand mich voller Schmerzen im Dreck wieder, schmeckte Blut und spürte wütende Schritte auf mich zukommen. Schnell aufrichten, dachte ich; aber gebrochene Rippen klemmten mir die Luft ab.

„Jetzt bist du tot!", hörte ich Kovor. Er packte mich mit seinen heilen Händen und hob mich hoch. Als er mich allerdings Richtung Grund schmettern wollte, befreite ich mein gesundes Bein und trat ihm gegen den Hinterkopf, sodass er seinen Griff lockerte und ich auf seinem Rücken landete, wo ich mich mit letzter Kraft um seinen Hals klammerte.

Kovor rang nach Luft, als ich ihn mit meinem Körpergewicht würgte. Nicht einmal seine kläglichen Versuche mich zu packen, lösten meinen Griff.

Ich war beinahe kampfunfähig, aber ich wollte nicht sterben und er stand zwischen mir und dem Leben, also ließ ich nicht los. Er röchelte und spuckte.

Plötzlich lockerte er sich und sackte zusammen. Erschöpft vom Kampf stolperte ich einige Schritte von ihm weg und sah mich in der Menge um. Sie wirkten nicht begeistert, aber sie sahen auch nicht wütend aus. Sie waren eher erstaunt. Aber noch mehr interessierte mich, was die hohen Könige dachten.

Ich hob meinen Kopf zu ihnen und erkannte verschwommene Gesichter.

Kirlash hatte den üblichen Ausdruck, aber Virkas sah verärgert und enttäuscht aus.

Elikir' lächelte. Doch als ich gequält zurücklächelte, blickte sie erschrocken drein. Leider wusste ich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Hinter mir erhob sich ein Schatten, ein Mörder mit unglaublicher Wut auf mich. Kovor hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, er lebte noch und holte zum finalen Schlag aus. In diesem Moment hörte ich einen Pfiff, und als ich nach dessen Ursprung suchte, sah ich eine Waffe auf mich zufliegen. Ich ergriff sie und drückte den Abzug sogleich durch. Ein lauter Knall erschütterte Mark und Knochen und ein Schwall äthergetränktes Blut schoss mir entgegen; Knochenstücke und Gehirnreste landeten im Staub und Kovor sank tot zu Boden.

Das war das Gesetz des Banners, das war das Gesetz der Gewalt. Ich hatte gesiegt und das Recht der Waffe erhalten. Doch als ich abgedrückt hatte, erschoss ich nicht nur Kovor. Ich tötete auch einen Teil von mir.

Ich hatte zwar schon öfter Männer verloren, doch sie starben nicht durch meine Hand. Kovor war der erste Eliksni, den ich getötet hatte und ich... ich fand es gerecht. Er war ein Mörder. Er hatte es verdient und ich wollte leben.

Doch der Schock stand mir noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Obwohl mein Gegner bereits lag, hielt ich die Waffe immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Eine helfende Hand senkte die Schockpistole und nahm mir damit die Bürde ab. Dieser Jemand war Sel'klahr.

„Beruhige dich Tolliks! Der Kampf ist vorbei... hörst du es nicht?", sagte er. Und tatsächlich, die Eliksni riefen mir zu und einige Wachen kamen mit meiner Rüstung und meiner Armprothese. Ich konnte zwar nicht lächeln, aber ich war froh. Ich war froh zu leben, ich war froh, dass Sel'klahr mich auf gleicher Höhe betrachtete und ich war froh, dass ich als Vernarbter respektiert wurde.

Ich nahm ihnen gleich meinen robotischen Arm ab und setzte ihn auf den Stummel. Als er sich mit den eingepflanzten Rezeptoren verband, spürte ich wieder die mittlerweile gewohnte Präsenz in meinem Hirn. Doch ich war schwer verletzt und Rüstung und Armprothese änderten daran nichts. Deshalb stützte mich Sel'klahr bis zum Gebäude, von dem aus die hohen Könige zugesehen hatten. Einige kleinere Diener kamen mit Verbänden und flüssigem Äther, um mich zu verarzten. Eine Ehre, die sonst nur Königen zuteilwurde.

Ich verbrachte bereits einige Stunden in einem Raum, während mir heilendes Äther injiziert wurde. Ich versuchte zu schlafen, aber ich tat kein Auge zu, also versuchte ich mich abzulenken, doch es gab nichts, womit ich mich beschäftigen konnte. Mein Körper schmerzte und ich sah nur verschwommen. Es war eine Quälerei, doch ich jammerte nicht, denn ich lebte. Und als ich dachte, dass ich noch lange alleine sein würde, kam plötzlich jemand in meine Kammer. Die Gestalt war in einen Umhang gehüllt und verschloss die Tür. Geheimnisvoll kam sie auf mich zu und setzte sich auf den Rand meiner Liege. Als sie die Kapuze zurückwarf, sah mich Elikir' an. Und sowie ich sie erkannte, sagte ich mit einem überraschten Ton ihren Namen.

„Sei leise!", gebot sie mir und stattdessen flüsterte ich: „Wieso kommt ihr zu mir?"

Sie sah kurz zur Tür, dann wieder zu mir. Sie rückte etwas näher und flüsterte ebenso:

„Du bist stark und intelligent. Aber ich habe heute gesehen, wie du mit dir gerungen hast, ich respektiere so etwas." Ich wusste nicht, warum sie deswegen flüsterte, nur um mir das zu sagen, aber ich hatte ohnehin mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl zu kämpfen, seitdem sie mir nähergekommen war.

„Unser Volk ist im Umbruch Tolliks! Jemand hat vor, Sel'klahr und uns, die hohen Könige zu töten. Sel'klahr vertraut dir und er wird dich bald, wenn du wieder gesund bist, zum engsten Berater ernennen. Beschütze ihn, er könnte unsere Welt verändern. Und... Und finde heraus, wer damit zu tun haben könnte. Meine Reißer haben noch nichts, aber die Bedrohung ist real...", fuhr sie fort.

Diese Nachricht schockierte mich und ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Aber weil ich sie nicht enttäuschen wollte, nickte ich. Sie lächelte kurz, dann entschwand die Freude wieder der Sorge. Sie wandte sich zum gehen, als sie kurz innehielt.

„Und Tolliks... sei vorsichtig!", sagte sie und wirkte dabei auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise besorgt. Ich war noch niemals einer solchen Frau begegnet, und ich mochte sie, mehr als es mir zustand. Und das war der Grund, warum ich ihr noch nachblickte, als sie die Kapuze wieder überzog und den Raum verließ, das war der Grund, warum ich lange Zeit kein Auge mehr zu bekam. Ich verspürte den Drang sie wiederzusehen, aber nicht ohne Informationen, nicht ohne ihr sagen zu können, wer dahinter steckt...


	11. Ein Kell steigt auf 1

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 11 Ein Kell steigt auf - Teil 1

Der Himmel erstrahlte lila und die Wolken brachen das Licht der roten Sonne von Kato'ril.

Es war lange her, dass ich auf meiner Heimatwelt gewesen war. Lange, dass ich dieses schöne Schauspiel betrachtet hatte.

Nun waren schon einige Wochen vergangen, mein Körper hatte sich langsam erholt. Die Knochen meines Beines wuchsen wieder zusammen. Ich war hart im Nehmen, und da ich es nicht mehr in meiner Kammer aushielt, hatte ich mich aufs Dach des Turmes geschlichen, in dem ich verpflegt wurde. Von dort konnte man alles betrachten. In die Ferne blicken.

Ich hatte das alles vermisst. Auch wenn ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich schon vor vielen Zyklen den Weltenraum zu meinem Zuhause gemacht hatte. Allerdings konnte ich nicht bestreiten, das Kato'ril von allen Welten, die ich bisher gesehen hatte, immer noch die Einzigartigste war.

Doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Etwas war anders; nicht mehr wie früher.

Ich suchte vergebens die Äthermeere. Alles was ich erblickte waren kleine Tümpel, gewaltige Fabriken, welche die Natur schändeten und wie bedrohliche metallene Klötze in den Himmel aufragten. Rund um Go'dren war die Wildnis dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und Eliksni drängten sich in einem großen Gebiet in Slums.

Ich hörte von vielen Kriegsverletzten, Leuten wie mir, die keine Prothesen kannten, die keine Chance mehr bekamen. All diese Eliksni lebten dort, rund um die Stadt; ausgegrenzt von der Gesellschaft.

Ich war entsetzt und traurig. Einmal gab es dort viele Pflanzen, weite Wiesen und Seen. Ein Meer lag südlich der Stadt und wilde Loudwor Herden zogen durch das Land.

Auch damals war Go'dren eine große Stadt, doch sie war eine Stätte der Natur, des Friedens und der Wissenschaft. Es war mit dem, wie ich es nun sah, nicht mehr zu vergleichen. Nun stand aber alles im Umbruch. Sel'klahr, mein König hatte vor ein neues Gesetz zu festigen. Er wollte Meister von Go'dren werden und stand im Konflikt mit einigen anderen Königen. Und seine Beweggründe waren mir so deutlich wie ich mir selbst. Sel'klahr wollte das alte Zeitalter wieder aufleben lassen, nur besser und gerechter. Mit mir hatte er angefangen. Einen vernarbten, dreiarmigen Kell als seinen Schützling anzusehen und ihm das Recht des Banners zu geben.

Der Rat schien sogar auf seiner Seite, das könnte einigen überhaupt nicht gefallen. Was bedeutete, dass er und die anderen Könige tatsächlich in großer Gefahr waren.

Als ich wieder in meiner Kammer war, warteten bereits Sel'klahr und mein Servitor Kaliks gemeinsam mit einigen Wachen dort.

„Tolliks! Wo warst du?", fragte mein König.

„Die Aussicht genießen... mein Herr!", verneigte ich mich zur Begrüßung.

Er lächelte und schlug mir vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

„Es gibt Interessantes zu berichten!", begann er. Ich fragte natürlich, warum er persönlich kam, aber er fuhr schnell fort:

„Dein Servitor hat gut gearbeitet. Hat zerstörte Einheit Servitor Noka untersucht und alle Daten entschlüsselt!" Ich staunte nicht schlecht, wie ich das hörte. Ich fragte mich schon, wie lange Kaliks dafür noch brauchte, hatte es aber auch beinahe schon vergessen.

Sel'klahr bemerkte meinen Blick und fuhr weiter fort:

„Kabale besitzen gewaltige Flotte, die auf dem Weg ins Duwirik-System ist. Der Rat hat Truppen aus dem System abgezogen und Sammlerketschen haben Trümmer der Schlachten entfernt. Kabale kriegen keine Informationen zu unserer Heimatwelt. Der Verlust von Netka war unvermeidbar. Kabale sind immer noch zu stark und ihr eigentliches Kommando wäre unserem weit überlegen. Das bedeutet...", Sel'klahr hielt kurz inne und ließ mich alles verarbeiten.

„Das bedeutet Tolliks, dass du offiziell durch das Recht des Banners und des Krieges zweimal frei bist. Und deshalb ernenne ich dich hiermit zu meinem Berater und damit zum Nachfolger meines Amtes", verkündete er.

Ich sank ehrerbietig auf die Knie und streckte alle Arme von mir, bis auf die zwei oberen, die ich zu einer Schale formte. Der König bat mich aufzustehen und schlug mir dann erneut vorsichtig auf die Schulter. Seine vier Augen sahen tief in meine Drei und gaben mir Kraft.

„Nie wieder!", sagte er. „Nie wieder wirst du dich vor mir verbeugen müssen! Nun bist du mir gleichgestellt, beinahe König. Verneige dich nur vor den Ältesten, aber lasse dich von niemand anderen brechen!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Sel'klahr meine Kammer und ließ mich mit Kaliks zurück. Alleine mit meinem Servitor, der weder Freude noch Schmerz empfand. Er beglückwünschte mich nicht einmal, aber immerhin trug er meinen neuen Rang in seine Protokolle ein.

Ich sagte Kaliks, er solle sich um meinen neuen Ketsch kümmern und Taniks zu mir schicken. Das tat der Servitor auch und ließ mich in meiner Kammer alleine.

Langsam fühlte ich mich darin unwohl, aber mein Bein war noch nicht ganz verheilt und viel schlimmer waren noch meine Rippen. Jeder Atemzug stach und jede Erschütterung schmerzte. Deshalb sollte ich noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Allerdings wollte ich für ein Fest wieder fit sein. Man hatte vor den Sieg über die kleine Kabalflotte zu feiern und die Gefallenen zu ehren. Alle Könige wollten daran teilnehmen und damit auch Elikir'.

Ich hatte Taniks seit Wochen schon nicht mehr gesehen. Abgesehen davon, dass wir uns aus dem Weg gingen. Nun schien es sogar noch größere Reibungen zwischen uns zu geben, denn meine Beförderung blieb nicht unbekannt. Leider aber blieb Taniks unbelohnt für seine Arbeit. Ich hatte also eine Idee, ihm zu neuem Ruhm zu verhelfen. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach befördern, auch wenn er es tatsächlich verdient hatte, aber die Gesetze verboten es. Also bot ich ihm an, bei der Aufklärung einer Verschwörung zu helfen. Würde es ihm gelingen Informationen darüber zu finden, dann hätte er alles Recht auf einen neuen Rang. Taniks wirkte nur teilweise zufrieden, aber er verließ meine Kammer und ging der Aufgabe nach.

Ich muss zugeben, ich habe bis heute keine Ahnung, was Taniks die darauffolgenden Tage lang machte, aber wir trafen uns wie verabredet auf dem Dach des Turmes.

Er war mir wie ein Schatten gefolgt und hatte darauf geachtet, dass uns niemand beobachten würde. Dann begann er mir leise zu erzählen, was er herausgefunden hatte:  
„Gibt Häuser der Bannerlosen, die ihre eigenen Banner sticken und es gibt Reißer, die ihre Könige mit falschen Informationen beliefern. Scheint Großes zu laufen, sieht nicht gut aus... Hinter Verschwörung soll ein König aus dem Rat stecken. Habe seinen Namen nicht gehört... Das war alles!"

Er zog sich leicht zurück, nicht vor Angst, mehr aus dem Grund, zu sehr in meiner Nähe zu stehen.

„Danke... Taniks. Aber suche weiter, ich brauche einen Namen. Sei dir sicher, du bekommst was du willst!", gab ich ihm zur Antwort.

Taniks zuckte merkwürdig und aggressiv. „Du weißt nicht, was ich will!", dann war er verschwunden.

Irgendwie war es mir egal. Ich hatte keine Lust gehabt, mich für alles zu entschuldigen, aber ich hatte ihm immerhin eine Chance gegeben. Damals dachte ich, wenn er sie nicht wahrnahm oder sah, dann sollte es mir egal sein.

Also war es mir auch egal und anstatt weiter darüber nachzudenken, kleidete ich mich für die Feier an. Ein Helm und eine Rüstung die meinen Rang symbolisierte, ein Banner, dass meine Zugehörigkeit darstellte und mein versteckter mechanischer Arm, der mich nicht so auffällig machen sollte. Ich dachte meine mechanischen Fingerglieder mit einem Handschuh zu verbergen, erschien mir zu diesem Anlass richtig.

Und ich hatte Erfolg. Niemand starrte mich mit diesem Ausdruck an, wie man auf Bannerlose blickte, auf Vernarbte; auf Verstümmelte. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich das erste Mal richtig frei sein.

Zwischen Reichen und Ranghohen sowie Königen, an einem Ort, geschmückt mit den Bannern vieler alter Häuser und neuen Königreichen. Hier traf man auch Arme an, jene, die man als Soldaten ansah, als Anfänger. Einige wuchsen bereits reich und bekannt auf, Andere eher nicht. Sie mussten sich ihren Rang durch Krieg erkämpfen, durch Respekt und Ehre. Aber ich war aus einem anderen Grund dort, als zu bestimmen, wer wer war. Ich wollte Elikir' treffen.

Man veranstaltete ein Schlachtfest, auf dem Marktplatz, wo ich einige Wochen zuvor gegen Kovor kämpfte. Vier Lowo' kämpften in einem abgezäunten Bereich gegen einige vogelartige Wesen, die nicht fliegen konnten. Sie hatten allerdings Stacheln und zögerten nicht sie bei Gefahr einzusetzen. Die Lowo' hatten schwer zu kämpfen und einen erwischte es sogar übel. Jedes Mal, wenn eines der Tiere einen Angriff wagte, jubelten und brüllten die Anwesenden der Feier. Elikir' traf ich in der Nähe. Sie betrachtete das Geschehen eher unachtsam. Und bevor ich mich ihr näherte, konnte ich nicht um, sie zu betrachten. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog mich ihr Äußeres an. Sie war in einen großen roten Umhang gekleidet und trug eine prächtige Rüstung mit dem Banner ihres Reiches darauf. Durch die Rüstung erkannte ich ihre Formen, ihre zierliche Körperform. Auch wenn sich Frauen von Männern kaum unterscheiden, so sehen sie doch etwas kleiner und zerbrechlicher aus. Aber zu glauben, dass sie es sind, wäre ein Fehler. Ein gewaltiger sogar. Jedenfalls blieb mein Blick an ihrem nachdenklichen Gesicht haften. Ihre kleinen Augen starrten golden immerzu in dieselbe Richtung, ihre Lippen waren dünn und angespannt und ihre Nasenschlitze zuckten. Sie wirkte sehr besorgt. Auch ihre blauschwarze Haut und ihr Fell sahen blass aus. Sie war in noch größerer Sorge, als das letzte Mal.

Ich ging zu ihr und stellte mich unauffällig neben ihr.

„Elikir? Hohe Königin... Ich wollte mit euch sprechen", riss ich sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt.

Sie schrak leicht zusammen, versuchte aber keine deutlichen Bewegungen zu machen. „Verdammt Tolliks...", flüsterte sie. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, dann rückte ich allerdings näher an sie heran und tat so, als würde ich den Kampf beobachten, was ich auch tatsächlich irgendwie tat. Die Lowo' stürzten sich auf einen der Vögel und zerrissen ihn. Das letzte Federvieh wandte sich zur Flucht, doch dort war kein Entkommen.

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?", flüsterte sie, dabei strich sie sich ihr Kopffell nach hinten und setzte ihren Helm auf, den sie die ganze Zeit mit ihrem rechten unteren Arm gehalten hatte. Ich nickte ehrerbietig.

„Viel weiß ich nicht, aber wenn es wahr ist, dann steckt einer der Könige hinter der Verschwörung!", flüsterte ich zurück.

Sie atmete schwer ein und wieder aus, dabei zuckten ihre vier Augen hin und her.

„Das ist nicht gut!", meinte sie. Es war mir bereits klar, dass das nicht gut war, aber ich hielt das Ganze für noch zu früh, um sich solche Sorgen zu machen. Immerhin war noch genug Zeit, um den Verantwortlichen zu stellen, dachte ich. Und genau das konnte sie aus meinen drei Augen ablesen.

„Es ist genau richtig! Es gibt Aufstände in den Slums und einige Anschläge haben Opfer gebracht. König des Steines ist tot! Sein Kell Chelchis soll ihn bald ersetzen. Aber wir müssen handeln...", sagte sie so leise sie konnte, aber etwas aufgebracht, dabei hatte sie sich leicht zu mir gedreht. Und in diesem Moment sahen wir einander in die Augen, wie wir es noch nicht getan hatten. Als es ihr bewusst wurde, blickte sie verlegen weg und stotterte leicht: „Ich... Ich werde den Rat einberufen."

Um sie zu beruhigen, legte ich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte: „Sei vorsichtig!"

Ein flüchtiger Blick beendete unser Gespräch und sie ging, verschwand trotz ihrer Pracht mit einigen Wachen in der Menge.

Ich selbst blieb noch einen Moment länger stehen und beobachtete das Ende des Kampfes.

Die Lowo' hatten ihr Opfer eingekreist und bellten und fauchten. Das Vogeltier schrie und versuchte mit seinen Stacheln die Angreifer abzuwehren. Doch ein gerissenes Raubtier sprang es von hinten an. Die Kreaturen rangen darum, sich an dem Fleisch zu laben. Ihre Kräfte mit dem Blut des Vogels aufzutanken.

Ich sah zu, ich blickte in die Augen des toten Wesens und mich überfiel ein kalter Schauer. Etwas Grauenvolles lag in der Luft. Etwas, dass ich nur dem Tod zuordnen konnte. Der Dunkelheit in dieser Welt...


	12. Schmerz - Ein Kell steigt auf 2

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 12 Schmerz - Ein Kell steigt auf Teil 2

Nach dem Fest traf ich Taniks erneut. Diesmal bei meinem Ketsch. Das Schiff schwebte prächtig über der gewaltigen Landefläche von Go'dren. Spitz ragte der Bug voraus und die gewaltigen Triebwerke am anderen Ende gaben ein wohlbekanntes Brummen von sich. Ich hatte die Geräusche und die von Arkus und Solar erfüllte Luft schon vermisst. Dadurch luden sich auch endlich wieder meine Psi-Kräfte auf. Mein Körper fühlte sich wieder entspannter an, meine Muskeln kräftiger.

Ein Skiff brachte mich an Board, wo Taniks mich erst ignorierte, aber sich dann der Pflicht nach verbeugte. Ich gab ihn zu verstehen, dass er reden konnte, worauf mich seine blitzenden, aggressiven Augen anstarrten. Er wandte sich zur Seite und konzentrierte seinen Blick nun auf die Arbeiter, welche den Ketsch auf Vordermann brachten.

„Arbeit läuft gut. Wenn es so weitergeht, ist Ketsch in wenigen Stunden Einsatzbereit. Lag Wochen im Hangar von Sprungschiff. Erst vor drei Tagen zur Reparatur freigegeben worden...", meinte er.

Ich kam näher und baute mich neben ihm auf. Tatsächlich war ich ein wenig größer als er. Das mochte an mehr Äther liegen, oder daran, dass ich älter war.

„Taniks... Du weißt, warum ich hier bin!", sagte ich mahnend, aber flüsternd.

Er wandte sich nur leicht um und wirkte entnervt. Genauso patzig reagierte er auch:

„Nichts! Kein Name. Nichts! Meine Aufgabe ist sinnlos, ich komme nicht näher an Verantwortlichen heran. Einige wissen, dass ich 'Kell' bin!", seine Stimme war herabwürdigend und die Betonung auf Kell machte mich nervös. Wollte er damit darauf hinweisen, dass er immer noch nur ein Kell war? Oder wollte er mir etwas anderes damit sagen?

Ich konnte mir diese Art nicht gefallen lassen. Er sprach ohne jeden Respekt vor seinen Anführer.

„Du bist undankbar Taniks! Ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben und du trittst sie mit Füßen! Was soll das Ganze? Komm deiner Aufgabe nach oder ich werde dich...!", wollte ich drohen.

„Was!? Was willst du tun, Tolliks!? Mich zu einem Bannerlosen machen?", unterbrach er mich knurrend und fauchend, dabei war er so laut, dass seine Stimme durch den Hangar hallte. Einige Arbeiter sahen auf, andere zogen sich ängstlich zurück.

Nun blickte Taniks mich erneut direkt an. Er suchte meine Augen, um mich herauszufordern. Ich gab nicht nach, ich nahm diese Herausforderung nicht an, aber ich musste ihm zeigen, dass er sich mit dem Falschen anlegte.

Ich fauchte alle Arbeiter an, dass sie sich zurückzogen, um nichts mehr sehen und hören zu können. Denn was ich daraufhin tat, sollte niemand außer Taniks sehen.

Ich löste Energie aus meinem Körper und ließ elektrisierende Kraft durch meine Arme schießen. Arkus entlud sich mit einer Druckwelle, welche den Kell mit sich riss. Er schlug gegen einen metallenen Behälter und stürzte nach vorne auf die Knie.

„Du bist zu weit gegangen Taniks! Ich hatte dir eine Chance gegeben! Du hast sie nicht wahrgenommen und mir gedroht, hrrr!", schrie ich und streckte bedrohlich alle vier Arme zur Seite aus, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Taniks sah auf und sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Hass und Überraschung. Nun wusste er es. Nun war ihm klar, was für Fähigkeiten ich besaß. Niemand sonst wusste davon. Seit der Vexwelt Dubka, wo ich sie erhalten hatte, sprach ich mit keinem darüber oder setzte sie in der Nähe meiner Leute oder gar gegen sie ein. Bis zu diesem Moment. Mir entglitt das logische Denken, ich handelte einfach nur, zeigte ihm, wer der Anführer ist.

„Verflucht! Verschwinde von meinem Ketsch, Taniks! Von heute an bist du kein Kell mehr! Außer du zollst mir genug Respekt, dass ich dich wieder aufnehme!", beschloss ich hart und ohne zu zögern.

Es herrschte kurz Stille und ich starrte einfach nur auf den Eliksni, der sich langsam wieder erhob. Schließlich stand er vor mir, löste seine Rangmaske, entblößte sein vernarbtes Gesicht und warf das Rüstungsteil vor meine Füße. Er spuckte aus und warf seinen rötlichen Mantel zurück, sodass ich erkennen konnte, dass er nur drei Arme hatte. Sein unterer rechter Arm war sauber abgetrennt und sein Stummel verbunden.

Ich wusste keine Worte dafür und ich sagte auch nichts weiter. Ich starrte ihn nur verständnislos an. In Gedanken hielt ich ihn für verrückt. Welcher Eliksni tat sich so etwas nur selbst an? Und wieso sollte er so etwas tun?

Ich wusste die Antwort darauf sogleich, als Taniks meinen mechanischen Arm begierig ansah. Genauso schnell schaute er aber wieder weg und ging an mir vorbei.

Er verließ meinen Ketsch und ich glaubte, ihn nicht mehr wiederzusehen.

Taniks war keiner, der sich entschuldigte; keiner, der sich unterwarf. Alles was er tat, um Kell unter mir zu werden, tat er nur, um mich zu beherrschen, für seinen Ruhm. Ich war blind gewesen...

Einige Tage vergingen und man hörte von weiteren Anschlägen auf hohe Eliksni. Jemand hatte tatsächlich vor die Macht zu übernehmen und nun drängte die Zeit. Der Verantwortliche musste gefunden und zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.

Wie Elikir', die hohe Königin mir bereits sagte, rief sie den Rat zusammen, alle versammelten sich für ein Gericht in der Halle des Sprechens und Denkens. Ich und der Urteils König sollten auch daran teilnehmen. Ich wollte gemeinsam mit Sel'klahr dort erscheinen und er scheinbar auch, denn er bat mich, zu seinem Sitz in Go'dren zu kommen. Es war ein Turm, ähnlich dem, wo man mich verarztet hatte. Besser gesagt war es nur die oberste Etage, welche dem Urteilskönig gehörte. Somit auch die Landeplattform, auf der mich mein Skiff absetzte. Zwei Wachen kamen zur Begrüßung und begleiteten mich durch die edlen Gänge, die mit Bildern geschmückt waren. Man sah vereinzelt Gemälde und Fotos von bekannten Eliksni, einige waren Verwandte von Sel'klahr oder Kells, die unter ihm oder seinen Vorgängern gedient hatten. Schließlich blieben wir aber vor einer zweiflügligen Tür stehen, die in ein Büro führte. Die Wachen wollten die Tür für mich öffnen, doch ich tat es selbst. Zwei Griffe waren an jeder Tür, jeder für eine Hand. Mit allen vier Armen stemmte ich die hölzernen Flügel also nach innen auf und gelangte so in einen großen Raum, an dessen anderen Ende ein ebenfalls großes rundes Fenster saß. Der Ausblick war fantastisch. Aber noch viel interessanter war das Innenleben dieses Raumes. An den Wänden standen hohe Regale, die in jeder Ecke mit Büchern ausgefüllt waren. Alte Wälzer, aus einer Zeit vor der Technik. Sie enthielten oft Siegesgeschichten und Erzählungen von großen Leuten. Ich hatte aber nur selten Bücher gelesen. Ich war immerzu mit meinen Aufgaben beschäftigt gewesen, und wenn ich mal alleine war, bastelte ich an technischen Geräten rum, so wie ich es an meinem Arm tat. Immerhin hatte ich ihn schon nach einigen Wochen komplett erneuert und verbessert. Die Finger bewegten sich feinfühliger und die Gelenke quietschten nicht mehr, wie sie es vorher getan hatten.

Die Tür schloss sich plötzlich hinter mir und riss mich aus den Gedanken. Mir blieb nichts anderes, als meine Aufmerksamkeit der Gestalt zuzuwenden, die mit mir in dem Raum war.

„Tolliks! Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte mich Sel'klahr. Ich war kurz davor mich zu verbeugen, doch als ich mich erinnerte, was er mir in meiner Kammer sagte, beließ ich es bei einer schnellen Neigung meines Kopfes.

„Besser. Ich bin wieder gut bei Kräften", entgegnete ich ihm.

„Gut, gut! Setz dich Tolliks... ich wollte mit dir reden", lächelte Sel'klahr und wies auf einen Sessel, der auf einen abgerundeten Schreibtisch gerichtet war. Ich zögerte nicht und ließ mich in den grauen Stoff sinken. Mein König setzte sich ebenfalls. Er hatte allerdings seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch.

„Weißt du Tolliks, meine Familie hat einige Grausamkeiten hinter sich. Mein Vater... war König des grünen Banners. Er hatte Reich am anderen Ende von Kato'ril und dort alles ausgebeutet, bis er von meiner Mutter ermordet wurde. Sie gab mir den Königshelm weiter und sagte, ich soll das Beste daraus machen. Und nachdem sie starb, hatte ich damit angefangen...", begann er zu erzählen, doch er hielt kurz inne und sah auf den Boden.

Dabei betrachtete ich sein schmales Gesicht genau und las eine gewisse Angst darin ab, eine Sorge. Ich fühlte... ich fühlte mich verpflichtet ihm auch etwas von mir zu erzählen:

„Ich verlor meine Eltern an der mysteriösen Krankheit, von der in den letzten Jahren immer mehr sprechen... Allerdings trauere ich nicht. Sie waren kalt zu mir. Sie sagten, wenn ich kein Kell würde, wäre ich ein Niemand. Sie ließen mich mit allem alleine und ich sollte mich hocharbeiten. Aber anstatt zum Militär zu gehen, half ich in der Industrie. Sie hassten mich, bevor sie starben. Ich weiß auch nicht recht, warum ich schließlich doch auf einem Ketsch diente... Aber das ist nicht so wichtig, ich hatte nie im Sinn meine Eltern stolz zu machen. Vielleicht wollte ich einen höheren Zweck dienen. Und jetzt... jetzt will ich es auch."

Als Sel'klahr das hörte, sah er wieder auf und lächelte. Dann meinte er:

„Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich Tolliks. Deshalb sitzt du hier, als mein Nachfolger. Du bist stark und kannst schwere Entscheidungen treffen. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als ich."

Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich darauf antworten sollte, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser König mir immer mehr wie ein Vater vorkam. Wie ein Vater, den ich nie hatte.

Allerdings wurde mir die Stille etwas unangenehm und ich richtete mich auf.

„Wir sollten zum Rat gehen. Immerhin müssen wir einen Krieg verhindern!", sagte ich dann und war sogar überrascht, wie sicher ich mir mit meiner Aussage war.

Nun erhob sich auch Sel'klahr und nickte mir zu.

„Du hast recht!", fügte er noch an, dann ging er voraus.

Ich blieb noch kurz stehen und sah durch das große runde Fenster auf die Landschaft aus Gebäuden. Und ich war mir sicher, dass die Verschwörung gegen die Könige, gegen Sel'klahr, noch an diesen Tag enden würde.

Wir gingen die Gänge zurück zum Landeplatz auf dem Dach, die ich gekommen war.

Dort wartete ein Transporter auf uns, der viel geräumiger war, ganz anders als ein Skiff. Es schien mir eine bequeme Abwechslung, zu den engen Kammern und ungemütlichen Sitzen. Mit vergnügen ging ich also an Board und setzte mich auf eine der vielen Bänke darin. Ich konnte von meinem Platz aus nach vorne direkt ins Cockpit gucken, wo ein Pilotenservitor in seiner Verschalung saß und das Schiff bediente, und ich hatte eine schöne Sicht durch ein Fenster neben mir.

Obwohl der Transporter so aussah, dass da nicht viel Platz für ein Triebwerk war, hob es sanft ab und dabei auch noch ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Entspannt flogen wir über Go'dren und näherten uns dem Ratsturm. Es war nicht mehr weit und ich war in Gedanken schon dabei, wie die Versammlung ablaufen würde.

Ich malte mir aus, wie ich jedes Gesicht genau betrachten würde, jede Bewegung, um einen Lügner zu enttarnen, seine Schritte vorauszusehen. Aber ich musste mir eingestehen, dass man schlecht den nächsten Schritt eines Gegners voraussehen kann, wenn man diesen nicht sehen kann, wenn man sich sicher fühlt.

Und genau deshalb überraschten mich die plötzlichen Turbolenzen. Der Transporter ruckelte hin und her. Metallisches Schleifen und elektrisches Dröhnen lenkten meinen Blick nach vorne, auf den Pilotenservitor. Der kugelförmige Roboter drehte sich um sich selbst, zitterte und begann zu Glühen. Überraschung, Angst und Ungewissen beschrieben meine Gefühle wohl am besten. Schließlich explodierte die Maschine und zerrisss das gesamte Cockpit und damit die Hälfte des Transporters.

Ich suchte Sel'klahrs Blick, ich wollte wissen wo er war. Und bevor die Welt begann sich zu drehen und zu verschwimmen, machte ich ihn noch auf seinen Platz, unweit von mir aus.

Feuer stieß an den Seiten auf, verwandelte sich in Rauch. Die Häuser dahinter schienen wie bedeckt und die Straße, die näher rückte, schien bedrohlich groß. Ich trat kurz weg und bekam nur unterbewusst mit, wie der Transporter aufschlug.

Ich glaube, wir schlitterten noch ein wenig über die Straße, ehe wir zum Stillstand kamen.

Benommen befreite ich mich aus meinem Sitz und kroch hinaus. Der Boden war etwas aufgerissen und einige schockierte Passanten standen in sicherer Entfernung. Ich war in Ordnung, aber ich wollte wissen, wo sich Sel'klahr befand. Er war nicht mehr auf seinem Platz, sein Platz war sogar weg, einfach aus der Verankerung gerissen. Erst als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich, dass er sich weiter entfernt aufraffte. Er war schwer verletzt und stolperte beinahe. Ich befreite mich aus meinem Gurt und rannt auf ihn zu.

„Sel'klahr!", rief ich. Er wandte sich um und erkannte mich. Genau in diesem Moment durchschlug ein Arkusprojektil seinen Körper.

„Nein!", schrie ich und rannte auf ihn zu. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam, packte ich ihn.

„Nein! Nein! Sel'klahr! Verdammt!", wiederholte ich immer wieder. Er lag reglos in meinen Armen, sein warmes Blut floss mir über die Hände und ich roch das Äther, das seinem Körper entwich. Bei allen Verlusten, die ich hatte, glaubte ich diesen als Schwersten, aber ich sollte mich irren, wie ich es öfters tat, wie ich es an mir hasste.

Der König des Urteils war tot und nun war ich an seine Stelle getreten, doch bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, wollte ich Gerechtigkeit. Ich war verzweifelt und wütend.

Ich brüllte mein Leid hinaus und suchte die Herkunft des Arkusprojektils. Ungefähr konnte ich eins und eins zusammenziehen und machte eine dreiarmige Gestalt aus. Er wandte sich so schnell um, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Ich glaubte es zu wissen, aber als ich Sel'klahr zu Boden legte, meinen Schockdolch zog und unbedacht die Straße entlang dem Täter hinterherstürmte, wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben. Ich versuchte meine volle Wut und Kraft, auf den Mörder zu konzentrieren.

Er bog in eine Seitengasse ab und versuchte mich abzuhängen.

Warum hatte er nicht auch noch auf mich geschossen?

Ich holte wieder auf, er bog in eine weitere Gasse ab.

Wieso sollte er mich am Leben lassen wollen?

Eine weitere Gasse, und ich dachte, ihn jetzt endlich zu erwischen, doch ich tappte in eine Falle. Mein Ziel war verschwunden, er hätte aber nicht fliehen können. Dort gab es nichts zum raufklettern, keine offene Tür oder ein gutes Versteck. Blind vor Wut, hatte ich vergessen auf alles zu achten, ich hatte vergessen, meinen Rücken zu schützen.

Da traf mich etwas hart am Hinterkopf. Hände fesselten mich und jemand warf mich gegen eine Häuserwand.

Mir war kurz schwarz vor Augen geworden, aber langsam erkannte ich die Gestalt, die sich über mich beugte. „Taniks!?", warum wunderte es mich überhaupt.

Er grinste breit und spielte mit meinem Schockdolch in seiner Hand.

„Wieso hast du das getan!?", wollte ich wissen und versuchte mich aus den Fesseln zu lösen. Er antwortete nicht, sah mich nur an.

„Willst du es mir heimzahlen? Willst du mich jetzt töten?", schrie ich.

Schließlich regte er sich auch endlich mal.

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht Tolliks!", lachte er.

„Verdammt! Dann erkläre es mir du verfluchter Mörder!", wieder rüttelte ich an meinen Fesseln.

„Was soll ich erklären? Ich bin Bannerloser und habe neuen Job. Jemand hat mir gute Summe geboten, um alle Könige zu töten. Ich mache nur meine Aufgabe. Zudem hast du etwas, das ich haben will! Meine Belohnung!", wies er auf meinen mechanischen Arm hin.

Da fiel mein Blick auf seinen abgebundenen Stummel. Wieso hatte er das getan? Er war verrückt geworden! Aber mehr noch interessierte mich, wer ihn angeheuert hatte:

„Wer ist es? Wer hat dich bezahlt?"

Er packte mich an den Schultern und warf mich auf die Seite, dann entriss er mir meinen mechanischen Arm. Ich schrie, trat um mich, aber nicht einmal meine Psi-Kräfte brachten hier etwas. Erneut lehnte er mich an die Mauer.

„Ein Hinweis, ja? Er bevorzugt es, wenn andere leiden und er alle Macht hat!", gab er mir endlich zur Antwort.

„Virkas?!", riet ich und warf ihm einen verachtenden Blick zu.

„Verdammt richtig, Majestät!", lachte er, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Wieso lässt du mich am Leben?", fragte ich, um ihn aufzuhalten. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich erneut mich zu befreien.

Taniks drehte sich wieder zu mir um.

„Naja... Ich hasse dich! Und weil du mich hast leiden lassen, lass ich dich auch leiden! Vielleicht schaffst du es noch zum Rat, um mit Königin Elikir' und den Anderen zu sterben!", dann verschwand er endgültig, ließ mich im Dreck zurück.

Wie wild trat ich um mich, versuchte aufzustehen, mich zu befreien. Ich brüllte noch in die Schatten der Häuser und verfluchte Taniks. Ich verfluchte alles. Aber ich musste mich konzentrieren, meine Wut unterdrücken. Elikir', Taniks hatte von mir und ihr gewusst... Anstatt Virkas zu entlarven, hatte er mich für ihn beobachtet. Ich musste sie warnen, sie und die anderen Könige. Deshalb musste ich stark sein, wie Sel'klahr es in mir gesehen hatte. Ich atmete durch, staute alle meine Psi-Kräfte in die Hände und gab immer mehr Arkus Energie auf die Seile ab. Der Druck ließ an den Gelenken nach und ich presste die Fesseln auseinander.

Dreiarmig, verletzt und verdreckt rannte ich los. Der Ratsturm war nicht weit entfernt, ich war so nahe. Und auf dem Weg dachte ich immerzu an Elikir'. Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie durfte nicht sterben.

Aber das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf. Sie waren bereits alle versammelt, alle waren da oben; in der Halle des Sprechens und Denkens. Und ich... ich stand kurz vor dem Eingang in den Turm, als ein Beben den Boden erschütterte, ein Krachen meinen Blick nach oben lenkte und eine gewaltige Explosion die obersten Etagen des Turmes in Stücke riss. Trümmer regneten herab und ich konnte mich gerade so in Sicherheit bringen. Metall und Beton lagen überall. Rauch stieg von der Spitze des Gebäudes auf und ich fiel verzweifelt auf die Knie.

„Nein! Neeein! Elikir'! Verdammt... Nein!", schrie ich. Mir schien, als hätte ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meine Gefühle. Ich war wie aufgelöst. Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht und ich schlug wütend auf ein Trümmerteil vor mir ein, bis meine Hände bluteten.

Bis ich kaum noch Kraft hatte, mich wieder aufzurichten.

Doch ich wollte Sicherheit, ich wollte wissen, ob es wirklich so war, obwohl ich es wusste. Also hievte ich mich wieder auf und suchte die Trümmer nach etwas ab. Ich glaubte eine Leiche zu finden, irgendetwas, das auf sie hinwies, doch ich fand nur eine Maske. Obwohl sie demoliert und voller Blut war, konnte man ganz deutlich erkennen, dass sie Kirlash gehörte, dem Ältesten der Könige, der mir das Recht des Banners gewährt hatte. So reich wie seine Maske war keine Andere geschmückt gewesen, es musste also seine sein.

Zittrig hob ich das Bergungsgut aus dem Schutt und starrte nur darauf.

Nun war ich König. Wenn nicht sogar der einzige, der Virkas etwas entgegensetzen konnte. Ich schwor ihn aufzuhalten, seinen Wahnsinn zu stoppen und wenn ich Glück hatte, seinen Handlanger auch. Taniks, der Verräter! Taniks, der Mörder! Taniks, der Vernarbte!


	13. Macht - Ein Kell steigt auf 3

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 13 Die Waffe der Macht - Ein Kell steigt auf Teil 3

Feuer erfüllte die Nächte; Schweigen den Tag. Nachdem die meisten Könige, während des Anschlags auf die Halle des Denkens und Sprechens ums Leben gekommen waren, hatte sich alles verändert. Ein regelrechter Kult hatte sich um den Verräter gebildet. Die Bannerlosen folgten Virkas blind unter dem Banner des Lowo'. Wie in einer Hetzjagd wühlte er die Eliksni auf und rief sich als Köng der Könige. In grauenvollen Straßenschlachten kämpften die verbliebenen Anhänger der alten Könige gegen die neue Bewegung an. Aber ich sah distanziert von der Öffentlichkeit mitan, wie Virkas Läufer einsetzte. Die gepanzerten Maschinen, dessen Waffentechnologie aus meiner... aus meiner Idee entstanden war, vernichteten die Widerstandskämpfer in einem Meer aus Arkus und Solar.

Und warum versteckte ich mich? Warum scharrte ich meine Leute und die von Sel'klahr, mein neues Gefolge, nicht um mich und leistete Widerstand, so wie die Anderen?

Genau deshalb! Weil die anderen, noch übrigen Könige es auch taten. Aber egal wie groß die Armada auch sein mochte, die ihnen zur Verfügung stand. Ihr Untergang kam nicht durch Virkas Gewalt. Nein, es war seine Macht, seine Worte. Der Fall aller Könige des Rates kam aus den eigenen Reihen.

Virkas war grausam, er verstand es anderen Leid zuzufügen und sie qualvoll sterben zu lassen. Etwas das er auch gut konnte, war mithilfe meiner Technologie Anhänger um sich zu scharen.

Nicht lange nach dem Anschlag fand eine Ankündigung auf dem großen Platz in Go'dren statt. Ich hatte mich unter die Leute gemischt, um zu hören, was gesagt wurde.

Virkas hatte einen der Könige und seine Kells auf ein Podest gezerrt und sie von Dienern anketten lassen, sodass all ihre vier Arme ausgestreckt waren.

„Zu lange haben alle gelitten!", brüllte er. „Zu lange haben Könige, wie dieser hier euer Äther geraubt. Sie haben alles für sich behalten und euch verkrüppeln lassen!", fuhr er fort und Bannerlose mischten sich unter den Anwesenden. Ich glaubte auch Taniks zu sehen, doch wenn er es gewesen war, war er schnell wieder aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Ich bin eure Heilung!", hatte er geschrien. Er zog ein Schwert und schnitt den in Ketten gelegten König die zwei unteren Arme ab. Diener brannten die Wunden sofort aus, was seinen Schmerzensschrei nur noch verstärkte.

„Alte Könige und Kells werden von heute an zu Geächteten!", rief er in die schockierte Menge. „Diese werden zu Geächteten!", wies er auf den König und seine Kells. Und ehe ich mich versah, hatte er dem Nächsten die unteren Arme abgetrennt. Einige Leute stöhnten vor Schreck auf, andere schienen eine grausame Art der Zustimmung zu zeigen.

„Schwach waren wir! Verweichlichte Eliksni auf einem sterbenden Planeten! Aber damit ist Schluss!" Ein weiterer Kell verlor seine unteren Arme. Die qualvollen Schreie wurden von Virkas Rede übertrumpft. Einige widersprachen dem Verräter laut und verurteilten seine Handlung. Ihre Worte wurden allerdings erstickt, als plötzlich ein Schuss fiel.

„Wer sich auflehnt, wird auch zum Geächteten; wer sich weigert, wird zum Geächteten! Jeder Eliksni, der sich meiner Herrschaft widersetzt, der sich der Wahrheit widersetzt, wird zu einem Geächteten! Denn die Wahrheit ist...", er ließ seinen Blick durch die verängstigte und aufgebrachte Menge streifen und steckte seine Waffe weg. „...Die Wahrheit ist, dass ihr schwach seid, dass wir schwach sind!", brüllte er. Aber natürlich will sich Niemand so etwas gefallen lassen, außer diejenigen, die ohnehin schon auf Virkas Seite standen. Doch was darauf folgte, sollte die Meinung der Meisten sofort ändern, gerade die der Bannerlosen, der Behinderten, denen Arme oder Beine fehlten.

„Eure Heilung!", rief er und hielt einen mechanischen Arm hoch.

„Unsterblichkeit, wie ein Servitor; Stärke wie ein Läufer! Das ist unsere Heilung; das ist unsere Zukunft!"

Und als ob dieser mechanische Arm nicht Beweis genug für seine Worte war, zog er seine beiden unteren Arme hinter dem Umhang hervor, sodass jeder die Maschinen sehen konnte, die sein Fleisch ersetzten. Die Menge verharrte in einem schrecklichen Schweigen. Dann ging er noch weiter.

Er griff nach einen der Kells und fragte ihn:

„Schwörst du mir Treue?"

Der Kell spuckte aus und zerrte an den Ketten. Daraufhin hieb Virkas ihm seine mechanische Faust ins Gesicht, sodass der Schädel des Kells ohne großen Widerstand zerbrach und sich Blut und Gehirnreste auf dem Podest verteilten.

Ab da gehörten die Bannerlosen bereits ihm, sie unterlagen seiner Macht. Aber Virkas war ein grausames Wesen. Er wollte mehr.

„Jagt die, die sich dem blauen Banner widersetzen! Jagt die, die sich der Wahrheit und der Heilung widersetzen! Bringt sie zu mir! Ich lasse sie fühlen, was ihr, die Bannerlosen ertragen musstet. Sie werden zu Geächteten! Sie werden leiden, bis sie sich beweisen, bis sie sich aus ihrer Schande freikämpfen! Oder sie werden sterben, wie sie es verdienen!", rief er und ich vernahm einen beinahe einstimmigen Zuspruch in der Menge.

„Verneigt euch vor dem König der Könige! Alle Banner werden brennen! Ein neues Zeitalter beginnt! Unser Zeitalter! Beweist, dass ihr diese Heilung verdient oder sterbt!", fügte Virkas seiner Rede zu. Und zu meinem Bedauern brüllten die Bannerlosen in der Menge im Einklang. Sie riefen Virkas Namen und verneigten sich.

Danach begann das alles. Alles, was ich bereits sagte. Die Könige fielen nach und nach. Und alle die überlebten, waren Kells, die aus ihren Reichen, Häuser machten.

Häuser, die sich gegeneinander wandten, weil jeder glaubte, dass der andere an allem Schuld sei, weil jeder glaubte, dass die anderen Äther klauten; dass die anderen an Seuchen schuld waren. Das war der Beginn der Ätherkriege!

Und ich? Ich hatte aufgegeben. Ich versteckte meine Rüstung, meinen Helm; meinen Umhang. Ich löschte alle Daten auf dem Speicher meines Servitors Kaliks. Ich wandelte als Bannerloser unter dem Volk und versuchte nicht aufzufallen. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich mich hocharbeiten. Wieder Kell werden, Virkas näherkommen, um mich zu rächen. Aber er kannte mein Gesicht. Er wusste, wie ich aussah. Trotzdem war es mir egal. Ich war auf Rache aus. Ich wollte Vergeltung, für die Könige, für Sel'klahr und für Elikir'!

Nichts würde mich daran hindern. Doch zuerst wollte ich Taniks finden, zu aller erst wollte ich diese Ausgeburt der Dunkelheit vernichten. Er war daran schuld! Glaubte ich.

Er hatte gesehen, wie ich meinen mechanischen Arm baute, er wusste, wie man mehr davon bauen konnte und er hatte es Virkas verraten, er hatte ihm alles erzählt. Einfach alles. Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich damals aber schon, dass an alledem nur ich Schuld hatte. Ich entdeckte die Funktion von Arkus, ich hatte sie in eine Waffe verwandelt, ich hatte die Kabalkriege eingeleitet, meinen Arm verloren, weil ich dumm gewesen war! Ich hatte mir diese verdammte Armprothese gebaut, die Virkas als Machtinstrument verwendete! Das war meine Schuld.

Doch früher dachte ich nicht daran. Früher dachte ich, dass nur Taniks daran schuld war und dass ich ihn um alles in der Welt finden musste.

Tagelang hatte ich mich in eine Gasse zurückgezogen, meinen Ketsch nicht mehr besucht, meine Sammlungen verbrannt. Ich hatte alles vernichtet, was mir etwas bedeutet hatte. Denn ich glaubte auch, dass ich alles verloren hatte. Aber sterben wollte ich nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Meine Trauer war zu groß, um mein Leben zu beenden. Ich schmiedete zwischen Mülltonnen im Dreck meine Pläne. Tagsüber kroch ich von Ecke zu Ecke, um Essbares zu finden. Vielleicht ein wenig Äther.

Eines Nachts zuckte ich zusammen. Ein gewaltiger Knall weckte mich und ich schlich aus meiner Gasse heraus. Stinkend, dreiarmig. Wieder trampelte ein Läufer durch die Straßen und schoss Arkusgranaten ab. Blitze zuckten überall und Eliksni starben. Ich hielt mich abseits und beobachtete. Ich sackte leicht zusammen und versuchte meine Schuld zu unterdrücken. Da bemerkte ich jemanden. Es war nur ein Schatten, aber er stand nicht weit entfernt und beobachtete mich. Was wollte jemand von einem Obdachlosen?, fragte ich mich. Doch mir kamen gleich hinterher Gedanken dazu. Was wenn es Taniks war, der mein Leid betrachten wollte? Was wenn er es war, um mich zu töten?

Ich zückte meinen versteckten Schockdolch und rannte auf den Schatten zu.

Aber er entwischte mir, er bog in eine Seitengasse ein. Ich folgte ihm und musste feststellen, wie bekannt mir diese Verfolgung vorkam. Und mir fiel natürlich ein, was ich beim letzten Mal falsch gemacht hatte. Ich drückte also meine Wut weg und verwandelte sie in logisches Denken. Ich tat so, als würde ich ihm blind folgen, aber wenn er Tricks versuchte, war ich bereit. So bereit, wie ein Obdachloser Verzweifelter nur sein konnte.

Ich folgte ihm weiter, bis ich ihn einholte. Er bog auf eine Straße ein. Wieso hatte er die Gasse zuvor nicht genommen? Aber anstatt weiter darüber nachzudenken, sprang ich das Ziel an und riss ihn zu Boden.  
„Taniks!", zischte ich „Jetzt bist du dran! Jetzt stirbst du für das, was du getan hast! Für die Könige!"

Der Eliksni unter mir warf die Kapuze zurück und zeigte mir ein fremdes Gesicht. Ich hielt den Schockdolch zurück, doch ich wollte sichergehen, dass er nicht zu Taniks oder Virkas gehörte:

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte ich ihn.

„Bitte! Nehmt den Dolch runter! Lasst mich aufstehen!", bat er mich, aber ich nahm den Dolch nicht runter, stattdessen hievte ich ihn hoch und drückte ihn gegen eine Häuserwand.

Er stöhnte und ich presste ihn die elektrische Klinge an den Hals. Strom durchstieß seinen Körper, aber es war nicht stark, er hielt es aus.

„Ich... Ich verstehe, warum ihr so handelt...! Aber ich bin keine Gefahr!", versicherte er mir.

„Natürlich nur, wenn wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen!", fügte er noch an.

„Was ist die richtige Seite?", fragte ich zischend.

„Bitte! Die Klinge!", bat er erneut. Ich lockerte meinen Griff und zog den Dolch zurück, aber ich hielt ihn bereit. Erleichtert hustete der Mann und atmete zufrieden aus.

„Mein Name ist 'Kechron', ich bin ein Reißer unter dem gelben Banner. Heute ist es das Haus der Könige.", erzählte er.

„Gelbes Banner? Haus der Könige?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ja. Die übrigen Könige haben sich unter einem Haus zusammengeschlossen. Zumindest ein Teil von ihnen. Die anderen haben eigene Häuser gegründet. Aber die Kells stürzen ihre Könige, um sich als Höchste zu erheben!"

„Das wusste ich schon! Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Haus der Könige gibt! Was soll das bedeuten?", wollte ich wissen und senkte den Dolch nun doch endlich.

„Wir sind der Widerstand! Ich wurde geschickt, um euch zu finden! Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, ihr seid es tatsächlich.", gab er zur Antwort.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wer soll ich sein?!"

„Tolliks, der Urteilserbe! Ihr seid wichtig für die Könige! Für den Widerstand!", sprach er aufgeregt.

„Nein! Tolliks ist tot! Ich bin... ich bin niemand! Ich trage keinen Namen mehr, ich trage keinen Titel! Geht zurück zu euren Königen! Geht und lasst mich zufrieden! Seht doch das Chaos! Hier überlebt man nur, wenn man sich verkriecht!", zischte ich wütend und stolperte einige Schritte zurück.

„Ihr habt aufgegeben!", stellte er schockiert fest. Ich sah ihn in seine blauen Augen und betrachtete sein verständnisloses kantiges Gesicht. Er hatte seinen Streifen Haar gelb gefärbt, um die Zugehörigkeit zu symbolisieren. Ansonsten sah er sehr verunstaltet aus, sein dunkles Gesicht war zwar nur mit einer Narbe versehen, aber diese erzählte schon eine Geschichte für sich und seine ungepflegten spitzen Zähne wiesen darauf hin, dass er für seine Könige tatsächlich schon lange Zeit umherreiste, ohne Verpflegung jeglicher Art. Er sah geschunden und gleichzeitig edel aus. Ich hatte zwar Respekt davor, aber ich glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass die Könige siegen könnten. Ich glaubte an gar nichts mehr. Ich dachte nur noch an Rache.

„Ja ganz recht!", gab ich ihm zur Antwort. „Ich habe aufgegeben! Weil es nichts mehr zu retten gibt! Es gibt nur noch Rache!", beendete ich und lief in die Gasse, wo ich hergekommen war.

„Aber sie braucht eure Hilfe! Deswegen hat sie mich geschickt!", rief er mir hinterher. Und als ich das hörte, musste ich stehen bleiben. Eine unbekannte Kraft hielt mich einfach zurück, diesen Reißer in der Nacht stehen zu lassen.

„Wer ist 'sie'?", wollte ich schließlich wissen und auf Kechrons Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus.


	14. Haus Könige - Ein Kell steigt auf 4

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 14 Das Haus der Könige – Ein Kell steigt auf Teil 4

Inmitten der Nacht folgte ich Kechron. Er führte mich durch Schlupfwege, hielt mich zurück, wenn Virkas Wachen auf der Straße patrouillierten. Ich wusste nicht ganz, ob ich ihm vertrauen konnte, aber er war überzeugend. Ich fühlte mich elend und er hatte mir etwas Hoffnung gegeben.

Zwischen den dreckigen und alten Gebäuden aus Metall, stiegen wir in einen Keller hinab. Ich dachte mir, was für ein mieses Loch. Überall lag Müll und es roch nach verwesenden Leichen. Tatsächlich fanden sich ein paar tote Ätherschnüpfer-Tiere zwischen den Kisten. Es war zwar nicht anders, als mein Schlafplatz zwischen den Mülltonnen, aber hier war es noch viel ekelerregender, wenn nicht sogar lebensgefährlich.

Ich war froh, dass der eigentliche Grund, warum er mich dort hingeführt hatte, nicht diese Müllhalde war, sondern die Katakomben von Go'dren.

Die Stadt war schon uralt und von Tunnelsystemen untergraben gewesen. Damals als die Urahnen noch unter der Erde lebten, hatte man viele Wohnkasernen dort eingebaut. Durch die Errichtung größerer Gebäude an der Oberfläche wurde dieses verbundene Netzwerk zerstört und damit einzelne Gebiete abgegrenzt. Niemand wusste so genau, wo noch Tunnel zu finden waren und es interessierte auch kaum jemanden.

Kechron schob ein Regal von der Wand weg und offenbarte damit einen Schacht in die Tiefe.

„Geht hinunter, ich komme nach.", meinte er.

Erst zögerlich betrachtete ich den Schlund. Dann kletterte ich vorsichtig hinunter und zwängte mich durch eine schmale Felsspalte. Endlich durch, strich ich mir Jahrhunderte alten Staub von der Kleidung.

„Wer bist du!", knurrte eine Wache, die mir mit gezogenem Speer entgegen kam.

„Kechron hat mich hergeführt!", gab ich zurück, ohne mich vorzustellen. Die Wache knurrte ungläubig. Als Kechron hinter mir durch den Spalt schlüpfte und ebenfalls im Tunnel landete, zog die Wache jedoch sofort seinen Speer zurück und trat beiseite.

„Entschuldigt.", sagte er. Ich spürte aber noch eine Weile seinen Blick im Nacken.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich allerdings mehr auf diese Katakomben und den Weg, den wir gingen. Immerhin wollte ich wissen, wie ich daraus entkommen konnte, sollte das ein Trick sein.

Als wir so die Tunnel entlang gingen, kamen wir an verschiedenen unterirdischen Verteidigungspositionen vorbei, wo man damals noch mit primitiveren Mitteln Gegner abwehrte. Nun hatten sich dort Wachen postiert, treue Leute des neuen gelben Banners, wie es schien. Jeder von ihnen wusste von der „Heilung", die Virkas versprach, aber sie alle waren hier und niemand wagte es ihre Könige zu verraten.

Und ich erkannte den alten Ruhm in ihren Augen, ich erkannte den Kampfwillen in ihrer Haltung. Ich dachte, vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung. Vielleicht verdarben die Eliksni nicht. Aber ich wusste trotzdem nicht wofür ich kämpfte, nur, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als Kechron mich so komisch anlächelte. Es war beinahe so, als sagte er mir:

„Kommt mit, ihr werdet sehen, ihr habt euch geirrt!"

Als hätte mein früheres Ich zu mir gesprochen und mir gesagt, dass ich mich zusammenreißen musste und sehen, wovon er sprach. Und anstatt ihm zuzusichern, dass ich ihn begleiten würde, weil ich helfen wolle, sagte ich:

„Ich komme mit dir, aber ich will nur wissen wer 'sie' ist! Dann gehe ich wieder!"

Ich glaube es war ihm gleich, wie ich mitkommen würde, Hauptsache ich tat es.

Also, da war ich nun, stand vor dem Eingang in einen uralten Raum im Untergrund von Go'dren. Ich glaubte, dass ich gleich den Königen... äh... Kells des Hauses der Könige begegnen würde. Und aus diesem Grund fühlte ich mich schrecklich unwohl. Denn stinkend, dreiarmig und dreckig vor hochrangige Eliksni zu treten, war nicht die respektvollste Art. Doch als Kechron die Tür öffnete, stand ich nicht den Anführern des Widerstandes entgegen. Naja zumindest einer davon. Und wer diese Eliksni war, hatte ich nicht glauben können.

„Tolliks! Du...", begrüßte mich Elikir'. Ich vergaß völlig, dass Kechron anwesend war und ging auf sie zu. Es störte sie nicht, wie ich aussah oder roch. Sie sah mir direkt in meine drei Augen, sie war es! Ich erkannte, dass das kein Traum war, obwohl ich es noch nicht glauben konnte.

Wir pressten unsere Stirnen aneinander und hielten einander fest.

„Wie?", bekam ich nur heraus. Sie löste sich von mir, ohne den Blick fallen zu lassen.

„Wie hast du überlebt? Ich dachte du wärst tot!"

Ich konnte mich kaum halten, kaum meine Gedanken sammeln. Ich wusste sie war echt, aber ich konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ich erzähle es dir später. Es tut gut dich zu sehen, auch... in deinem Zustand, in unserer Situation!", gab sie endlich zurück und ich zuckte vor Freude. Ich war so aufgewühlt, so glücklich, dass sie noch lebte. Ich griff in mein Fell, das sich über meine Stirn den Nacken hinunter zog. Ich zerrte an den Haaren, aber auch dieser Schmerz zeigte mir, dass ich, obwohl ich nur drei Augen hatte, richtig sah.

Es wurde still, aber nicht beklemmend. Es war ein kurzer Moment, nur um zu genießen, um zu verstehen.

„Ich dachte es auch...!", meinte sie mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich dachte auch, dass du tot wärest...!", ich wollte ihre Augen sehen.

„Aber du hast Kechron nach mir suchen lassen?", sagte ich schließlich und sie erwiderte den Blick, dann wies sie zu dem Reißer, der mit im Raum stand.

„Ja... mein Bruder hat Tagelang nach dir gesucht... Ich wollte aufgeben, aber er hat dich einige Male entdeckt, bevor du wieder untergetaucht warst.", gab sie zu.

Ich wandte mich zu Kechron, sprach aber noch mit Elikir':

„Dein Bruder?!"

„Ja, ich diene meiner Schwester schon sehr lange, bin ihre Augen und Ohren.", verneigte er sich vor mir. Wieder wurde es still und ich musste erst einmal alles verarbeiten.

„Tolliks...!", brach Elikir' die Ruhe und ich wandte mich zu ihr um.

Ich hatte ihren Anblick vermisst, aber sie sah verändert aus. Sie wirkte verzweifelter als früher und ihre Züge waren härter, doch sie war immer noch die selbe Frau, die damals in meine Kammer kam und mich um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

In diesem Moment merkte ich erst, wie lange das schon her war. Fast zwei Monate hatte ich mich zwischen Mülltonnen verkrochen; fast zwei Monate herrschten Straßenschlachten und sogar Kämpfe im Orbit, die Verwüstung anrichteten.

Eines Nachts hatte ich beobachtet, wie am Himmel alle Sterne verschwanden und eine neue Sonne erstrahlte und wieder erlosch. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich sah, wie ein Sprungschiff explodierte.

„Ich will dich bei mir wissen!", fuhr Elikir' fort. „Wir haben viele Könige verloren, viele gute Herrscher! Du bist der Urteilserbe, nimm Sel'klahrs Platz im neuen Rat neben mir ein!"

Ich sah abwesend auf eines der Banner, die in diesem Raum aufgehängt waren.

Mein Kopf drehte sich und mir wurde schwindelig. Ich wollte bei ihr sein, aber ich...

„Ich kann das nicht mehr!", kam es aus mir heraus.

Elikir' sah mich mit einem traurigen Blick an. Sie war weder enttäuscht, noch verständnislos, aber sie wollte unbedingt, dass ich mich wieder einbrachte, dass ich bei ihr war.

„Ich kann das nicht! Ich bin kein Kell, kein König!", unkontrolliert schlug ich gegen die Wand links von mir und sank auf den Boden. In mir breitete sich eine willkürliche Wut aus, die ich noch nicht verstand. Es war schlimmer als der Hass, den ich auf meine Eltern hatte. Schlimmer als der Hass, den ich den Aliens zukommen ließ, den Kabalen und Psionen.

„Die Könige sind alle tot. Es gab einen Aufstand der Kells und angeschlossen haben die sich alle Virkas. Wir verkriechen uns hier unten und unsere Spione sterben oben hhrrr.. Der Rat wird ungeduldig und schwach. Sie brauchen dich Tolliks. Bitte! Ich brauche dich auch…!"

Ihre Stimme, ich hatte sie vermisst. Und diesmal mochte ich sie noch mehr. Anfangs war sie eine unerreichbare Person für mich gewesen und ich behandelte sie einer Königin würdig. Aber nun sprach sie mit mir auf Augenhöhe. Sie redete mir gut ins Gewissen und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich aus meiner kindischen Haltung am Boden zu erheben.

Mein Blick wanderte von Kechron, der sich an der Wand gegenüber von mir gelehnt hatte zu Elikir'. Ich atmete schwer und mein Herz schlug kräftig und schmerzvoll.

Ich machte zwei Schritte, dann blickte ich in ihre fragenden goldenen Augen.

So dauerte es noch einen Moment, bis ich mich aus meiner Starre löste.  
„Gut hrrrr… Ich brauche aber neue Kleidung…!" wies ich auf die Lumpen an meinem Körper. Elikir' lächelte nur und sah zu ihrem Bruder hinüber. Dieser nickte.

Ich wollte schon mit ihm gehen, als er den Raum verließ, als sie noch etwas sagte:

„Und ein Bad!", grinste sie mich an. Ich neigte meinen Kopf, weil ich ihr zustimmte.

Halbwegs befreit von Schmutz und in saubere Kleidung gesteckt, trat ich also vor den Rat; vor den Anführern des Hauses der Könige.

Es war eine Gruppe zusammengewürfelter Kells verschiedener Zugehörigkeit, die sich gemeinsam mit Elikir' und mir in einem uralten Besprechungssaal aufhielten.

Jede Stimme hallte und immerzu lag mir ein Geruch von feuchtem Stein in der Nase.

Unwohlsein überkam mich und ich fühlte mich wieder wie damals im Rat der Könige.

Allerdings hatte sich das Blatt für mich gewendet. Die Kells vor mir sahen mich an, mit fragenden und sehnsüchtigen Blicken. Sie erwarteten von mir, dass ich einen Plan lieferte. Und mir wurde klar, dass sie die Geschichten über mich kannten. Sie wussten wer ich war und sie schienen mir zu vertrauen. Wenn auch nicht alle.

Ein Kell, von dem mir Elikir' bereits erzählt hatte, stand mir skeptisch gegenüber.

Chelchis, der Stein-Kell. Sein Herr wurde als einer der ersten Könige während einer Serie von Anschlägen getötet. Er sollte eigentlich dessen Platz einnehmen, doch dann übernahm bereits Virkas die Macht.

Chelchis wirkte deshalb etwas in sich gekehrt und kritisierte alles.  
Als ich den Raum betreten hatte, hörte ich ihn etwas zu einem der anderen Kells sagen:

"Was für einen Sinn hat das noch! Wir sind erledigt!"  
Ich verstand seine Lage sehr gut, denn mir ging es genauso. Rache war mein einziges Ziel, aber Chelchis verbarg noch etwas anderes, einen Anschein von dem, wer er einmal war. Ich erkannte es in den Bewegungen seiner vier Hände und wie ein edler Ton in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Haus Stein hatte schon immer die edelsten Kells und Könige hervorgebracht, doch ihr Reich wurde zerstört, alles was sie hatten gehörte nun Virkas.

Und das veränderte diesen einst so entschlossenen Kell. Er trat einige Schritte von seinem Platz zurück und wandte mir leicht seine Seite zu, alle Hände auf dem Rücken verschrenkt.

„Richtig Handeln! Das sollten wir tun!", entrann es mir und Chelchis wandte sich mir wieder verwundert und verwirrt zu.

Und bevor er es aussprechen konnte, las ich es direkt von seinem Gesicht ab:

„Handeln!? Hatten wir, wir haben versagt!"

Und es stimmte. Elikir' hatte mir bereits vorher erzählt, dass viele Missionen schief gingen, es Opfer gab und auch Kells die sich von ihnen abwandten. Sie fürchteten, dass man sie verraten hatte und Virkas bald kommen würde.

Die Kells erwarteten von mir, dass ich mich erklärte und Chelchis wirkte auch schon, als wenn er gleich losbrüllte und die Welt verfluche.

Mein Blick wanderte etwas hilfesuchend zu Elikir', die sich neben mir befand. Sie sah mich wieder wie früher an. Ich konnte es genau erkennen. In ihren vier Augen las ich diesen Zuspruch, den Befehl zu tun, was getan werden musste. Es wargenauso wie auf dem großen Platz, wo ich kurz vor meinem Ende stand. Drei Augen, drei Arme und ein Gegner der mindestens zwei Köpfe größer war. Ihn konnte ich bezwingen, dann konnte ich auch diese verzweifelten Kells zur Vernunft bringen.

Sicher wandte ich mich wieder den Beteiligten zu und nahm Chelchis damit die Chance, irgendetwas sagen zu können:

„Ihr versteckt euch! Ihr verschließt euch vor der Welt und dem Leid da draußen! Aber wenn ihr versucht Virkas aufzuhalten, dann greift ihr offen an!?"

Einige Kells wirkten verwirrt und beleidigt, andere sahen mich widerum aufmerksam an, sie verschafften sich ein Bild, von dem, was ich vorhatte.

„Ich lebte im Dreck! Zwischen Nargo-Mist und dem stinkenden Abfall unserer Zivilisation! Niemand fand mich! Ihr lebt in den Katakomben, ihr seid versteckt! Warum wendet ihr das nicht an?! Eure Reißer jagen auch wie Schatten durch Go'dren!", fügte ich an.

Chelchis rang danach etwas zu sagen, doch ich schlug mit den Fäusten auf den steinernen Tisch vor mir, sodass alle Beteiligten in ihrem Gemurmel verstummten.

„Schlachten auf der Straße?! Gegen gepanzerte Läufer und Virkas Ketschen?! Was hat das den anderen Häusern gebracht? Die, die jetzt dem blauen Banner unterstehen!"

Elikir' legte mir als Zeichen der Zustimmung eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ein kurzer Blickaustausch und ich wandte mich wieder den Kells zu:

„Ihr wollt aufgeben?", fragte ich ernst in die Runde.

„Du hast auch aufgegeben!", warf mir Chelchis frech entgegen.

Ich sah ihn an und meine Mägen zogen sich zusammen. Das kann ich… sagte ich mir.

„Ja…!", gab ich also zu. „Ja, ich hatte aufgegeben! Aber ich bin hier! Weil wir keine Wahl mehr haben! Wollt ihr, das Virkas gewinnt? Wollt ihr, dass er alles zerstört, was unsere Vorfahren aufgebaut hatten?!"

Der Widerspruch fand sein Ende. Sie lockerten ihre Anspannung und rückten näher an die steinerne Tafel.

„Sel'klahr hat daran geglaubt, uns von der Willkür befreien zu können! Den Königen einen neuen Zweck zu geben und den Bannerlosen eine zweite Chance! Virkas bietet diese auch, aber nur durch Tod und ohne Gerechtigkeit. Halten wir ihn auf! Beenden wir seine Herrschaft! hrrrr...", brüllte ich. Die Wut in mir begann zu brodeln und ich spürte, dass jede Faser meines Körpers den Worten zustimmte, die ich aussprach. Ich glaubte wieder an etwas! Ich glaubte daran, den Traum meines ermordeten Königs verwicklichen zu können.

„Wie?", fragte ein Kell namens Revis.

Ich starrte ihn an und war mir sicher. So sicher wie ich es zuvor niemals war. Ich fühlte mich endlich bereit.

„So, wie die Reißer! Wir bekämpfen Haus Lowo' mit den eigenen Waffen! Vereinen wir die Häuser! Bringen wir sie gegen Virkas auf! Rhyaaaarrr…! Was sagt ihr?"

Die Anwesenden wirkten begeistert. Sie wirkten motiviert und ebenfalls bereit alles zu tun.

„Wir folgen euch König-Urteil!", verneigte sich Revis.

Ich sah ihn direkt in die Augen und er blickte verwirrt zurück.

„König?", tadelte ich. „Ich bin kein König! Ich bin Tolliks, Kell des Urteils! Ich unterstehe niemanden und ich führe niemanden! Wir kämpfen gemeinsam, oder gar nicht!"

Jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden sah ich mir genauestens an, um ihre Absichten zu erkennen. Besonders lastete mein Blick auf Chelchis, dem Stein-Kell.

Ich verstand ihn, doch ich traute ihm nicht!


	15. Unsichtbar - Ein Kell steigt auf 5

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 15 Die unsichtbare Ketsch - Ein Kell steigt auf! - Teil 5

Meine Entscheidungen waren immer von Ungewissheit geprägt.

Nachdem Sel'klahr getötet und der Rat der Könige durch einen Anschlag vernichtet wurde, glaubte ich der letzte König zu sein und wollte mich daran machen, meiner Aufgabe nachzukommen.

Doch als Virkas dann die Macht übernommen hatte, ließ ich es. Ich versteckte alles, was meinen Rang symbolisierte.

Damit legte ich meinen Titel und meine Ehre ab. Laut Eliksni Gesetz, war ich ein Bannerloser.

Aber Elikir' weckte mich aus meiner Trauer und meiner Wut.

Es war nur eine Rede gewesen; nur eine Rede, die ich vor den Kells des Hauses der Könige gehalten hatte. Aber genau das hatte mich zurückgeholt. Ich war so sicher wie ich es noch niemals zuvor war.

Vor mir lag ein Ziel und ich wollte es erreichen. Und dabei war ich nicht alleine.

Während wir Pläne schmiedeten, kam ich in Elikir's Kammer unter und hatte dort meine eigene Ecke eingerichtet, wo ich an einem Tisch arbeitete. Mir fehlte immer noch ein Arm und ich hatte ein Auge, das es zu reparieren galt. Noch länger ohne meine mechanischen Erweiterungen wollte ich nicht mehr rumlaufen.

Ich war schnell und präzise dabei die Kabel zu verbinden, das Metall zurechtzubiegen und meine Nervenreaktionen zu verbessern.

Woher diese technische Begabung kam, wusste ich auch nicht, aber von meinen Eltern hatte ich sie nicht.

„So sehen diese Dinger also aus!", bemerkte Elikir' hinter mir und schlang ihre Arme um mich.

Ich war zu konzentriert, mich von meiner Arbeit ablenken zu lassen und werkte weiter.

„Errh ja… Während ich auf Noridan gestrandet war, hatte ich viel Zeit… Hatte meinen ersten Arm aus Schrott von zerstörter Ketsch gebaut. War nicht so feinfühlig! Gelenke klemmten, Muskelzucken hatten die Finger ungleichmäßig bewegt… Aber jetzt…", ich zeigte auf meinen Stummel und die Metallteile darin, die ich mir ins Fleisch gesetzt hatte, dann wies ich auf meinen Hinterkopf, wo ein Modul eingepflanzt war.

„Jetzt reagiert der Arm besser auf meine Gedanken. Dieser hier ist sogar noch feinfühliger als diejenigen, die Virkas seinen Leuten verspricht! Aber da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, wie weit er schon ist. Weißt du… Taniks, mein alter Kell… er hatte uns verraten! Er kannte meine Technik!"

Elikir' löste sich von mir und kam auf meine rechte Seite. Ihre wunderschön gefährlichen Augen sahen mich nachdenklich und voller Fragen an.

Nun war es ihr also gelungen meine Arbeit zu beenden. Ich legte das Werkzeug beiseite und erzählte ihr was ich erlebt hatte. Ich erzählte ihr von Noridan, den Kabalkriegen und von Taniks, alles was ich wusste und auch gefühlt hatte und noch immer fühlte.

Als ich fertig war und Elikir' kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, kam sie mir näher und drückte ihre Stirn an die meine. Ich spürte ihren Atem und ihren festen Griff an meinem Nacken.

„Das tut mir leid… Das alles!", flüsterte sie.

„Du trägst keine Schuld!", gab ich zurück.

Plötzlich löste sie sich von mir und sah mich schuldbewusst aber starr an.

„Ich hätte es verhindern können!"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du wolltest doch wissen, wie ich überlebt hatte…", begann sie.

„Ich war noch nicht lange eine der hohen Könige. Mein Vater machte mich mit seinem Tod dazu. Jedenfalls gefiel es Virkas nicht, dass ich da war. Er mochte mich nicht und er hasste alle anderen Könige um sich herum. An dem Tag, wo der Anschlag war, betrat er nicht die Halle des Sprechens und Denkens. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte und als ich ihn sah, folgte ich ihm. Ich hätte den Rat warnen können…!"

Ich saß nachdenklich auf meinem Sitz. Mein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer angestrengten Grimasse verzogen, denn ich musste daran denken wie alles zugrunde ging.

Dieser Tag wiederholte sich nun in meiner Erinnerung. Ich fühlte erneut den Schmerz, den ich ertragen musste.

„Tolliks...", holte sie mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ich sah Elikir' nachdenklich an, wägte ab, was ich denken, was ich sagen sollte.

„Du bist wunderschön.", kam es schließlich, jedoch unbedacht aus mir heraus.

Ich warf die Vergangenheit beiseite und sah nur ihr verwirrtes schönes Gesicht. Die angespannten harten Züge, die sich durch meine Worte plötzlich lockerten.

„Tolliks, ich…!", brachte sie nur hervor.

Ich liebte sie, so wie es für einen Elksni ungewöhnlich war.

Seit kleinauf waren wir in Zwang und Pflichten gefangen, Regeln hier und dort. Man musste hart sein, keine Gefühle zeigen; keine Gnade. Zwangspaarungen, Aufzucht… Wir waren Vieh. Wilde Wesen, die mit ihren Technologien und den Städten den Anschein erzeugten zivilisiert zu sein. Mit jeder Entwicklung erhoben wir unser primitives Verhalten auf eine neue grausamere Ebene.

Aber das war nun vorbei, zumindest in diesem Moment.

Denn der Tod der Könige des Rates, bedeutete das Ende unserer bekannten Gesetze und Pflichten. Ein neuer Pfad hatte sich aufgetan. Neue Möglichkeiten.

Unsere Natur hatte sich geändert.

Wir sahen einander tief in die Augen. Wir näherten uns, berührten einander... als plötzlich:

„Errm… Meine Kells… entschuldigt!", unterbrach uns eine Wache, die in den Raum getreten war.

Elikir' war wütend deswegen und fragte barsch: „Was ?!"

Die Wache zuckte leicht zusammen, denn seit je her sind Eliksni Frauen dafür bekannt aggressiver als Männer zu reagieren, wenn man sie bei etwas stört. Einigen Männern hatte das schon das Leben gekostet.

Ohne zu zögern gab die Wache ihre Neuigkeiten preis: „Die Reißer haben Bericht aus dem Stadtzentrum… jarr. Gab Angiff von Unbekannten auf Hauptgebäude Virkas. Haus Lowo' brennt!"

Elikir' und ich tauschten fragende Blicke aus.

Schnell setzte ich meinen mechanischen Arm zusammen und schloss ihn an meinem Stummel an. Das Gefühl ihn wieder zu spüren war unvergleichlich.

Das Auge musste allerdings noch warten. Elikir' und ich mussten mit den anderen Kells sprechen...

Die Kells hatten sich bereits in der Besprechungskammer eingefunden und sprachen wild durcheinander. Jeder wollte wissen was passiert war und als ich mit Elikir' den Raum betrat, wurden wir von ihren Fragen überhäuft.

Ich hatte großen Einfluss auf die anderen Kells, weshalb sie Ruhe gaben, als ich zu sprechen begann:

„Kells! Wir müssen uns beruhigen… jarr? Wir müssen herausfinden, was genau passiert ist!"

Dabei ließ ich keineswegs den Kell Chelchis aus den Augen. Ich erwartete auch die erste Reaktion von seiner Seite, doch seit meiner Rede war er stumm geworden. Das bereitete mir Sorgen. Er stellte eine noch größere Gefahr dar, denn nun konnte ich ihn nicht mehr einschätzen.

Ein anderer Kell rief stattdessen in die Runde:

„Wir sollten die Reißer schicken, um der Sache auf dem Grund zu gehen!?"

Wie aufs Stichwort meldete sich Kechron zu Wort, der mit im Raum stand:

„Ich war bereits dort gewesen! Drei Ketschen griffen die befestigten Anlagen an. Einer ist abgestürzt, ein anderer geflohen und der Dritte verschwunden…!"

„Verschwunden?! Wie kann eine ganze Ketsch verschwinden?", wunderte sich Chelchis.

„Gibt es eine Spur, wo die Ketsch sein könnte? Und wo ist Virkas? Vielleicht ist Haus Lowo' jetzt schwach und angreifbar!", wollte ich wissen, ohne auf Chelchis einzugehen.

Kechron entgegnete: „Leider nicht… Die Ketsch ist einfach verschwunden! Virkas ist wütend und überall laufen mehr Lowo' Wachen herum, als zuvor! Wir müssen vorsichtig sein!"

Abrupt fiel mir eine Technologie ein, die ich vor dem Zusammenbruch in Auftrag gegeben hatte: Eine verbesserte Ketsch-Tarnvorrichtung, so wie die Arkusbetriebene Tarnung die ich im Kabalkrieg verwendete um unsere Flotte zu verstecken.

Entweder hatte dieses Haus meine Technologie gestohlen oder sie besaßen... meine Ketsch! Konnte es möglich sein? Kaliks-Fel, mein Schiff in Besitz eines neuen Hauses. Ich hätte es in Virkas Händen oder zerstört vermutet. Wenn dem so war, dann musste ich es finden. Ich hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie ich die Ketsch aufspüren konnte, sofern mein alter Servitor Kaliks noch an Bord war. Wenn ich nur an meine Ausrüstung gelangen könnte… Diese hatte ich allerdings in meiner alten Kammer am Stadtrand versteckt. Ein Gebiet, das unter Virkas Einfluss lag. Den letzten Berichten einiger Reißer nach, hatte Virkas gerade den Stadtrand mit seinen Truppen besetzt, um bei Bedarf die Stadt gegen Außen und Innen zu verteidigen.

„Tolliks!", riss mich Revis, der Winterkell, aus den Gedanken.

„Wir haben Kontakt zu den Ketschen des Hauses der Narben! Jarr… haben Unterstützung zugesichert, wenn wir ihnen Bescheid geben!", fuhr er fort.

Andere Kells stimmten Revis zu. „Wenn wir jetzt angreifen, könnten wir Virkas besiegen!"

Ich dachte nach, war still. Das schien die anderen Kells zu beunruhigen. Obwohl sie mir vertrauten, wurden sie ungeduldig.

„Nein!", gab ich zur Antwort. Unverständnis war die Reaktion darauf. Aber ich war noch nicht fertig:

„Wenn wir jetzt angreifen, verlieren wir zu viele! Wir würden viel größere Verluste machen, so wie bei den Straßenschlachten! Wir müssen Virkas Armee infiltrieren! Schickt Reißer und Soldaten hinaus! Sie sollen das blaue Banner anlegen! Ich werde die verschollene Ketsch finden! Dieses neue Haus könnte uns genug Stärke bringen, um Virkas zu besiegen!"

Es gab recht wenig Einwende, denn dieser Plan gefiel den Kells. Virkas hatte mit seiner Macht einst die Häuser von Innen heraus zerstört, jetzt würden wir das Gleiche tun.

Es vergingen ein paar Tage, dann war es den meisten Kells gelungen Leute in Virkas Reihen einzuschleusen. Elikir', Kechron und mir war es unterdessen möglich einen Plan auszuhecken, in dem wir uns in den Gebäudekomplex am Stadtrand schlichen, um meine Ausrüstung zu holen:

Elikir' lauerte mit einem Skiff in Angriffposition in der Nähe. Sie sollte uns rausholen, wenn es zu knifflig würde.

Währendessen gelang es Kechron, mir und Chelchis einzudringen. Wir nutzten Schlupfwinkel, meideten Wachen, mussten allerdings auch einige ausschalten.

Sie hatten alles mit Waffen und Munition zugestellt. In jeder einst bewohnten Kammer des Gebäudes fanden wir Stapelweise Schrappnellwerfer und Schockpistolen.

In dem Raum, den ich eine Zeit lang bewohnt hatte, hatten sie sogar eine Menge Schwerter und Dolche gelagert. Sie waren alle mit Schockkernen bespickt und damit die wohl gefährlichsten Nahkampfwaffen.

„Hier unter dem Regal!", gab ich den anderen beiden. Gemeinsam hievten wir das Regal zur Seite. Als die Stelle frei war, begann ich eilig die Bodenbretter auszureißen.

„Seid doch leiser, Tolliks!", gab mir Chelchis zu verstehen. Er hatte recht, dennoch knurrte ich ihn an, sodass er mich mit einem fiesen Blick als Antwort strafte.

Meine Ausrüstung lag noch da: Brustpanzer, Helm und Umhang.

Ein wunderbar warmes Gefühl stieg in mir auf. Freude, als würde ich einen alten Freund wiedersehen.

„Und wie soll uns die Rüstung helfen die Ketsch zu finden?", fragte Chelchis mit diesem ungläubigen Ton. Ich hatte Lust ihn etwas zu ärgern und lächelte einfach nur.

In einer Tasche, die dabei lag, fand ich dann, was ich gesucht hatte: mein COM.

„Damit kann ich Servitor Kaliks orten und er mich!", gab ich ihm als verspätete Antwort und drehte dabei das Gerät mit Kabeln und Ohrstöpsel in meinen Händen.

„Falls Servitor überhaupt an Bord von Kaliks-Fel ist!", kam es schon wieder von Chelchis.

Er misstraute mir genauso, wie ich ihm, deshalb hatte ich ihn mitgenommen. So konnte ich ihn im Blick behalten und ihn bei dem Anschein von Verrat ausschalten.

Mein COM sprang an und gab einen lauten Ton von sich.

Kechron, der an der Tür Wache hielt, flüsterte zu uns rüber: „Wachen kommen!"

„Haben sie uns gehört?", wollte ich wissen.

„Kann ich nicht sagen, aber wir müssen jetzt endlich weg von hier!"

Das COM piepte. Auf dem Display wurden mir Koordinaten angezeigt.

„Ich weiß wo die Ketsch ist!", sagte ich und steckte das COM ein.

Schnell wandte ich mich zum Gehen, doch Kechron hielt mich zurück:

„Es sind mehr geworden! Alle Wege sind blockiert!"

Ich sah in die Gänge hinein und tatsächlich kamen von allen Seiten Wachen, die ihre Schockpistolen im Anschlag hielten.

Schnell verschlossen wir die Tür und blockierten sie mit dem Waffenregal, das wir verschoben hatten.

„Was sollen wir tun… rrhh?!", kam es von Chelchis. Ich überlegte, sah mich um.

Schnell aktivierte ich das COM, mit dem ich im Kontakt zu Elikir' stand:

„Hol uns raus, jarr... Du wirst sehen wo!", sagte ich und rannte schnell zu einem Waffenregal. Was mir damals im Kabalkrieg beinahe das Leben gekostet hatte, sollte mir dieses Mal das Leben retten.

„Zurück!", rief ich und aktivierte eine Versengungswaffe. Auf meiner Schulter gestützt zielte ich damit auf die Wand nach Außen.

„Nicht gut… ehrr!", kam es von dem verängstigten Chelchis, aber ich hörte ihn kaum noch, denn im selben Moment schoss das extrem heiße Solarprojektil auf die Wand zu und erzeugte eine lauthalse Explosion. Beton und Metall wurden nach Außen gedrückt und ein Loch tat sich auf. Der Skiff von Elikir' fand uns recht schnell und wir kletterten in die Hilfsarme des Fluggeräts. Ich gab Kechron zu verstehen mich festzuhalten, denn ich wollte dieses Waffenlager Virkas nicht überlassen und setzte erneut die Versengungswaffe an. Während wir uns vom Gebäude entfernten, schoss ich mehrere Projektile ab. Die Munitionslager reagierten sofort und ein gewaltiger Misch Masch aus Arkusblitzen und Solarexplosionen zerfetzte die Einrichtung.

„Elikir'! Tarnung an und bring uns zu diesen Koordinaten!", rief ich und warf ihr das COM zu.

Ich hatte ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet, aber damit war ich nicht alleine. Wie wir auf unserem Weg zu der Ketsch erfuhren, gab es in der ganzen Stadt Angriffe auf Waffenlager und Operationsbasen von Haus Lowo'. Geführt vom mysteriösen Haus.

Als uns die Reißer übers COM berichteten, waren wir alle verwirrt. Aber noch viel verwunderter waren wir, als sie von einem Ereignis berichteten:

Einem Objekt im Orbit der Vexwelt Dubka. Virkas schien daran großes Interesse zu haben, denn soweit die Reißer berichteten, habe das neue Haus dieses Objekt zuerst entdeckt und beschütze es mit ihrem Leben.

Was auch immer sie dazu getrieben hatte die Stadt Go'dren anzugreifen, es musste etwas mit diesem Objekt bei Dubka zu tun haben…


	16. Der Kult - Ein Kell steigt auf 6

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten  
** Kapitel 16 Der Kult\- Ein Kell steigt auf! - Teil 6

Feuer brannten in ganz Go'dren. Die Rauchsäulen stiegen zum Himmel auf und vermischten sich mit den Wolken. So weit ich blickte, gab es Kämpfe.

Die „Läufer" von Haus Lowo' wurden durch Widerständler umprogrammiert oder zerstört. Virkas musste sich wohl eingestehen, seine Bodentruppen und damit die Stadt zu verlieren. Aber so sehr uns die Revolte des unbekannten Hauses auch gefiel, sie würde nichts nützen, wenn Virkas mit Ketschen angreift. Wir mussten ihnen irgendwie helfen!

Während wir mit dem getarnten Skiff zwischen den Türmen durchmanövrierten, entschloss ich einen Zwischenstopp zu machen.

Der alte Turm von Haus Urteil schien mir ein guter Treffpunkt.

Als wir eintrafen, waren Kell Revis, seine Wachen und ein weiterer Skiff mit den Leuten von Chelchis vor Ort. Wir tauschten schnelle Blicke und Informationen aus.

Immerhin wollten wir keine Zeit verlieren. Während wir allerdings auf dem Weg zum Flugplatz außerhalb der Stadt waren, bestätigte sich unsere Vermutung, die Rückeroberung durch Virkas Truppen war in vollem Gange. Mehrere Ketschen flogen dicht über die Stadt und feuerten Salven auf die Straßen ab. Gebäude wurden zerfetzt und der Widerstand des neuen Hauses gebrochen!

Zweifel kamen auf, ob wir es schaffen würden, doch ich behielt die Ruhe. Mit unsichtbaren Skiffs in einer unsichtbaren Ketsch zu landen, dürfte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

„Ketsch Kaliks-Fel! Wir sind Freunde! Tolliks, der Urteils-Kell möchte mit euch sprechen!", sprach ich in mein COM, als wir den Flugplatz erreichten. Keine Antwort.

Wir landeten vorsichtshalber mit den Skiffs und beobachteten die Umgebung.

Keine einzige Ketsch war zu sehen. Nur diese leere beinahe endlose Fläche, auf der vereinzelt große Hangars standen, die mit Gerüsten umbaut waren. Normalerweise setzten sich auf diese Gebäudekomplexe die Ketschen. Dort füllte man die Ätherreserven auf, tankte Solar nach und lud Material an Bord.

Wir warteten eine Weile. Aber selbst als die Schlacht in der Stadt langsam zur Ruhe kam, erhielten wir keine Antwort.

„Tolliks!", sprach mich Elikir' an. „Vielleicht sind sie nicht mehr hier?"

Ich sah sie an und grinste:

„Doch sind sie! Wir müssten genau an der Stelle stehen… jarr! Das Signal könnte kaputt sein… oder… verfälscht!"

„Tolliks! Ich traue dir, aber ich glaube sie sind nicht hier!"

Ich sah sie niedergeschlagen an.

„Du hast so viel riskiert Tolliks! Aber jetzt sind wir auf uns gestellt! Spare deine Kräfte für Virkas!", riet sie mir und drückte ihre Stirn an die Meine. Ich genoss ihre Nähe, doch was sie sagte, brachte mich auf eine Idee.

„Ketsch ist unsichtbar!", sagte ich.

Elikir' sah mich verwirrt an. „Ja, das wussten wir schon, Tolliks!"

„Ja… Aber Ketsch braucht viel Arkus-Energie, um so lange unsichtbar zu bleiben!"

Elikir' verstand es nicht.

„Also muss hier irgendwo eine Quelle oder ein Lager sein!"

Schnell entfernte ich mich von der Gruppe.

„Elikir! Ich brauche Schockkerne!"

„Wofür brauchst du Schockkerne? Willst du auf sie schießen?"

Ich antwortete nicht, sah sie nur mit einem deutenden Blick an.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und zückte eine Schockpistole, um die Kerne daraus zu entfernen. Im gleichen Zug warf sie mir die Munition zu.

„Könnte schief gehen… Solltest weiter weg stehen!", riet ich ihr.

Protestierend trat sie zwei Schritte zurück und sah mich mit diesem Blick an, der mir deutete: „Zufrieden?!"

Ich ignorierte das und lächelte bloß. Sofort schlug ich die Schockkerne auf den Boden, sodass sie explodierten. Elikir' schrie, ich hörte es noch, doch ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die entweichende Arkus-Energie in mich aufzusaugen.

Ich spürte, wie es meinen Kreislauf ankurbelte und meine Muskeln stärkte.

Die Energie staute sich in mir an und ich versuchte nun die Ketsch aufzuspüren.

Arkus mit Arkus, dachte ich mir. Und ich hatte recht. Ich vernahm eine große Energiequelle in der Nähe und ging sofort darauf zu. Überall zogen sich Blitze um mich herum. Der Rest der Welt war ausgeblendet.

Bis das COM in meinem Ohr zu knistern begann.

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt vor der Ketsch stehen, die ich durch ihr Arkusschild direkt vor mir sehen konnte. Das große Schiff saß in einer Verankerung und war an mehreren Zugängen angeschlossen.

„Kell des Urteils, richtig?", knisterte es im COM.

„Ja!", entgegnete ich. „Ich bin hier, um mich mit euch zusammen zu tun. Gemeinsam kann Virkas bezwungen werden! Haus Winter, Haus Stein, Haus der Könige und Haus der Narben stehen hinter mir, dem Haus des Urteils!"

Es kam keine Antwort mehr. Aber Elikir' holte mich aus meiner Art Trance zurück.

„Was war das Tolliks? Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte sie wissen, während sie mich stützte, weil ich mein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.

Die anderen Kells und Wachen kamen ebenfalls angelaufen und blickten verwundert drein.

Doch ehe ich antworten konnte, öffnete sich der Hangarbereich der unsichtbaren Ketsch.

Die Anderen waren still und auch ich stand erst einmal reglos da.

Ich wusste, sie erwarteten eine Antwort, die war ich ihnen nach der Demonstration meiner Kräfte auch schuldig. Aber ich hatte dafür keinen Kopf.

Ich ließ sie alle verwirrt stehen und begab mich umgehend zu den Skiffs.

„Tolliks!", rief mich Elikir' „Warte…! Wir müssen darüber reden!"

Ich wandte mich um und sah sie direkt an.

„Nein! Nicht jetzt! Wir reden, wenn wir die Zeit dafür haben!", erklärte ich ihr, dann sah ich zu den Soldaten und Kells hinüber und fügte an:

„Dann werde ich es euch allen erklären! Aber erstmal müssen wir unserer Aufgabe nachkommen!"

Mit Widerwillen kletterten alle in die Skiffs. Ich selbst blieb noch kurz stehen, denn ich musste darüber nachdenken, wie sie mich alle angestarrt hatten. Mein Auftritt musste wohl außergewöhnlich ausgesehen haben.

Ich lenkte meine Gedanken wieder auf das Bevorstehende und kletterte ebenfalls in einen der Skiffs.

Während wir das kurze Stück hinaufflogen und auf die einzige nun sichtbare Stelle zusteuerten, herrschte eine beklemmende Stille an Bord des Skiffs.

Gebannt sahen alle durch die Luken, hielten ihre Schockpistolen bereit, sollte dies ein Hinterhalt sein und ich… ich vernahm eine seltsame Vertrautheit. Es fühlte sich so ähnlich wie… nein, dachte ich, dem konnte so nicht sein.

Aus irgendeinem Grund spielte mein mechanisches Auge verrückt und fokussierte nicht richtig. Ich schlug einmal kurz dagegen, musste allerdings feststellen, dass es nicht an der Technik lag, sondern an mir. Ich war sehr nervös und zitterte leicht.

Die Skiffs setzten im geräumigen Hangarbereich auf und die Schleusentore schlossen sich hinter uns. Vorsichtig krochen wir aus den Maschinen und sahen uns um.

Seit ich das letzte Mal am Bord dieser Ketsch war, hatte sich viel verändert.

Dieses neue Haus hatte überall religiöse Symbole angebracht. Banner hingen von den Decken, Leuchtstäbe und Kerzen wiesen den Weg in die einzelnen Etagen und Gänge dieses Schiffs.

„Was ist das alles?", fragte Chelchis und inspizierte dabei eines der Banner.

„Das ist kein Banner eines Hauses!", gab Revis zur Antwort.

„Nein, ist es auch nicht… ehrr… Wir sind kein Haus!", erklang es aus der Dunkelheit.

Alle richteten ihre Waffen auf den Ursprung der Stimme.

„Bitte…!", sprach es erneut. „Ich richte auch keine Waffe auf euch!"

Es herrschte einen Moment Misstrauen, dann trat die Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit hervor.

Seine Augen leuchteten in seiner großen Maske blau und stachen aus den gelben Markierungen und Linien hervor. Sein Gesicht selbst war nicht zu erkennen, das machte ihn schwer einschätzbar. Auf seinem gelben, länglichen Lendenschurz war dasselbe Banner abgebildet, wie es überall im Hangar hing: eine schwarze Linie von unten nach oben und zwei schräg verlaufende Striche auf jeder Seite des Strichs, die schräg davon nach unten verliefen. Geziert war das Ganze noch mit einigen Punkten, ungefähr in der Mitte.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Chelchis frei heraus. Der Unbekannte blickte ihn prüfend an und fragte dann selbst: „Ehrr… ihr seid aber nicht Tolliks, richtig?"

Chelchis sah zu mir und trat einen Schritt zurück. Unser Gastgeber ließ seinen Blick dann ebenfalls zu mir wandern. Innerlich schluckte ich, aber Angst war ein alter Feind, den ich dort nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Ja, ich bin Tolliks, der Urteils Kell. Dieser Ketsch, Kaliks-Fel, gehörte einmal mir, genauso wie der Servitor, Kaliks.", begann ich, doch ich wurde von ihm unterbrochen:

„Ich habe gesehen, was ihr könnt… Und ja, das hier ist Kaliks-Fel. Wenn wir reden wollen, folgt mir, ich bringe euch zu Kaliks! Aber Waffen bleiben hier rrrhh…!"

Das blaue Licht, welches seine Augen ersetzte, sah uns eindringlich an.

Ich hielt dem Blick stand, bemerkte aber gleichzeitig, wie die anderen, insbesondere Chelchis Leute die Waffengriffe umfassten, bereit sie zu ziehen.

Elikir' und ihr Bruder Kechron sahen fragend zu mir, während ich meinen Schockdolch zog.

„Bitte!", sagte ich und reichte dem noch Namenlosen meine Waffe.

Er gab mir ein Kopfnicken zurück und nahm den Dolch entgegen.

Die anderen waren noch am Zögern, aber ich bedeutete ihnen die Wichtigkeit dieser Aufgabe. Zudem wussten alle, wenn sie uns hintergehen wollten, hätte ich immer noch meine Fähigkeiten. Auch wenn sie nur eine kleine Demonstration davon gesehen hatten, war jedem klar, wie viel Energie dahinter noch steckte und ich war zu sehr viel mehr fähig, das spürte ich in meinen Knochen.

Also boten die anderen ihre Waffen ebenfalls dar, worauf viele kleiner Diener angelaufen kamen, um diese entgegenzunehmen. Jedem fehlte irgendein Gliedmaß, oder sie waren von Narben überzogen. Ich betrachtete sie aufmerksam und verwirrt.

Unser namenloser Gastgeber deutete meinen Blick richtig und erklärte:

„Genauso wie Virkas seine Diener nennt, nennen wir sie die Geächteten. Sie müssen sich ihren Rang in unserem Orden erst noch verdienen. Um ebenfalls an solch ein Werkzeug zu kommen.", hob er seinen rechten unteren Arm. Eine mechanische Prothese, so wie Meine. Ich wollte wissen, woher er das hätte und wie er denn nun heiße.

„Entschuldigt… Ich bin Neksis, der Archonpriester. Ich führe unter Kaliks Prime den Archon-Orden. Wir haben keinen Kell, aber wir glauben an die Unsterblichkeit durch die Maschinen. Und eure Erfindung, Tolliks, hat diesen Orden unter anderem ins Leben gerufen. Kommt mit, dann erzähle ich euch mehr… jarr?", gab er nach einer kurzen Pause zur Antwort und wies auf einen Gang zu unserer Linken.

Er ging voraus und führte uns durch die verschiedensten Tunnel und durch Gebetsräume. Auch hier waren überall Kerzen und gedämmte Leuchtstäbe in weisenden Mustern aufgestellt. Zudem hingen wirklich überall diese Banner.

Sie hatten keine konkrete Farbe. Diese Gläubigen hatten ihr Symbol einfach auf alle möglichen Stofffetzen gemalt.

Auf dem Weg fragte ich Neksis:

„Neksis also… jarr? Wie ist das Ganze passiert?"

„Ehrr… berechtigte Frage! Anfangs war ich bei Haus Lowo' und diente Virkas und seinen Leuten.", begann er und erntete daraufhin verängstigte Blicke einiger unserer Kells, unter anderem Chelchis und Elikir'.

„Ich bin nicht derselben Ansicht, wie Virkas, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte. Bis ich herausfand, dass man die Befreiung der Eliksni von den Königen nur als Ausrede und als Rekrutierungsspurch benutzte... jarr! Einst Bannerlose wurden immer noch als solche behandelt. Man schoss auf sie, schlachtete Unschuldige ab!", fuhr Neksis fort und ballte eine seiner Hände zur Faust.

„In recht kurzer Zeit organisierte ich einen Aufstand, währenddessen floh ich mit meinen Anhängern mithilfe mehrerer Ketschen von Kato'ril. Einer davon war dieser. Er wurde während der Übernahme nicht mehr bewacht und war damit leichte Beute. Jarrharhar! Als wir Kaliks fanden, reprogrammierten wir ihn… jarr! Er war abgeschaltet gewesen, aber seine Daten waren noch vorhanden. Kaliks übermittelte uns einen Kontakt zu Dubka. Es schien uns die einzige Möglichkeit, erstmal irgendwo unterzutauchen und Kaliks hatte recht.", er hielt kurz an und man hörte ihn unter seiner Maske röcheln.

„Entschuldigt, die Fleisch-Krankheit sucht mich, so wie viele von uns heim! Es ist nicht ansteckend… aber es tut weh! Ehrr… wo war ich?", meinte er und setzte seinen Weg und seine Erzählung fort:

„Auf unserer Reise nach Dubka hatten wir bereits begonnen die mechanischen Arme zu verwenden und den Orden begründet… jarr. Wir schworen, egal was wir finden würden, wir hielten zusammen. Denn jeder von uns hatte hier nichts mehr zu verlieren. Als wir ankamen… nun, was wir auf Dubka fanden… ehrrr… überraschte uns alle. Wir bezeichnen ihn als die große Maschine. Niemand weiß, wo er hergekommen ist oder was er will. Denn er scheint wirklich irgendwie zu sein, nicht einfach nur eine Maschine… jarr!"

Erneut blieb Neksis stehen. Diesmal befanden wir uns in einer Lagerhalle, an dessen höchster Wand, ein großes Bild zu sehen war. Darauf abgebildet war eine gänzlich weiße Kugel über der Darstellung eines Planeten. Dieser Kreis war von Linien überzogen und wirkte so fremdartig. Mit nichts vergleichbar, was Eliksni jemals gebaut haben.

„Ist das ein Mond?!", wollten einige wissen.

Neksis wandte seinen Blick zu ihnen und sagte:

„Nein! Er ist eine Maschine, das wissen wir von seinem Geist!", er räusperte sich und hustete kurz. Durch seine Maske klang das etwas metallen.

„Kaliks hat ihn aufgespürt und als erster Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen. Der Geist scheint viel über die große Maschine zu wissen. Er bezeichnet sie auch als den Reisenden. Ehrr… wir wissen noch nicht warum, aber wir wollen es herausfinden. Denn noch viel wichtiger ist, dass die große Maschine sehr mächtig ist. Seit seiner Ankunft sind die Vex von der Oberfläche verschwunden und eine fruchtbare Atmosphäre hat Dubka überzogen! Es regnet und es gibt Äther! Jarr... Er kann uns auch heilen, wenn wir seine Prüfung bestehen. So glauben wir!"

Das war viel aufeinmal und mich durchzog ein kribbelndes Gefühl. Ich wusste, was das alles bedeutete und mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass es etwas Mächtiges gab, das wenn nicht sogar der Grund für meine Kräfte war. Jedenfalls glaubte ich das.

Genauso verwundert und begeistert wirkten auch die anderen. Es war auch eine gewisse Freude da, denn unsere Heimat, Kato'ril stand kurz vor einem Kollaps. Die Atmosphäre wurde immer dünner, unsere Atemluft war schädlich und es mangelte an Äther. Unser Lebenselexier wurde selten und diese Fleisch-Krankheit, von der Neksis erzählte, war vermutlich eine Folge unseres Jahrtausende alten Lebensstils. Ich blieb bisher von diesem Leid verschont, eine Menge anderer fielen dem allerdings zum Opfer.

Die große Maschine bedeutete, dass man unsere Heimatwelt wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen könnte.

„Deshalb kämpft ihr gegen Virkas?", meinte ich und Neksis entgegnete mir:

„Virkas denkt, wenn er den Geist besitzt, dann wird er die große Maschine beherrschen können! Es war ihm auch gelungen ihn zu stehlen, deshalb sind wir hier. Wir haben ihn zurückgeholt!"

Neksis wandte sich von mir ab und trat durch eine Tür in den nächsten Tunnel. Ich folgte ihm und vergaß dabei völlig die anderen, die ich verwundert zurückließ.

Elikir' holte dicht auf und hakte sich bei mir ein.

„Tolliks! Können wir glauben, was er da sagt?", hörte ich sie flüstern, doch ich antwortete nicht. Ich wollte mich nur noch auf das Folgende konzentrieren, also nickte ich bloß nebenher, während ich Neksis im Blick behielt.

Vertrauen war schwer zu erlangen. Trotz allem was er uns erzählt hatte, musste ich vorsichtiger sein. Ich hielt einen zweiten Schockdolch in meinem Mantel bereit, sollte etwas schiefgehen, zudem war mein ganzer Körper angespannt und die Arkus-Energie in mir brodelte.

Neksis trat durch das automatische Tor am anderen Ende des Ganges.

Anders als die Räume und Kammern zuvor war diese Halle mit Licht erfüllt. Als ich selbst hineintrat, war ich erst geblendet, aber mein äußeres Augenpaar, eines davon mein mechanisches Auge, stellte mein Sichtfeld schnell wieder her.

An der Decke saß ein großes rundes Fenster, durch das Sonnenlicht fiel. Der metallene Saal war genauso rund angelegt. Solide eiserne Säulen, an denen Banner aufgehangen waren, umschlossen den Bereich in der Mitte. Auf mehreren grob dazwischen gespannten Plattformen standen Altare und Kisten. Es gab auch Zugänge zu jeglichen Bereichen des Ketschen. Es war das Herz des Schiffes.

Ich hatte diesen Bereich noch nie wirklich betreten, war immer nur daran vorbei gelaufen, zur Brücke, um mit Kaliks die nächste Reise zu planen. Auch wenn wir niemals mit diesem Ketschen flogen.

Gegenüber des Eingangs war ein reich verzierter Thron. Jegliche Banner, gespannte Segeltücher und andere Verzierungen zeigten genau auf diesen Punkt.

Sobald wir in den Raum traten, erschienen überall die Geächteten und einige besser ausgestattete Leute. Sie beobachteten uns aufmerksam, schienen ansonsten aber still und ungefährlich. Trotzdem blieb ich weiter angespannt.

Meine Haltung lockerte sich erst, als ich nach langer Zeit meinen alten Servitor wieder sah.

Wie ein Wunder gleich, kam hinter dem Thron Kaliks hervorgeschwebt. Seine Bauteile strahlten lila und er gab ein leichtes Leuchten von sich, als besäße er eine große Kraft, von der ich nichts wusste. Und das war genau das Merkwürdige an ihm. Diese Maschine war nicht mehr die Gleiche, die sie einmal war.

„Dies ist Kaliks Prime, Tolliks! Er wurde von der großen Maschine mit dem Geschenk der Leere gesegnet. Eine mysteriöse Kraft, die wir gerade erforschen…!", sagte Neksis und verbeugte sich vor Kaliks. Die anderen Anwesenden taten es ihm gleich. Es hatte sich tatsächlich ein ganzer Kult um meinen alten Servitor gebildet, das war unglaublich.

Ich erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Auch wenn Servitoren alle aussehen wie schwebende lila Augen aus Metall; hatte Kaliks etwas Befremdliches an sich.

Trotz meines Misstrauen glaubte ich Neksis irgendwie.

„Tolliks!", klickte Kaliks. Ich trat näher und nickte der Maschine zu.

„Schön dich in einem Stück zu sehen! Neksis hat mir alles erzählt!", gab ich zur Antwort.

„Ich bin etwas überwältigt von diesen Neuigkeiten, die anderen auch... jarrr?", sah ich zu den Kells und Soldaten hinter mir, insbesondere blickte ich Elikir', ihren Bruder Kechron und Chelchis an.  
Revis meldete sich auf die Frage hin sofort zu Wort:

„Ich bin Revis von Haus Winter! Habe Geschichte gehört, aber… ehrrr… ich glaube sie noch nicht! Wenn wir diesen 'Geist' sehen könnten… jarrr?", trat er dabei aus dem schützenden Kreis seiner Soldaten hervor und gestikulierte gekonnt mit seinen Armen.

In seiner Rüstung mit den hellblauen Farben sah er dabei auch noch richtig erfahren aus.

Kaliks, der einige Geächtete mit Äther versorgte, gab ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich und klickte daraufhin in verschiedenen Tönen. Kurz darauf kamen einige bewaffnete Leute aus dem Hintergrund hervor. In ihrer Begleitung eine Maschine.

Ich glaubte falsch zu sehen, aber mein mechanisches Auge funktionierte sogar besser als meine Natürlichen. Also sah ich richtig.

Diese kleine schwebende Maschine war 'Keeshah'.

Es ist ein bisschen her, wie ich das letzte Mal von ihm erzählte, aber Keeshah war ein alter Freund, den ich auf der Vex-Welt Dubka gefangen hatte. Ich hielt ihn zu Beginn noch für einen Vex, aber er schien mehr als das zu sein. Als ich einmal seine rostige, alte Hülle gegen eine neue, aus Ketsch-Panzerung ersetzte, erkannte ich das.

Obwohl er zu wissen schien, dass er mein Gefangener war, blieb er bei mir, selbst als er die Gelegenheit hatte zu gehen.

Nachdem wir einige Jahre zusammen in Kämpfen verbrachten, verließ er mich schließlich während einer Partroullie auf der anderen, zerstörten Vex-Welt Netka.

Ich ließ ihn damals gehen, weil ich die Präsenz von etwas Großem gespürt hatte, das nach Keeshah gerufen hatte. Ich glaubte ihn irgendwann wieder zu sehen, hatte es inzwischen schon aufgegeben gehabt, aber nun war er wieder da!

Als mich Keeshah sah, schwebte er direkt auf mich zu und stieß eine meiner Hände an. Ich legte sie auf die Stelle über seinem blau leuchtenden Auge und spürte, wie seine Energie durch mich floss.

„Keeshah!", sagte ich, was bei den anderen und auch bei Neksis für Verwirrung sorgte.

„Ihr kennt den Geist?", fragte Neksis.

„Ja, harhar, ja ich kenne dieses Geschöpf! Ehrr… er ist ein alter Freund!", sagte ich abwesend und nur auf Keeshah konzentriert, der nun meinen mechanischen Arm scannte und mich mit seinem Auge traurig ansah.

Neksis Augen leuchteten im selben Moment und stellten mir bereits so die Frage: „Woher?"

Wenn ich schon dabei war meine Geheimnisse preiszugeben, dann wollte ich nicht auch noch damit aufwarten und erzählte ihnen, wie ich Keeshah fand.

Alles von Dubka, der Erfindung der Schockpistolen und dem Angriff auf eine Versammlung der Vex Maschinen, wo ich Keeshah wieder verlor.

Als ich fertig mit meiner Erzählung war, wandte sich Neksis Kaliks zu und kniete vor dem Servitor nieder. Sowie er sich wieder umdrehte, verbeugte er sich vor mir und sagte:

„Tolliks, Kell des Urteils, diese Geschichte ist unglaublich… jarrr! Kaliks Prime hat gesprochen... die Archonpriester folgen euch im Kampf gegen Virkas!"

Begeistert von dieser Reaktion nickte ich und strich ihn über seine dargebotenen Hände. Dennoch erhob er sich nicht, stattdessen begannen auch die Geächteten sich zu verbeugen. Keeshah schwebte an meine rechte Seite und musterte das Geschehen neugierig über meine Schulter hinweg.

Etwas hilfesuchend, sah ich zu Elikir' unweit von mir.

Sie lächelte bloß und kicherte: „Na? Kell der Kells!"

Jetzt waren wir viele, stark und unberechenbar. Virkas konnte uns nicht voraussehen. Wir hatten, was er wollte, damit konnten wir ihn bezwingen, ich war mir sicher!


	17. Feind und Freund - Ein Kell steigt auf 7

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 17 Feind und Freund - Ein Kell steigt auf! - Teil 7

Neksis erhob sich aus seiner Verbeugung und das Leuchten seiner Augen sah mich ehrerbietig und offen für meine Worte an. Auch die anderen Anwesenden erhoben sich wieder und sahen mich mit dem selben Blick an. Nun wollten sie einen Plan. Jeder in der Halle wollte von mir wissen, wie es weiter ginge.

Ich blickte in das blaue Auge von Keeshah. Und wie damals erkannte ich ein Flackern darin, wenn ich ihn um Rat fragte. Keeshah war mit diesen Archonten gekommen und vertraute ihnen, also wieso sollte ich das nicht auch tun, dachte ich und fasste meinen Mut zusammen. Genauso wie ich es bei den Kells tat, die sich dank dem Haus der Könige in einer feuchten Höhle versammelt hatten.

Ich wollte beginnen, hatte schon eine Vorstellung davon, wie unser Plan aussehen könnte. Zumindest grob. Es herrschte immerhin Krieg in Go'dren. Die gesamte Stadt war trotz der Ketschen von Virkas im Aufruhr. Zuletzt wurde es stiller, doch genau das war der Zeitpunkt, wo man nochmal eins draufsetzen musste. Denn nun waren wir genug. Gemeinsam mit den Ketschen von Haus der Narben, die einen Katzensprung von unserem Planeten Kato'ril entfernt waren, den Archonten, Haus Stein, Haus der Könige und den anderen loyalen Häusern, könnten wir Virkas besiegen. Ich war mir dabei so sicher, wie noch niemals zuvor. Ich wusste was mein ermordeter König in mir gesehen hatte und was er von mir verlangte. Und in jenem folgenden Moment, waren mir die Lehren von König Sel'klahr deutlicher denn je.

Ein Soldat der Archonten kam in die Halle gerannt, als ich etwas sagen wollte.

Er atmete schwer unter seiner Maske, sein Gesicht war auch wie Neksis komplett versteckt. Doch der besorgniserregende Ton seiner Stimme war deutlich genug:

„Lowo' Ketschen in Anflug! Ehrr… Lageplatz aufgeflogen!"

Die Anwesenden brachen in Angst aus, Neksis nahm auch eine angespanntere Haltung ein. Mein Blick wanderte umgehend zu den Kells. Ich sah wie Chelchis Leute ihre Umhänge zurückwarfen und einige versteckte Waffen zum Vorschein brachten. Ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte schossen sie schon um sich. Den Soldat der Archonten, der berichtete, erwischte es sofort. Danach fielen unsere Soldaten der Reihe nach.

Neksis gab ein lautes Gebrüll von sich und im selben Augenblick sah ich einen Energieball an mir vorbeiziehen, der einen der Angreifer traf und ihn durch die Halle schleuderte.

Ich suchte den Ursprung des Geschosses und sah dass es von Kaliks kam, der sich für einen weiteren Schuss bereit machte. Dabei zirkulierte Energie um ihn herum, als sog er sie von Außen her an.

Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Servitor je diese Kraft abgeschossen hatte. Leere war es. Aber mir blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, es zu bewundern oder zu erforschen.

In dem Chaos sprangen die Geächteten auf die Angreifer und trennten mich von Elikir'.

Ich rief sie noch beim Namen und wollte zu ihr gelangen, doch plötzlich packte mich Neksis und presste mich gegen eine Wand, während ein undurchsichtiges Gerangel in der Halle entflammte.

Seine Augen blitzten mich wütend an und löcherten mich regelrecht.

„Tolliks Ehrr...! Ihr habt Haus Lowo' hier hergeführt rrhh!", knurrte er und schlug neben meinem Kopf gegen die Wand.

Ich wich seinem Blick nicht aus und sagte:

„Ich wusste davon nichts! Das sind Männer von Chelchis, sie gehören zu Haus Stein, nicht Haus Urteil oder Könige!"

Ich versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich alles andere als Böses im Sinn hatte.

Keeshah kam angeflogen und schwebte zwischen mir und Neksis. Ich hörte ein drohendes Piepsen und sah, dass Neksis etwas zurückwich. Sein Griff lockerte sich allerdings nicht, bis der Lärm hinter ihm abrupt durch einen lauten Knall nochmal an Intensität zunahm. Lauter noch als das Abfeuern der Schockpistolen und Schrappnellwerfer der Angreifer und dem Geschrei der Geächteten.

Die Fensterkuppel über der Halle wurde zerstört und Glassplitter und Metallteile regneten herab. Feind und Freund wurden gleichsam erschlagen und starben in einem Blutbad. Nur einige Wenige fanden unter den groben Plattformen Deckung. Auch Neksis und ich suchten Schutz. Trümmer trennten uns voneinander und ich verlor schnell den Überblick. Eine der Plattformen bot mir und Keeshah dann genug Sicherheit.

So schnell, wie es begann, hörte es allerdings auch wieder auf. Während mein Blick über das Trümmerfeld und den Leichen inmitten der Halle streifte, suchte ich nach Elikir'. Ich habe nur noch Wage die aufgespießten Geächteten in Erinnerung. Ich war zu aufgeregt, zu wütend und erschocken um mir jedes Detail in diesem Moment zu merken.

Deshalb bemerkte ich auch erst spät, dass sich ein feindlicher Skiff über dem Loch in der Decke platzierte und Soldaten von Haus Lowo' in die Halle sprangen. Sie verteilten sich, waren nicht an einem Platz ausfindig zu machen und griffen jeden an.

Ich glaubte noch Elikir' mit einigen Archon-Soldaten in einem Tunnel verschwinden gesehen zu haben, da nahm mir ein heranstürmender Lowo' Angreifer die Sicht.

Ich schrak etwas zusammen, dann griff ich mir meinen versteckten Dolch und schleuderte ihn gezielt in seine Kehle. Er rutschte aus, fiel auf den Rücken in eine Glasscherbe hinein.

Dabei vergaß ich völlig meinen Dolch, als ich von drei weiteren Angreifern umzingelt wurde. Ich übersah sie beinahe, denn sie waren unsichtbar, trugen Meine mobilen Arkusschilde. Ich konnte sie spüren, oder besser gesagt sehen, genauso, wie ich die Ketsch erkennen konnte.

Die surrenden Schockschwerter zischten an mir vorbei, als die drei Angreifer vereint auf mich losgingen. Ich war größer als sie, die Lowo' aber schneller.

Allerdings hatte ich den Vorteil, ihre Arkus-Behälter direkt zu sehen. Den ersten Schwerthieb wich ich direkt aus und griff mir die Quelle seines Schildes.

Erschrocken bemerkte der Klingentänzer seine Situation, als er von einem Energieball getroffen wurde. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich bei meinem alten Servitor Kaliks zu bedanken, denn die nächsten Hiebe gingen bereits auf mich nieder.

Ich hatte Mühe ihnen auszuweichen. Doch auch bei den letzten beiden gelang es mir, ihre Arkusquellen abzustellen. Ich verlor trotzdem langsam den Überblick und einer der Angreifer schaffte es mir eine Wunde im Gesicht zu verpassen. Ich fiel zurück und stieß mit dem ersten Klingen schwingenden Gegner zusammen. Dieser packte mich gleich und hielt mich fest damit sein Partner mir den Todesstoß verpassen konnte.

Ich wollte das nicht zulassen und begann bereits damit meine Arkusenergie anzustauen, um beide von mir wegzuschleudern, doch ein Speer durchbohrte den heranstürmenden Lowo'-Soldaten. Die blutige Spitze machte direkt vor meinem Gesicht halt. Erleichtert atmete ich auf.

Neksis warf den Toten zur Seite und kam bedrohlich näher. Man hörte ihn unter seiner Maske wütend schnauben. Selbst wenn man seinen Gesichtsausdruck nur erahnen konnte, war er durch das hell leuchtende Licht seiner vier Augen umso mehr zu deuten. Das machte mir bereits Angst und dem Soldaten scheinbar auch, denn er ließ von mir ab und trat die Flucht an. Neksis war jedoch schneller und packte ihn. Mit voller Wucht schmetterte er den hilflosen Eliksni auf den metallenen Boden. Man hörte es trotz des Lärms um uns herum noch knacken, als sämtliche Knochen seines Körpers brachen. Neksis reichte mir seine zwei rechten Hände und ich packte sie gleichsam, um mich wieder aufzurichten. Als Dank nickte ich und er tat es mir gleich.

Wir wehrten die Angreifer ganz gut ab, wie ich dann bemerkte, als ich mich umsah. Die Geächteten schlugen auf die Soldaten ein und stahlen ihre Waffen, weitere Geächtete brachten mir und den anderen Kells unsere Waffen zurück, damit wir uns richtig wehren konnten.

Doch was dann folgte, überraschte uns etwas. Ein Läufer der Lowo' landete inmitten der Halle und zertrümmerte den Boden. Seine runden Bauteile bewegten sich und sechs mechanische Beine richteten die käferartige; große Maschine auf. Unter diesem Gewicht knarrte und quietschte der metallene Boden und alles bebte bei jeder Bewegung dieses Ungetüms. Ganz deutlich hörte man das Knirschen und Knacken der Trümmerteile, die von den Gliedern zerdrückt wurden. Plötzlich schwang das Geschütz auf dem Rücken herum und ein roter Markierungslaser wurde ausgesandt, direkt auf einen Großteil der Veteidiger gerichtet. Das dröhnende Gräusch das dabei entstand, sollte eigentlich Warnung genug sein, doch das Solar-Geschoss, das auf einen lauten Knall folgte, war zu schnell. Es badete die Geächteten im Feuer, riss ein Loch in die Wand dahinter und zerschmolz das Metall.

Die Maschine wandte sich Schritt für Schritt herum und richtete die Kanone nun auf die andere Seite, kleinere Arkusgeschütze am Kopf der Maschine schossen dabei auf alles, was sich bewegte.

Die Soldaten fielen der Reihe nach und wir hatten Mühe am Leben zu bleiben. Ich wollte nicht zulassen, dass weitere starben und ich selbst schon gar nicht. Ich schnappte mir einen Schrappnellwerfer und feuerte auf eines der Beine, bis die Hülle brach. Ich wusste dass der Läufer dann in einem Abkühlungsmodus verfiel, denn ich baute diese Dinger früher einmal. Dabei fuhr der mit Werkzeugen gespickte Kopf aus und legte eine Schwachstelle frei: einen Teil des Motors.

Ich überlud den Schrappnellwerfer, rannte auf den Läufer zu und sprang über ihn hinweg, dabei ließ ich die Waffe in die Motoren fallen und rief laut zu den Überlebenden: „Deckung!", während ich selbst nach Schutz suchte.

Der Schrappnellwerfer explodierte und zerriss den Läufer. Es sah so aus, als wenn die Maschine Schmerzen erlitt, der ganze Körper krampfte bei der Explosion, ehe ein letzter Knall das Ding zum Stillstand zwang. Zwischen brennenden Wrackteilen und Rauchschwaden, die zum Loch in der Decke aufstiegen, suchte ich meinen Weg zu den anderen. Ich vermutete die Meisten tot, doch Neksis, Revis, einige seiner Leute und auch Chelchis hatten überlebt. Letzterer hatte aber nicht mehr lange zu leben, denn ich hatte Lust ihn gegen eine Wand zu schleudern und ihm alle vier Arme auszureißen. Ich lud bereits meine Arkusenergie an und wollte mich auf ihn stürzen, da stellte sich mir Elikir's Bruder Kechron in den Weg. „Warte Tolliks!", warnte er.  
„Was soll das, rrhhh?", knurrte ich wütend, doch ehe sich Kechron erklären konnte, hörte ich wie der Skiff über dem Loch in der Decke davon rauschte und mit einem Knall ein neuer an die Stelle trat. Soldaten kletterten aus den Luken und sprangen hinab. Diese waren besser ausgerüstet und trugen deutliche Lowo'-Banner auf ihren Brustpanzern. Es war die Kellwache. Eine speziell ausgebildete Leibgarde, die zu allem bereit war, um ihren Kell zu beschützen. Ich hörte bereits von Revis und Chelchis, dass sie sich solche Einheiten zugelegt hatten. Aber die Kellwache des Lowo' Hauses war die wohl stärkste, die ich bis dahin kannte.

Die agressiv dreinblickenden Soldaten waren in Begleitung von einem größeren Eliksni, den ich natürlich sofort erkannte. Es war der meist gehasste und verräterische Virkas.

Wie damals war er in einem Umhang gekleidet, hinter dem er seine beiden unteren Arme nach hinten verborgen hielt. Sein Gesicht war mit einer Elksni-typischen Atemmaske bedeckt, seine Augen sahen aber noch blitzend hervor und tasteten strengen Blickes die demolierte Halle ab.

Während wir Verstecke suchten und einige die Flucht antraten, hörte ich Virkas laut zu seinen Wachen sagen:

„Ich will Geist haben, rrrhhh! Und fangt Servitor!"

Seine Leibgarde tat wie er befiel und sie warfen Netze nach Kaliks aus. Ich unterdrückte ein „Nein!", während ich mit Keeshah das Geschehen von meinem Versteck hinter Kisten aus beobachtete.

Ich musste mich stark zurückhalten, diesen Verräter nicht sofort anzufallen, denn seine Leibgarde würde mich zerfetzen, bevor ich bei ihm ankäme. Neksis, der neben mir hockte, dachte wohl genauso. Er ballte nur seine Fäuste aber sprang nicht hervor.

Zu unserem Glück hatte uns Virkas wegen des vielen Rauchs nicht gesehen. Jetzt mussten wir noch irgendwie entkommen, dachte ich. Da hörte ich einen lauten Ruf hinter mir. Revis, der Winter-Kell trat hervor, brüllte rum und schoss wie ein Irrer auf die Leibgarde. Zu meiner und Virkas Verwunderung, tötete er zwei Soldaten.

„VIRKAS! Mörder, Verräter! Nargo-Mist!", schrie er und warf seine leergeschossene Schockpistole zur Seite, um zwei Schockklingen zu ziehen.

So schnell hatte ich den Winter-Kell noch nie rennen sehen. Zudem war er gut vorbereitet gewesen. Aus Verstecken sprang seine eigene Kell-Wache hervor und lieferte einen wirklich eindrucksvollen Kampf gegen die Lowo'-Soldaten. Doch ich merkte schnell, dass er es nicht alleine mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte. Ich sprang hervor und zückte eine Pistole, gab ihm Rückendeckung.

Seine Wache fiel aber so schnell, wie sie sich überraschend gezeigt hatte. Virkas Leute rieben Haus Winter auf und töteten alle.

Revis, den ich als einen treuen Kell sah, hatte keine Chance, auch wenn Virkas durch diesen Angriff ein dutzend Soldaten einbußen musste.

„Nein!", rief ich nun doch, als zwei Wachen Revis an den Armen packten und ihn misshandelten. Weitere Wachen kamen und richteten ihre Waffen auf mich, feuerten aber noch nicht. Es wurde still. Nur die Schläge die auf Revis eingingen waren zu hören.

„Erbärmlich die Kells von heute! Wie alte Könige ehrr… Jarharharharharrr!", lachte Virkas und ging auf Revis zu, der schon völlig zugerichtet war. Dabei behielt er mich die ganze Zeit im Blick. Ohne den Winter-Kell zu betrachten holte er seine beiden Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor und offenbarte zwei Klingenbesetzte Hände. Er ließ sie im Licht, das von oben kam glitzern. „Du wirst bezahlen Virkas jarr!", gluckste Revis und spuckte Blut.

Nun sah er ihn doch an und kniete sich etwas hinunter, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Die vier ruhigen Augen strahlten eine grausame Perversität aus. Sie funkelten und offenbarten seinen kaltblütigen Gedanken.

„Nein! Hör auf Virkas!", rief ich. „Wir können das beenden! Diesen Krieg, dieses Leid!"

Virkas richtete seinen Blick wieder auf.

„Es sind zu viele gestorben… aber wofür?! Für ein Machtspiel! Tun wir uns zusammen Virkas!", sagte ich und konnte nicht glauben was ich da vorgeschlagen hatte. Ich spürte auch Neksis leuchtenden Blick in meinem Nacken.

„Was? Harrharrharrharrr…", lachte Virkas und sah mich ungläubig an.

„Du willst zu Haus Lowo'? Ist das nicht etwas zu spät? Zudem… glaubst du nicht, dass du mir egal bist?"

„Nein Virkas! Ich will, dass wir das hier gemeinsam beenden. Als ein Volk! Ohne dieses Machtspiel! Wir bauen Go'dren wieder auf! Jarr? Und vereinen die Häuser!", brachte ich zögerlich hervor.

Wieder lachte er. Er wandte sich ab und sah nachdenklich aus. In Wirklichkeit liebte er es seine Opfer auf seine beschränkte Antwort warten zu lassen. Nichts würde er ändern.

Und genauso tat er es. Als er sich wieder umdrehte lachte er laut los und schimpfte mich einen Narren. „Du bis so naiv! Dich hätte ich eigenhändig töten sollen, vor den Augen deines Königs jarr!", rief er, dann ging er auf Revis zu und packte seinen Kopf.

„Nein!", brachte ich nur hervor, da durchtrennte Virkas ihn auch schon seinen Hals mit den Klingenhänden. Er lachte und hielt Revis Kopf empor.

Ich brüllte und wollte auf ihn losstürmen, während ich Blitze um mich herum ausstieß.

Da gingen plötzlich überall Lichter an. Die Halle wurde mit Licht geflutet. Geblendet versuchte ich irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch es war zwecklos. Ich fühlte mich elend und blind. Ich wehrte mich auch nicht mehr, als mich irgendjemand fest griff und nach hinten zog.

Bis mein Augenlicht wieder zurückkehrte, träumte ich. Ich kann mich daran kaum noch erinnern. Irgendwie hatte ich abgeschaltet, bis ich die metallische Stimme von Neksis vernahm. Er rüttelte an mir und rief meinen Namen. Bei ihm waren Chelchis und Kechron, sowie einige Archonpriester und ein paar unserer Leute.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und versuchte zu erkennen wo wir waren.

Die Landeplattform auf der wir standen, gehörte zu einem der Hangargebäude. Sie führte weit hinaus und links und rechts ging es tief nach unten. Einige Stahlseile, zwischen denen Banner gespannt waren, hielten die metallene Plattform. Nicht weit von uns lag ein etwas beschädigter Skiff. Damit entkamen wir also.

Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln, da begann Neksis:

„Ich hatte die Halle mit Licht geflutet gehabt. Ketschen Scheinwerfer jarr… Das hatte uns zur Flucht verholfen… aber...", ich unterbrach ihn.

„Wo ist Keeshah? Ich hatte ihn bei mir!", fragte ich und suchte angespannt nach dem kleinen Geist.

Neksis erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position, wo ich eben noch am Boden gelegen hatte.

„Virkas hat ihn und Ketsch Kaliks-Fel. Er fliegt nach Dubka. Beruhige dich jarr? Ich bin genauso wütend... und will ihn zurückholen!", meinte er. Das beruhigte mich allerdings recht wenig. Völlig außer mir vor Wut griff ich mir in mein Nackenfell und warf meinen Helm auf den Boden. Er schlitterte über das Metall und blieb einige Meter entfernt liegen.

Als würde er mich verurteilen, zeigte die Öffnung für das Gesicht in meine Richtung.

Die vielen Markierungen, der Schmuck und die beiden abstehenden flügelartigen Teile die vom Helm abgingen, erinnerten mich an einen der toten Könige.

Während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, stellte ich mir Kirlash vor. Wie er mit diesem Helm beim Rat der Könige stand. Er stützte sich auf seinem Stab ab und hielt eine gebückte Körperhaltung. Viele Jahre hatte dieser alte Eliksni König hinter sich gehabt.

Er litt auch an der Fleisch-Krankheit. Vielleicht war sein Tod in den Flammen ein besserer gewesen. Dieser Helm war das einzige, was von Kirlash übrig geblieben war. Und um mich immer an das Ereignis zu erinnern, hatte ich diesen Helm stets behalten.

Ich hätte gleich auf Virkas losgehen sollen, dachte ich in diesem Moment. Aber was „hätte sein können" zählte nicht mehr. Ältester Kirlash war tot, Sel'klahr war tot und nun auch Revis, der Winterkell. Es spielte und spielt niemals eine Rolle, was hätte sein können.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, lockerte sie wieder und hob den Helm wieder auf.

„Chelchis...", sagte ich ruhig. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und sah ihn eindringlich an. Er erkannte das und begann sofort zu erklären:

„Tolliks… ich schwöre dir ja, ich habe damit nichts zu tun! Das waren nicht meine Leute jar!" Ich hatte ihn bisher nicht getraut und ihn schon als Verräter verurteilt, doch irgendwas stimmte nicht. Ich glaubte ihn noch nicht ganz und wollte mehr hören.

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das meine Leute waren… Sie haben Banner von Haus Stein getragen, große Mäntel, wie meine Wache es immer tat und Masken jarr?! Wie sollte ich wissen… ich meine… das… ich meine ich hatte darüber nachgedacht es zu tun… aber ich...", begann er zu stottern. Ich dachte das schon als Verrat genug zu sehen und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Plötzlich sprang erneut Kechron dazwischen. „Was willst du schon wieder rhh?", wollte ich wissen. Der dünne Eliksni sah mich ohne zu zucken an und posaunte es gleich heraus: „Das war nicht Chelchis! Ich habe ihnen geholfen! Das war alles geplant! Aber nicht so! Ich wollte die Archonten infiltrieren, um für Virkas an den Geist zu gelangen. Dass er… ehrr alle töten lässt, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte ihm einiges zugetraut aber..."

Ich war total entsetzt, riss meine Augen weit auf und spürte auch wie mein Mund sich leicht öffnete. Meine Augen zuckten hin und her und ich verinnerlichte mir, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er wollte weiter reden, doch ich hinderte ihn sofort daran.

Wie damals, als ich ihn durch die Gassen verfolgt hatte, warf ich ihn zu Boden und drückte ihn einen Dolch an die Kehle, nur diesmal war ich bereit dazu ihn die Klinge in die Kehle zu rammen.

„Wie konntest du nur?!", schrie ich und lehnte mein ganzes Körpergewicht auf ihn.

Neksis Licht leuchtete heller und Chelchis war total verwirrt, das konnte man ihm regelrecht ansehen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr! Virkas lässt sich nicht überzeugen, euch in seine Reihen aufzunehmen… rrhh! Ich darf nicht bereuen, was ich getan habe!", antwortete er mir und in diesem Moment kletterten weitere Reißer von Haus der Könige auf die Plattform und bedrohten uns mit Schockklingen. War Haus der Könige jetzt etwa auf die andere Seite gewechselt? War Elikir' auf Virkas Seite? Sie hatte mich doch zu sich geholt, um eben jenen zu bekämpfen und die Häuser zu einen!

„Ich muss jetzt meine Pflicht erfüllen!", sagte Kechron und riss mich so aus meinen Mutmaßungen. Die Archonten begannen sich zu wehren, weshalb ich kurz zur Seit sah.

Das nutzte Kechron und schlug mir ins Gesicht. Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und ich fiel zurück. Als nächstes fühlte ich einen noch viel stärkeren Schlag ins Gesicht.

Soetwas hatte ich schon aushalten müssen. Doch nochmal musste ich mir das nicht bieten lassen. Ich war es echt leid jedes Mal bewusstlos geschlagen zu werden.

Ich wich seinem nächsten Schlag intuitiv aus und teilte dann ebenfalls aus. Kechron war überrascht und stolperte bis zum Rand der Plattform. Auch die Archonpriester trieben einige der Reißer zu ihm.

Sie stellten sich in eine Verteidigungsposition auf, hielten die Schockdolche und Schwerter zum Angriff bereit. Kechron zückte ebenfalls zwei Dolche und schnaubte wütend.

„Du hast uns alle verraten Kechron!", rief ich.

„Nur weil wir keine andere Wahl hatten!", entgegnete er mir und spuckte Blut.

„Steckt… Steckt Elikir' da mit drin?", wollte ich noch wissen.

Kechron wischte sich übers Gesicht und antwortete:

„Wenn sie das wüsste, wäre ich schon tot!"

„Du hast deine eigene Schwester verraten rrhh!", brüllte ich und staute all die Arkus-Energie in mir an, die ich besaß.

„Sie hätte es verstanden, wenn es soweit gewesen wäre!", gab er ein letztes Mal von sich, dann wies er zum Angriff und stürmte los. Blitze schlugen um mich herum ein, ich entfesselte die Energie und holte zum Schlag aus. Blauweißes Licht flutete ihre Reihen und schleuderte die Reißer von der Landeplattform.

Zuletzt sah ich Kechrons erschrockenen Blick, bevor ihn die Blitze holten und in den Abgrund warfen. Ihre Schreie waren noch für einen kurzen Moment zu hören, ehe sie abrupt verstummten.

Erschöpft sackte ich zusammen. Neksis half mir wieder auf und begleitete mich bis zum Rand. Ich sammelte meine Energie, versuchte zu sehen. Als ich die Leichen betrachtete, die weit unten auf dem metallenen Boden lagen, bereute ich es.

Allerdings war es nötig gewesen.

Kechron war tot. Und seine Machenschaften hatten beinahe allen das Leben gekostet.

Da fiel mir ein, dass er auch unsere Schläfer verraten haben könnte. Die versteckten Kells und Soldaten unter Virkas, die unser Trumph sein sollten.

„Chelchis!", wand ich mich um. Dieser atmete angestrengt und seine Augen zuckten verwirrt und schockiert zugleich. Was da gerade geschehen war kann nicht jeder sofort verarbeiten. So viele Tote und Intriegen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich für einen Verräter gehalten hatte! Aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Revis hatte Kontakt zu Haus der Narben und zu den Schläfern. Kannst du umgehend die übrigen Leute von Haus Winter in den Katakomben aufsuchen und einen neuen Kell für Haus Winter bestimmen! Wir greifen jetzt an! Verbreite die Nachricht, dass Virkas Hauptmacht auf dem Weg nach Dubka ist und Go'dren bereit ist eingenommen zu werden. Holen wir uns unsere Heimat zurück, jarrr!", sagte ich und legte Chelchis eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir können das alles noch retten!", gab ich ihm auf den Weg, obwohl ich selbst etwas daran zweifelte, bei dem was passiert war. Dann wandte ich mich Neksis zu, während Chelchis einige Leute mitnahm und mit dem Skiff davon flog.

Wir standen kurz noch am Rand und sahen auf die Reißer. Mein Blick lastete besonders auf den toten Körper, der zu Kechron gehörte.

„Tolliks. Ehrr… Ich… Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen...", sagte Neksis und seine leuchtenden Augen blickten mich traurig an.

„Nicht! Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen Neksis.", meinte ich.

Er nickte und sah zu den anderen Archonpriestern.

„Haben die Archons noch eine Ketsch?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ehrr… Nur noch eine. Ist kleiner als andere. Ehrr… wir verwendeten sie als Botenschiff. Ich werde sie aber rufen und bereit machen.", antwortete er und hustete unter seiner Maske.

„Ehrr… und Tolliks?", sagte er, als ich ihm schon den Rücken zugewandt hatte

"Jar?!", fragte ich und drehte leicht meinen Kopf zu ihm.

„Die Archonpriester stehen dir bei! Ehr… was da auf Kaliks-Fel passiert ist, ändert nichts. Wir… wir werden dem Bündnis loyal sein! Da sind wir uns einig jarr!", setzte er fort und seine Augen leuchteten mich ehrerbietig an.

Ich nickte emotionslos. Das alles zerfraß mich, aber nun tat ich auf stark, um sie alle nicht zu enttäuschen, um meine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

„Ich danke dir Neksis!", entgegnete ich und blickte wieder gedankenverloren in den Abgrund.

Wie viele mussten noch sterben? Bis das alles ein Ende hätte?

Ich konnte Kechron da nicht so liegen lassen. Auch wenn er ein Verräter gewesen war.

Er holte mich von der Straße, aus meiner miefenden Sackgasse zwischen den Hochhäusern. Er war ein Freund gewesen, ein Vertrauter!

Aber ich musste… Ich musste es tun! Es reichte mit den Toten auf der falschen Seite!

Schluss damit, Jarrrr!


	18. Die Große Maschine-Ein Kell steigt auf 8

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 18 Die Große Maschine - Ein Kell steigt auf! - Teil 8

Ich saß auf der Landeplattform, wo Kechron alles gestanden hatte und sog etwas Äther durch eine Atemmaske, während ich meine Verletzungen von dem Kampf am Bord der Ketsch verband. Auf eine Wunde im Gesicht konzentrierte ich mich besonders. Der Schwerthieb der mir das verpasst hatte, war schnell gewesen. Ich hatte den Überblick verloren.

Dank Neksis war ich noch am Leben. Hätte er die Halle nicht mit Licht geflutet, wäre ich tot. Virkas hätte mich wie ein Insekt zerquetscht. Er war zu stark für mich. Meine Arkuskräfte reichten geradeeinmal dafür eine Druckwelle zu erzeugen oder etwas kleines an mich heran zu ziehen. So hatte ich die Königs-Reißer nur töten können, weil diese Plattform hoch oben lag. Ich musste mehr als das können. Das war mir nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens klar geworden. Damit hatte ich die Chance das Ganze noch einmal zu betrachten, zu überdenken und mich vorzubereiten, für das was kommen würde.

Aber ich hatte mir ja etwas versprochen. Ich wollte dass es mit den Toten auf der falschen Seite endete und diejenigen davon abhalten dem Bösen zu verfallen, die es nicht sollten.

Ich tupfte die Wunde ab, obwohl sie nicht mehr blutete. Nur ein komischer Druck war zu spü Haut fühlte sich an der Stelle nicht mehr ganz an, das dünne Fell war weg. Man würde es noch sehen, selbst wenn es endgültig verheilt war. Ich war gezeichnet fürs Leben.

Die Reißer hatte ich eigenhändig aufgesammelt und verbrannt. Und um die alten Traditionen wenigstens ein letztes Mal zu ehren, sprach ich dabei die Worte der alten Könige.

Sie waren Verräter gewesen, aber sie waren keine schlechten Eliksni. Sie waren Opfer des Krieges. Besonders Kechron. Ich misstraute ihm am Anfang.

Aber als ich in die Aufgabe hineinwuchs, die Häuser zu vereinen, war ich ihm dankbar, dass er mich von der Straße geholt hatte. Und vor allem aus dem Grund, dass er mich zu Elikir' brachte.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Als ich meine Arkuskräfte eingesetzt hatte, musste ich etwas an meinem mechanischen Auge verändert haben. Die Sicht verschwamm plötzlich. Vorsichtig drehte ich die Linse aus der beweglichen Hülse, die in meiner rechten äußeren Augenhöhle saß. Sah alles normal aus. Ich pustete einmal in die Linse und zur Sicherheit schlug ich mir gegen den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte sich etwas tiefer in der Mechanik gelöst, dachte ich und setzte das mechanische Auge wieder ein. Ich war ein Erfinder, aber manchmal konnte ich Fehler meiner Erfindungen auch nicht erklären oder auf dem selben Weg beseitigen, wie ich sie gebaut hatte. Nein, manchmal reichte es wohl mit Gewalt meine Erfindungen wieder zum Laufen zu bringen.

Kaum saß das Auge wieder in seiner Hülse, wurde die Sicht wieder klar.

Und vor mir lag deutlich die Stadt Go'dren.

Die Skyline war deformiert. Vereinzelt stiegen Rauchsäulen auf und vermischten sich mit den Wolken weit oben. Einige hohe Gebäude neigten sich leicht, andere waren schon aus ihrem Fundament gehoben und in andere Türme gestürzt, von denen sie nun gehalten wurden. Es war ein Anblick der Zerstörung, der Gewalt unter dem eigenen Volk.

Aber die Stadt war frei.

Ja Virkas hatte dort keinen Einfluss mehr. Haus Lowo' wurde auf Kato'ril zerschlagen.

Als die mit oragenen Bannern gezierten Ketschen von Haus der Narben wie Boten der Freiheit vom Himmel herabgeschwebt kamen, waren die Lowo' schnell in der Unterzahl. Die übrigen Ketschen wurden zerstört oder gekapert.

Die Stützpunkte in Go'dren wurden genauso rasant von Haus Winter unter der Führung ihres neuen Kell Yarlik eingenommen.

Auch andere Häuser auf ganz Kato'ril, die dem Widerstand angehörten, schlugen die Lowo' überall zurück.

Die Eliksni vereinten sich unter dem Bündnis der Häuser, so wie in alten Tagen, auch wenn diese Zeiten schon fast vergessen waren.

Vereinzelt gab es überall auf dem Planeten noch Kämpfe um besetzte Gebäude oder Verstecke dieses Hauses. Das Blatt hatte sich aber gewendet. Haus Lowo' benannt nach gerissenen Räubern und Jägern in den Untergrund gedrängt, selbst zum Gejagten geworden.

Was für eine Ironie.

Haus der Tränen mit einem violetten Banner und Haus der Klauen mit einem dunkelroten Banner würden die Heimatwelt behüten, während unserer Abwesenheit. Denn es gab noch etwas auf der Vexwelt Dubka zu erledigen.

Winter, Stein und Könige wollten mitfliegen. Auch Haus der Narben half bei den Vorbereitungen. Sie stellten ein Sprungschiff zur Verfügung. Genug Platz, um darin eine ganze Flotte aus Ketschen zu verstauen. Ein gewaltiges Schiff. Auffällig, großes Angriffsziel. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit Dubka schnell genug zu erreichen.

Virkas musste dort aufgehalten werden. Endgültig. Seine Macht durfte durch die Große Maschine nicht erneut zunehmen.

Er hatte Keeshah, Kaliks Prime und vermutlich auch Elikir' und ich war wütend und traurig. Aber ich hatte ein klares Ziel vor Augen.

„Tolliks! Ehrr… Ketschen sind alle an Sprungschiff Kirlash-Fel. Die Häuser sind bereit für den Aufbruch, jarr.", hörte ich Neksis metallene Stimme hinter mir.

Ich richtete mich auf und nickte dem Archonpriester zu.

„Sind die Archonten damit einverstanden, sich in die anderen Häuser aufzuteilen?", fragte ich ihn, während wir gemeinsam die Landeplattform hinauf zum Eingang in den Hanger liefen.

Seine Augen leuchteten mich zustimmend an.

„Ja, ehrr… wenn jedes Haus einen Archonpriester hat, wird Frieden einkehren, jarr. Meine Brüder und Schwestern bringen Hoffnung für die Kranken und sie werden die Leute auf die Ankunft der großen Maschine vorbereiten, jarr!", entgegnete er mir.

Ich nickte und wir traten in den Hangar.

Viele offene Ebenen präsentierten ein Inneres Skelett dieses Gebäudes. Überall waren Banner zwischen den Stahlseilen gespannt, die die Etagen zusammenhielten. Auf jeder der Ebenen waren eine Menge Kisten gestapelt, denn man nutzte die Hangargebäude auch als Lager für alles noch übrige Essen auf Kato'ril.

Haus der Tränen und Haus der Klauen bereiteten sich auf eine große Hungersnot vor. Die Archonten waren also genau zur richtigen Zeit gekommen. Hunger war ein übler Feind der Eliksni. Er konnte alles zunichtemachen, was in den letzten Tagen gelungen war.

Aber ich sah Kato'ril und das Volk bei den beiden Häusern in guten Händen.

Die Kells dieser Häuser dienten einmal unter großen Königen. Sie hatten oft Krisen überstanden und waren daraus immer gestärkt hervorgegangen. Ihre Vorfahren wollten ihre Nachkommen stets daran erinnern, was sie durchmachen mussten. Deshalb ihre Namen: Die Tränen, die vergossen wurden und die Klauen, die verwendet werden mussten.

Neksis und ich gingen hinauf zur Ketsch. Wie der Archonpriester mir bereits sagte, war diese Ketsch kleiner als andere. Sie war ein Moderneres; gebaut nach den Kabalkriegen. Kleinere Schiffe waren weniger angreifbar für die Geschosse der Kabale. Zudem war diese Ketsch sehr flink. Ich selbst hatte davon nur gehört. Die Könige wollten eine völlig neue Flotte bauen, verstritten sich aber bei dem Vorhaben, weshalb man nur eines fertig stellte.

Die richtige Bezeichnung für diese speziellen Schiffe war wohl Ketsch-Jäger. Eine tolle Idee und bei unserem Plan bei Dubka vorzustoßen das perfekte Schiff dafür.

Wir erwarteten noch heftigen Widerstand von den Lowo'. Immerhin hatte Virkas seine Hauptmacht mitgenommen. Niemand konnte genau sagen wie viele sie noch waren und wie viele Schiffe sie besaßen. Aber ich bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor.

Genauso erklärte ich es dann an Bord von Kirlash-Fel den anderen Kells, beim Rat der Kells. Der erste Rat dieses Titels, der je in der Geschichte der Eliksni stattgefunden hatte. Kells galten zuvor nur als so etwas wie Generäle, Kapitäne die Ketschen fliegen. Dass dem nicht mehr so war, bezeugte auch die Tatsache, dass viele den Krieg gegen Virkas und die Lowo' als „die Geburt der Kells" bezeichneten.

Chelchis, Winterkell Yarlik und Kell der Narben, Yespis; hörten mich an und berieten. Auch Neksis und der Königsbaron Nonoks waren anwesend.

Wir sprachen eine Weile und klärten alle Probleme, die noch bestanden, dann war der Plan klar.

Neksis hatte noch Archonwachen auf Dubka und in Virkas Reihen gab es einige unserer Leute. Gerade Winter und Stein waren dort vertreten. Chelchis meinte, dass er zwei seiner Captains kontaktieren könne, wenn sie nahe genug an Dubka wären. Vielleicht könnten sie eine Rebellion gegen Virkas auslösen und uns Zeit geben, an die Oberfläche des Planeten vorzustoßen.

Alle Kells, Neksis und Nonoks stimmten der Sache zu und wir bereiteten uns die nächsten drei Monate für einen Weltraumkrieg vor. Solange dauerte es nämlich, bis wir Dubka erreichten.

Ich hatte zu dieser Zeit keine Crew mehr und die Leute von meinem alten König waren längst von Haus Lowo' aufgemischt worden. Wie ich gehört hatte, wechselten einige zu ihnen und andere wurden wiederum getötet. Haus Urteil hatte Niemanden. Ich stellte mir zwischendurch auch die Frage ob Urteil überhaupt noch existieren könne, nur mit einem Kell, aber keinen Anhängern.

Das tat ich in den drei Monaten, nachdenken, trainieren und reden.

Ich versuchte meine Wut und Trauer in Kraft umzuwandeln und übte das Arkus in mir zu kontrollieren. Ich hatte es langsam im Griff und wollte nun neues probieren.

An Bord des Sprungsschiffs war viel Platz und ich nahm mir einen eigenen Bereich. Eine Lagerhalle irgendwo in der Nähe der Schiffshülle, wo die Arkusgeschütze ins All wiesen, bereit Feinde zu bombadieren. Dort war es leichter Arkus-Energie aufzunehmen.

Ich hatte schon einmal meine Kräfte angestaut, um eine Schockwelle zu erzeugen. Mittlerweile war das kein Problem mehr für mich. Mit jedem Mal, wie ich trainierte, wurde die Schockwelle stärker und stabiler. Aber ich wollte neue Dinge ausprobieren.

Chelchis und Neksis erzählten mir, dass ich auf dem Flugplatz, als ich die Ketsch suchte, komplett in Arkus eingehüllt war. Also versuchte ich das erneut.

Zu Beginn brauchte ich jedesmal einen Schockkern, den ich zerbrach. Ich absorbierte die austoßende Kraft und es gelang mir die selbe Situation hervorzurufen.

Ich konnte das gesamte Sprungsschiff durchschauen, ein Skelett aus Arkusleitungen lag vor mir. Die großen Tanks im Innern der Maschine glühten regelrecht vor meinen Augen. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, was ich zu sehen in der Lage war und wie sich das anfühlte.

Ich wusste nicht einmal wem oder was genau ich diese Fähigkeiten zu verdanken hatte, nur dass sie fantastisch waren.

Irgendwann brauchte ich keine Schockkerne mehr zerstören. Es gelang mir einfach so meinen Körper in Arkus zu hüllen. Als ich merkte, dass die Energie dabei auch meine Kleidung und Rüstung zu durchfließen begann, wollte ich etwas versuchen.

Ich stellte Ziele auf und griff mir einen einfachen Dolch. Wieder umhüllte ich mich in Arkus und konnte auch den Dolch damit überziehen. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, warf ich ihn hoch und wendete ihn in meinen Händen. Egal was ich tat, der Dolch hatte einen Teil meiner Energie übernommen, aber nicht auf Dauer glaubte ich und kehrte in meinen normalen Zustand zurück. Für ein paar Sekunden blitzte die Klinge noch und glühlte bläulich, dann erlosch es.

Genug experimentiert, dachte ich mir und legte wieder los. Blitzend rannte ich durch die Halle und zerstörte die Ziele. Sie explodierten, zerfielen in zwei Teile, lösten sich gänzlich auf oder trugen Schrammen davon. Metall, Holz und Stein. Alles was ich gerade gefunden hatte.

Etwas erschöpft ließ ich das Arkus wieder verschwinden und strich mir durch mein nasses Nackenfell, während ich meinen Atem unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Siehst aus wie ein einziger Blitz, jarr… wenn du so durch die Halle zuckst!", lachte Chelchis, der wohl reingetreten sein musste, als ich beschäftigt war.

Ich sah aus meiner gebeugten Haltung auf und grinste knapp.

„Ehr… danke.", entgegnete ich ihm und steckte den noch etwas glühenden Dolch weg.

Chelchis hatte sich verändert, seitdem wir verraten wurden und er selbst gesehen hatte, wozu ich in der Lage war. Er zeigte nun Respekt und war weniger negativ eingestellt. Sein hoffnungsloses „Ich" aus den Katakomben, das alles in Frage gestellt hatte und alles für zwecklos hielt, war verschwunden. Chelchis zeigte nun eine ganz andere Seite von sich. Er war zuversichtlich, arbeitete unentwegt mit den anderen Kells zusammen und trainierte mindestens so hart wie ich, um sich und seine Leute für einen Kampf gegen Virkas Streitmacht zu wappnen.

Ab und an kam Chelchis zu mir in die Halle. Nur zum Reden. Das taten wir dann auch.

„Was sagt unser Servitor? Wann kommen wir bei Dubka an?", fragte ich.

„Neksis meint, es dauert noch einen Monat.", antwortete er mir.

Wir nannten Neksis scherzhaft „Servitor", weil er die ganze Reise navigierte und alle Häuser hin und herscheuchte. Wie bei den Berechnungen eines Servitors, hörten alle darauf, denn Servitoren irrten sich selten.

„Einen Monat noch…", flüsterte ich, doch Chelchis hörte es trotzdem.

„Ja, ehr… alle sind ungeduldig. Wollen die Große Maschine sehen.", meinte er.

Ich sah ihn genau an und wollte wissen: „Du auch?"

Chelchis Gesicht verzog sich nachdenklich.

„Diese Maschine hat bereits jetzt alles verändert und wenn Neksis recht hat mit dem was die Große Maschine mit Dubka gemacht hat, dann stehen uns große Zeiten bevor!", gab er mir zurück.

„Außerdem kann ich es nicht abwarten die Lowo' zu bekämpfen!", grinste er noch.

Ich wurde schnell wieder ernst und mahnte ihn: „Denk daran, dass es Revis das Leben gekostet hatte, vorschnell anzugreifen. Wir werden uns an den Plan halten, jarr?"

Chelchis biss sich auf die Zunge. „Ja du hast recht, Tolliks! Trotzdem sind wir schon gut vorbereitet. Wir haben die Tricks der Lowo' doch genauestens studiert und die besten Servitoren der Archonten und von Haus Narben haben gut berechnet! Unsere Chancen stehen gut!", meinte er

„Auch wenn Servitoren nicht irren. Ich würde nicht darauf vertrauen, dass Virkas sich so leicht schlagen lässt! Ich war bei den Kabalkriegen dabei! Ich weiß das Servitoren nicht alles voraussehen können. Berechnen was es gibt, aber nicht was es noch geben könnte."

Chelchis gab mir ein Nicken zurück, dann wurde es kurz still, während ich meine Rüstung ablegte und in ein frisches Gewand mit dem Banner von Urteil schlüpfte.

„Ehm… Tolliks? Wir haben da an etwas gearbeitet und bräuchten vielleicht deine Hilfe… Ist was Mechanisches.", beendete er plötzlich die Ruhe.

Ich sah zu ihm, während ich meine Armprothese wieder anlegte und überprüfte, ob sich die drei Finger richtig bewegten. Chelchis hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich folgte ihm in eine andere Halle, wo Haus Stein sich eingerichtet hatte, um zu trainieren oder ihre Freizeit zu verbringen. Obwohl kaum Jemand in diesen Zeiten daran dachte viel Spaß zu haben.

Nachdem wir das Sprungschiff einmal quer durchlaufen waren, führte mich Chelchis in einen Bereich ihrer Halle, wo sie einiges an alten Bauteilen lagerten. Ein paar Stein-Soldaten schraubten an neuen Fahrzeugen rum, die sie aus den Teilen von alten Ketschen, Skiffs und Läufern zusammengeschustert hatten. Chelchis nannte die Ein-Mann-Fahrzeuge „Moskitos". Ich fand sie faszinierend. Sie hatten zwei eingebaute Arkusgeschütze, die schnell abgefeuert werden konnten, allerdings bei Überladung langsamer wurden. Außerdem ließ sich die Maschine mit Gewichtsverlagerung steuern. Würden diese gut gepanzerten Fahrzeuge nicht immer wieder kurz nachdem sie eingeschaltet wurden ausgehen.

Chelchis Leute vermuteten, dass die eingebauten, neuartigen Arkusgeneratoren, das Gewicht der schweren Panzerung nicht aushielten. Diese Technologie war immerhin neu und hatte einige Fehler, wie ich feststellte.

Chelchis wollte schon fragen wie man das Problem lösen könnte, da kniete ich mich hinunter und sah mir die Maschine genau an. Besonders das Innere untersuchte ich.

Ich kannte mich mit Robotik und Waffentechnik aus, doch Generatoren die Schiffe antrieben waren bisher nicht meine Stärke gewesen. Zudem war diese Technologie wirklich neu und unerprobt. Nicht einmal Skiffs oder Ketschen waren mit solchen Motoren ausgestattet gewesen. Chelchis Leute hatten etwas entwickelt, dem aber noch etwas Wichtiges fehlte: genug Arkus.

Arkusgenratoren ohne Arkus sind Nutzlos. Die Lösung war simpel. Ich baute die vier Motoren im Innern so um, dass sie ihre Arkusenergie in einem Kreislaufsystem wieder aufluden. Als ich das fertige Resultat dann ausprobierte, wollte es nicht recht klappen, also versuchte ich weiter und verbesserte die Funktion. Immerhin kannte ich mich mit Arkus am besten aus, dachte ich und musste grinsen, während ich gleichzeitig mit meinen vier Armen Werkzeuge benutzte und Teile einbaute.

Als ich fertig war begann der „Moskito" zu schweben. Man hörte die Arkus-Motoren knistern und die Solartriebwerke aufflammen.

Danach verstanden Chelchis und ich uns noch viel besser. Es war eine große Wandlung. Auch wenn es mir wenig Trost spendete und meine Sorge um Elikir', Keeshah und die Zukunft meiner Art nicht minderte, gefiel es mir dennoch mit Chelchis und seinen Leuten neue Moskitos zu bauen. Mit der Zeit verfeinerten wir die Technologie auch noch und bauten Seitenschübe in die Triebwerktechnik ein. Ich fühlte mich wieder, wie in meinen jungen Jahren versetzt, als ich noch ein kleiner Eliksni war, der in einer Fabrik auf Kato'ril an den Beinen eines Läufers schraubte, mit dem Unterschied zu damals lastete nun eine Menge Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern.

Den Frieden zu wahren hatte ich in der Zeit der Raumreise zu meiner Aufgabe gemacht. Kein Gespräch zwischen den Häusern wurde mehr ohne mich geführt. Haus Urteil, also ich, galt als neutrales Haus. Ich hatte das oberste Wort, wenn es Streitigkeiten gab. Ich wurde zum Richter, zum Aufseher der Kells. Ich war Tolliks, Drah Ka; Kell der Kells!

Neksis stand mir während dieser Zeit in allen Gesprächen und Verhandlungen loyal zur Seite. Er wurde ein guter Freund. Ich mochte ihn irgendwie.

Eines blieb aber stets geheimnisvoll an ihm: Nie sah ich ihn ohne seine Maske oder blickte in seine wirklichen Augen. Wenn diese vier blauen Lichter nicht vielleicht sogar seine Augen waren. Ich konnte ihn nur an seiner Stimme und seiner Körperhaltung einschätzen. Aber Neksis war eine lange Zeit Teil der Lowo' gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er da viel in Sachen Hintergehen gelernt. Oder vielleicht war ich auch einfach zu paranoid. Geprägt von all dem Schmerz.

Trotzdem, so sehr ich ihn und auch Chelchis mochte, mit zwei meiner Augen behielt ich sie immer im Blick.

Drei Monate waren nun vorbei und die Häuser bereit. Alle Bereiche des Sprungschiff wurden besetzt und man bereitete sich auf eine Raumschlacht vor. Denn entweder waren wir schneller als die Lowo' gewesen, oder sie erwarteten uns bereits. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie uns nicht vorausgesehen hatten.

Angespannt und neugierig hatten sich also die Kells auf der Brücke eingefunden und sahen auf den Planeten mit seinem Ring, der immer näher rückte.

Neksis tippte auf den Schaltkonsolen, hustete zwischendurch und redete konzentriert vor sich her: „Kirlash-Fel muss Ring durchfliegen, könnte ein paar Schäden durch Meteoriten geben."

Diesmal blendeten ihn die meisten aber aus und beobachteten nur das, auf was wir da zuflogen.

Auch ich sah mir Dubka genau an. Es war eine lange Zeit her, dass ich dort war:

Die Vexwelt war ein kleiner Planet, komplett von den typischen Bauwerken des Maschinenkollektivs übersät.

Eigentlich hätte sein Erscheinungsbild durch das Gestein weißlich wirken müssen, doch die Oberfläche war von Wasser bedeckt, dass sich in eckigen Bereichen sammelte. Zudem waren die Bauwerke mit einem leichten Grün überzogen, das vom Licht des Zentralgestirns hell erleuchtet wurde. Und da war noch etwas anderes.

Es war bei genauerem hinsehen zu erkennen. Dicht über der Oberfläche schwebte eine Kugel. Es sah vom Weltenraum aus wie ein kleiner weißer Punkt im Grünen.

Auch die anderen sahen fasziniert auf dieses fremdartige Schauspiel.

Ich blickte zu Neksis, der jetzt endlich mal auch zu uns ans Sichtfenster gestoßen war.

Er sah auch zu mir und seine Augen funkelten mich an.

„Ehrr… hab ichs nicht gesagt?", meinte er und sah wieder zu Dubka.

Als wir uns, wie von Neksis vorausgesagt, dem Planetenring näherten und die großen Gestinsbrocken in der staubigen Scheibe langsam deutlicher zu sehen waren, wuchs die Anspannung. Zu Recht.

„Meine Leute auf Dubka antworten nicht…!", sagte Chelchis mit besorgtem Blick.

„Ehrr… Archon antworten auch nicht.", fügte Neksis auch noch hinzu.

Kaum passierten wir die ersten Meteoriten rasten Arkusgeschosse auf uns zu. Es waren zu viele, um ihnen mit einem Sprungschiff der Größe auszuweichen.

Als sie einschlugen, bebete das Schiff leicht. Wir konnten sehen wie die Hülle an ein paar Stellen brach und Luft aus dem Innern hinaus gesogen wurde. Wären da nicht die Schotten gewesen, welche die beschädigten Sektoren verschlossen, hätte es das gesamte Sprungschiff leergesaugt.

Allerdings beruhigte das recht wenig, denn die nächsten Treffer landeten gezielt in unseren Arkusgeschützen. Nun was das Sprungschiff unbewaffnet und angreifbar.

Voller Panik rannten die Kells umher und scheuchten ihre Leute über die COMs.

Als wir sahen, wie die Ketschen der Lowo' sich uns näherten und einen Schwarm aus Skiffs entließen, sahen Chelchis und ich uns gegenseitig an.

Er rannte voraus zum Aufzug, der in die Hangar Sektionen führte. Ich folgte ihm und girff mir auf dem Weg einen Schrappnellwerfer.

„Lowo' an Bord!", knisterte es in meinem Helm-COM. „Sind im Hangar!", fügte Neksis noch an, während Chelchis und ich in einen großen Gang rannten.

Weit entfernt sahen wir den Hangar-Bereich und eine Menge Lowo' mit Läufern und Pilotenservitoren. „Sie wollen uns kapern!", sagte Chelchis „Wir müssen sie aufhalten!"

Wir hatten einige der Mosiktos während der Reise bereits getestet und eben diesen Gang verwendet, der genug Platz dafür geboten hatte. Deshalb waren zwei Mosiktos immer in der Nähe.

Chelchis schwang sich auf eine der Maschinen und startete die Motoren, ich tat es ihm gleich und schoss los. Das Surren hinter mir, verursachte immer wieder einen Kick, dass man am liebsten noch einmal mehr Solar reinhauen wollte. Die Flammen hinterließen aus den mehreren Triebwerken auch einen eindrucksvollen Kondensstreifen.

Einige unserer Soldaten feurten bereits auf die Angreifer und wir mussten aufpassen, sie nicht mit den Moskitos umzufahren.

Der Stein-Kell holte mich schnell ein und nickte mir zu, als wir uns einem der Läufer näheren. Der rote Markierungslaser visierte uns an. Aber wir wollten uns nicht in die Luft jagen lassen und aktivierten rechtzeitig die Seitenschübe. Das Geschoss verfehlte uns und explodierte weit hinter uns.

Wie gesagt, hatten die Moskitios ein paar nette Arkusgeschütze mit Schnellschussfunktion, also drückte ich die Hebel durch und feuerte einige Salven auf den ersten Läufer ab. Seine Beinpanzerungen brachen und die Maschine überhitzte. Wie auch schon bei dem Läufer beim Kampf in Ketsch Kaliks-Fel; öffnete sich der Motorblock der Maschine und zeigte mir seine Schwachstelle. Wieder feuerte ich einige Salven ab und der Läufer erstarb nach einigen Explosionen.

Chelchis feuerte auch und zerstörte dabei die Pilotenservitoren der herannahenden Lowo' Truppe. Dabei bekam er den Markirungslaser des zweiten Läufers nicht mit. Ich sprang von meinem Moskito und packte mir den Stein-Kell. Während das Geschoss seinen Moskito zerfetzte, landeten wir unsanft auf dem metallenen Boden. Aber immerhin lebten wir. „Ehrr… danke… habs nicht gesehen!", entgegnete mir Chelchis, während ich ihm hoch half. Wir hatten aber keine Zeit zu reden. Die Lowo' Soladten kesselten uns bereits ein. Chelchis nickte mir wieder zu, zückte zwei Schwerter und ich meinen Schrappnellwerfer. Rücken an Rücken töteten wir die Angreifer und ließen sie nicht an uns heran. Doch es wurden mehr. Sie ließen sogar Skiffs in den Gang fliegen, um neue Trupps abzusetzen. Auch unsere Leute bauten eine Verteidigungslinie auf, um die Lowo' davon abzuhalten zur Brücke vorzudringen.

Chelchis und ich waren von den anderen allerdings abgeschnitten und mussten uns gegen anfliegende Arkusgeschosse und surrende Klingen verteidigen, bis mir die Munition ausging. Ich warf den Schrappnellwerfer weg und zückte meinen Dolch.

Mit voller Kraft führte ich die Klinge Blitze schlagend durch die erste Reihe an Gegnern. Sie starben schnell und sollten den Restlichen eine Warnung sein. Kaum realisierten sie was gerade geschehen war, traten sie die Flucht an.

Chelchis schielte zu mir rüber und gab ein freudiges Klicken von sich.

Aber wie immer folgte eins aufs andere. Der Läufer den wir noch nicht zerstört hatten, lenkte sein Feuer nun wieder auf uns. Immernoch mit Arkusenergie umgeben, zuckte ich zwischen die Beine des Läufers und beschädigte ihn wo ich nur konnte. Unterdessen hatte sich Chelchis schon auf den anderen Moskito geschwungen und feuerte auf die Maschine, bis sie in Flammen aufging.

„Tolliks, Chelchis!", drang Neksis Stimme in unseren COMs.

„Ehrr… wir haben Nachricht von Kaliks Prime, jarr! Virkas ist bei der großen Maschine! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Eure Ketschen sind bereit und Winter-Kell Yarlik wartet! Wir halten sie hier auf, jarr!", teilte er uns mit.

Also sprang ich bei Chelchis mit auf und wir beeilten uns.

wichen den Angriffen weiterer Lowo'-Soldaten aus. Chelchis war gut.

Kein Wunder, er liebte alles, was mit Fliegen und fahren zu tun hatte.

Wir näherten uns einer Linie aus Lowo', die unsere Ketschen bedrohten. Tapfer hielten unsere Leute, Könige und Winter die Angreifer auf Abstand.

Chelchis zückte wieder seine Klingen und als wir nahe genug waren, sprang er vom Moskito in die Reihen der Gegner. Er führte seine Schwerter durch die Soldaten und trennte einigen die Köpfe vom Körper. Ich selbst wendete wieder meine Arkuskräfte an und ließ Blitze meine Waffen sein.

Mittlerweile fühlte sich diese Fähigkeit ganz normal an. Und jeder der mich umringt von Blitzen sah, ergriff die Flucht.

Winter-Kell Yarlik und Königsbaron Nonoks stiegen schnell in ihre Ketschen, Chelchis und ich betraten die Winter-Ketsch, die von den Archonpriestern ausgestattet wurde.

Die anderen beiden Ketschen sollten uns Deckung geben, während wir bis zur großen Maschine vorstoßen sollten. Mit einer kleineren Ketsch waren wir auch wendiger in der Atmosphäre als eine normal große Ketsch.

Gemeinsam mit einer Flotte von fünfzehn Ketschen, verließen wir den Hangar. Einige lösten sich aus der Formation und flogen einzelne Ziele an, um die Lovo'-Schiffe zu trennen und dem Rest den Weg zu ebenen. Alles nur, damit drei Ketschen zum Planeten vordringen konnten.

Es funktionierte auch, allerdings kamen uns ein paar Ketschen entgegen und wir mussten selbst kämpfen. Wir feuerten die Bordgeschütze ab, ließen es Arkus regnen. Die andere Seite allerdings auch. Während wir mit der Winter-Ketsch gut ausweichen konnten, hatten Könige und Haus der Narben weniger Glück. Sie wurden schwer beschädigt und konnten uns nicht mehr folgen. Doch genauso schnell wurden auch die Lowo' Ketschen zerstört.

Es war nicht mehr als ein paar Knöpfe betätigen. Das Ergebnis war ein Feuerwerk aus explodierender und auseinanderbrechender Materie. Eine Mischung aus Solar und Arkus, die sich im leeren Raum ihren Weg bahnten.

„Hier Yarlik… Winter kann nicht mehr folgen! Ketsch-Hülle zu stark beschädigt!", drang es durchs COM.

Gleiches kam vom Königsbaron Nonoks:

„Ketsch-Hülle zu zerstört, können nicht folgen… Tolliks, finde Kell-Elikir' viel Glück!"

Ich gab ein knappes „Ok!" zurück und ließ unseren Servitor die Ketsch zwischen die beschädigten Ketschen hindurchfliegen.

Der Eintritt in die Atmosphäre begann schleichend. Erst veränderte sich das Licht, dann bereitete sich das Feuer um das Sichtfenster herum aus. Man konnte die Reibung zwischen der Luft und der Ketsch regelrecht spüren, wie sie das Metall verformt. Wie die Geschwindigkeit auf den Kopf drückte.

Ich hielt mich an meinem Sitz fest und erinnerte mich kurz daran, wie es damals bei Noridan war, wo ich mit meiner alten Ketsch abgestürzt war.

Diesesmal hatten wir die Ketsch unter Kontrolle. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht noch eines meiner Gliedmaßen verlieren und flehte insgeheim, dass dieses Schiff nicht abstürzte.

„Tolliks! Kaliks-Fel voraus!", rief Chelchis.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, dass wir uns langsam wieder stabilisierten. Durch das Sichtfenster waren viele schwebende Vexbauten zu sehen, Strukturen, die bis in den Himmel und tief ins Innere des Planeten führten. In den Schluchten der Bauten strömte Wasser und erzeugte einen eindrucksvollen Sprühregen ins Innere des Planeten.

Einige der Vexbauten schwebten auch als einzelne Plattformen oder Blöcke. Welchen Zweck sie hatten, wusste ich nicht. Aber es sah schon recht interessant aus. Aber das alles wurde von etwas viel größerem übertrumpft. Die Große Maschine.

Nun traf die Bezeichnung zu. Das was ich da sah, war so gewaltig, wie nichts, dass ich bisher in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Ein Sprungschiff hätte man daneben stellen können und selbst dann, wäre die Große Maschine, der Reisende, noch immer viel größer gewesen. Dieser metallene Ball besaß eine perfekte Rundung und leicht dunkle Linien verliefen in ebenso perfekten Kreisen auf der Oberfläche, dessen weiße Farbe wie Schnee aussah.

Es musste eine Maschine sein. Nichts Organisches oder Geologisches. Es war auch keine Galaktische Erscheinung, kein Schwarzes Loch oder ein Wurmloch. Es musste eine Maschine sein, aber irgendiwe strahlte sie etwas Lebendiges aus. Sie war so gewaltig, majestätisch.

Ich kam schnell aus dem Staunen heraus, als wir plötzlich die Kontrolle verloren. Etwas hatte uns getroffen. Die Ketsch brannte und ein Alarm schmerzte in den Ohrlöchern.

Chelchis hielt sich fest, schaffte es aber noch auf eine schwebende Plattform direkt unter der großen Maschine zu zeigen. Ich erkannte es dann auch. Virkas hatte einen Ring aus Läufern um sich herum platziert. Allesamt schossen sie auf uns und zerstörten die Ketsch Stück für Stück. Ich scheuchte den Servitor weg, der zur Bruchlandung manövrierte. Ich hatte recht wenig Ahnung vom Fliegen, aber wir bewegten uns zu weit weg von der Plattform und genau da wollte ich hin. Ich tippte ein paar Knöpfe, legte Hebel um.

Die Leute hielten sich fest und ich hoffte dass mein Einfallsreichtum genug war, um das Folgende zu überleben.

Die Ketsch stieß mindestens drei der Läufer von der Plattform, ehe sie auf zwei weiteren zum Liegen kam und diese zerquetschte. Wir hatten beinahe die Ketsch Kaliks-Fel gestriffen, die über der Plattform schwebte.

Es blieb kurz still, dann wiesen Chelchis und ich die Leute an aus verschiedenen Luken zu steigen, um den Lowo' kein einzelnes Ziel zu bieten. Und es klappte. Wir attackierten die Läufer und kreisten Virkas Kellwache an unterschiedlichen Stellen ein.

Als ich aus der zerstörten Ketsch trat, überblickte ich das Geschehen und suchte nach bekannten Gesichtern. Und ich sah ihn. Virkas. Er zerrte an Keeshah rum und interessierte sich recht wenig für die Schlacht um ihn herum. Er hatte einen weiteren Ring aus Kellwachen aufstellen lassen, die sich hinter hohen metallenen Deckungen versteckten, die sie dort aufgebaut hatten. Sie hielten Versengungswaffen, Schrappnellwerfer und Drahtgewehre bereit.

Ich erkannte noche etwas. Um diesem Ring aus Soldaten, hatte Virkas gefesselte Eliksni setzen lassen. So etwas wie lebende Schutzschilde. Als wir seine Leute außerhalb dieses Schutzkreises erledigt hatten, herrschte erst einmal Stille.

„Was soll das!", knurrte Chelchis, als er das gleiche erkannte wie ich.

„Das sind Archonten, Winter-Soldaten und deine Leute Chelchis!", meinte ich. Denn sie trugen deutlich ihre Banner auf der Kleidung.

„Zwecklos. Wir müssen über sie schweben können, aber Ketsch ist kaputt und Skiffs auch!", gurrte Chelchis. Ein bisschen hörte ich sein altes verzweifeltes Ich heraus. Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: „Halt dich bereit!", dann griff ich mir seine Schwerter und rannte auf die Verteidigungslinie von Virkas zu.

Seine Kellwache eröffnete das Feuer auf mich, doch ich präsentierte ihnen meine Arkuskräfte und wehrte Angriffe ab. Vorsichtig sprang ich zwischen den Gefesselten hindurch und über die Barrikaden. Ich reagierte schnell und tötete einen Soldaten nach dem anderen. Die von Arkus-Plasma überzogenen Klingen schnitten sich brennden in ihr Fleisch und stießen Blitze aus. Selbst eine Eliteeinheit schreckte vor dem Anblick zurück, den ich bot und wozu ich in der Lage war.

Während ich kämpfte, hörte ich Virkas.

„Grrraahhhhh das klappt nicht!", schrie er und ich wandte meinen Blick zu ihn, während ich kurz stehen blieb. Einige Lowo' waren längst mit Chelchis und seinen Leuten beschäftigt, welche die Gefangenen befreiten.

Virkas warf Keeshah auf den Boden, der ein schmerzvolles Piepen von sich gab.

Ich wollte schon zum Rennen ansetzen und Virkas den Todesstoß verpassen, als er Jemanden an seinem Nackenfell hochzog und seine Klingenbesetzte Hand an die Kehle desjenigen setzte.

„Elikir'!", stieß ich hervor. Ich ließ die Arkusenergie entfliehen und nahm meine normale Gestalt an.

„Lass sie los!", rief ich und knurrte bedrohlich.

„Du forderst hier nichts jarharrharharr!", antwortete er mir lachend und warf mir ein grausames Grinsen zu.

„Habe dich erwartet Tolliks!". Meinen Namen betonte er herabwürdigend.

Ich engte meinen Griff um die schwerter und versuchte meine Atmung zu kontrollieren, denn ich wurde immer wütender.

„Gut so harrharrharr!", lachte er. Plötzlich erklang ein schrecklicher Lärm und eine Ketsch donnerte über die Plattform hinweg. Dabei trafen einige Arkusgeschosse auf die Soldaten von Haus Stein. Der Boden bebte und ich hatte Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während Virkas allerdings jede Erschütterung wegsteckte, als wäre sie nichts.

Da fiel es mir auf, er hatte seine Beine modifiziert. An seinen Füßen waren Klingen, die er in den Boden rammen konnte.

Hinter mir hörte ich Rufe von Chelchis und seinen Leuten: „Lowo' Skiffs!"

Mein Blick wurde angespannter und einige meiner Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten.

„Dann sind wir ja endlich soweit!", rief er mir zu holte mit seiner Klingenhand aus.

Ich stieß ein verzweifeltes „Nein!" aus, doch Virkas hielt kurz vor ihrer Brust inne und lachte. Dann warf er Elikir' von sich weg, dass sie vor Schmerzen stöhnend im Dreck landete. „Tolliks nicht...!", hörte ich sie husten, doch ich ignorierte es und zündete sofort meine Arkusenergie. Ich schoss auf Virkas zu und holte mit den Schwertern zum Schlag aus, als er mich plötzlich mit zwei seiner Arme aufhielt. Er packte mich, hob mich empor und schmetterte mich zu Boden. Ich spürte den schrecklichen Schmerz brechender Rippen.

„Naiv!", knurrte er.

Er griff mich erneut, schlug mir ins Gesicht.

„Dumm!", lachte er.

Ich spürte wie er mich warf. Kaltes Metall fing mich auf, und ein Schmerz, der mir beinahe den Verstand raubte.

„Was für eine Schande!", schüttelte Virkas den Kopf.

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, kroch am Boden und spuckte Blut. Die Schwerter hatte ich verloren, also zückte ich meinen Dolch und wollte wieder angreifen, doch Virkas packte mich am Hals und lehnte all sein Gewicht auf mich, sodass ich schließlich auf dem Rücken fiel und auch den Dolch verlor. Ich spürte seinen widerlichen Atem und sah seinen rasenden Blick. Er wollte mir endgültig ein Ende setzen, aber langsam, auf seine perverse Art. Da kam Keeshah angeflogen und setzte sich zwischen mir und Virkas. Er stieß ein unerträgliches Piepen aus und ließ von mir ab. Den Moment nutzte ich und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Wütend schlug er die kleine Maschine weg und packte mich wieder. Mir schmerzte es zu sehr, mich rechtzeitig zu wehren. Und mit einem Mal riss er mir meinen mechanischen Arm vom Stummel. Das fühlte sich beinahe so schmerzhaft an, als würde er mir einen echten Arm abreißen. Ich wehrte mich dennoch und ich seinem nächsten Schlag aus. Ich konzentrierte mich, blendete alles um mich herum aus, bis auf Virkas und spürte das Arkus in mir. Es begann meine Schmerzenn zu lindern und ich aktivierte wieder meine Fähigkeit. Kräftig holte ich aus, verpasste Virkas ein paar Schläge, sodass er selbst endlich Mal Blut spucken musste. Doch das machte ihn nur wütender. Er griff mich erneut, ignorierte den Schmerz, den meine Blitze bei ihm verursachten und schleuderte mich zu Boden. Einen seiner Füße presste er mir auf die Brust und ich spürte schon durch meine Rüstung die Klingen, die er daran hatte.

„Jetzt wirst du sterben du Bannerloser!", fluchte er.

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr wehren, hatte keine Kraft mehr in meinen Muskeln. Ich lag reglos da und sah zu Elikir' unweit von mir. Sie war verletzt. Virkas musste sie geschlagen haben, bevor wir ankamen. Sie erwiederte meinen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Steh auf!", hörte ich sie brüllen. Ich glaubte nicht mehr dass ich das könnte, doch ich wollte zu ihr. Ihre Nähe spüren. Ihr helfen. Etwas begann mir dafür Kraft zu geben. Ich vernahm die Nähe von etwas großem, erinnerte mich an den Kabalkrieg, wo ich in der Eiseskälte des leeren Raumes etwas gesehen hatte. War sie es gewesen? Die Große Maschine?

Ich blickte hinauf, an Virkas vorbei und musterte den Reisenden in den wenigen Sekunden die mir blieben, bevor seine Klingenhand meine Brust durchbohren würde.

„Steh auf!", hörte ich. „Steh auf!", sagte sie… nein… es. Die Große Maschine!

„Steh auf!" Ich sah zu Elikir und plötzlich zuckten Blitze um mich herum, ich spürte wieder etwas, meine Kraft kehrte zurück. Und ich selbst wurde zu einem Blitz, in seiner vollen Kraft und Schönheit. Ich zuckte hinfort von Virkas Todesgriff, entkam und stand plötzlich bei Elikir'.

Selbst erschrocken, stieß ich einen erstaunten Laut aus und betrachtete meine Hände, meinen Körper. Ich lebte noch. „Was habe ich da gerade getan?", fragte ich mich.

Im selben Moment sah ich Virkas, der seine Klingenhand genau an die Stelle in den Boden rammte, wo eigentlich gerade mein Brustkorb gewesen war.

Verwundert sah er sich um und ich begriff was ich getan hatte. Ich war teleportiert.

Und nun verstand ich wie es funktionierte.

„Virkas!", rief ich provozierend und trat einige Schritte von Elikir' weg.

„Wie?", fragte er, mehr sich selbst als mich und sah total verwirrt drein.

„Ehrr… geanu so!", rief ich und teleportierte direkt auf ihn zu, um ihn einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet und fiel zurück, während ich wieder von ihm wegteleportierte.

„Du widerlicher Bannerloser… arghhhhh!", rief er, doch ich verpasste ihm bereits neue Schläge. Immer wieder und wieder.

Irgendwann klappte er erschöpft zusammen und hustete.

„Steh nicht wieder auf!", riet ich ihm und bückte mich zu ihm hinunter. Mein Rücken schmerzte zwar, aber das war es wert.

Er knurrte, spuckte aus, aber wollte nicht auf meinen Rat hören. Stattdessen holte er mit seiner Klingenhand aus, doch ich teleportierte weg.

„Hab dich zugerichtet jarr? Sieht gut aus...", lachte Virkas, obwohl ich eindeutig die Oberhand hatte. Er lag richtig. Mein Gesicht war angeschwollen, mein mechanisches Auge zersplittert und ich spürte einen meiner Arme nicht mehr. Auch dem Helm von Kirlash hatte er eine Delle verpasst und ihn mir vom Kopf gerissen. Ich fand ihn allerdings im selben Moment wieder und setze ihn wieder auf, genauso wie ich meinen Dolch wiederfand.

„Hör auf Virkas! Lass es einfach sein!", meinte ich und umschloss den Dolch in meiner Hand mit Arkus.

„Eliksni wie du! Machen uns schwach, Tolliks!", rief er und richtete sich wieder auf.

Er war größer als ich, viel größer. Das machten zum Teil sein reichhaltiger Äther Vorrat und zum anderen Teil seine mechanischen Erweiterungen und diese musste er endlich loswerden.

„Eliksni müssen beherrscht werden. Ein König. Egal ob sie das wollen oder nicht! Und nur ICH kann das!", brüllte er und schlug sich auf die Brust. Dann zückte er zwei Runde Kugeln unter seinem Mantel hervor und hielt seine beiden unteren Arme, die mit Klingen bestückt waren, drohend bereit. Diese Kugeln waren etwas, dass ich so bisher auch noch nicht kannte. Er drückte auf zwei Knöpfe und ließ sie rot aufglühen, dann warf er sie nach mir und schrie: „Nur ICH!"

Darüber was die Dinger anrichteten, brauchte ich nicht lange nachdenken. So schnell ich konnte teleportierte ich zu Virkas und verpasste ihm eine Schnittwunde im Gesicht. Gleichzeitig explodierten die Kugeln und wirbelten Dreck und Gesteinsplitter auf.

Die Vexplattform begann zu beben. Ich vernahm ein Knacken und Knirschen aus dem Innern des Gesteins und der Maschinen. Ein Riss breitete sich aus.

Während ich noch versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, rannte Virkas auf mich zu und holte mit beiden Klingenhänden aus. Ich teleportierte hinter ihn und klammerte mich an einem seiner Arme. Mit meinem Dolch zerstörte ich erstmal eine seiner Klingenhände, dann wollte ich mich an die andere machen, doch Virkas was schnell und packte mich so fest, dass ich nicht wegkam. „Entweder ich oder keiner!", grinste er pervers und rammte seine rechte Klingenhand in meine Seite. Ich konnte kaum schreien, so stark wie es schmerzte. Mir kamen Tränen und ich kniff meine heilen Augen zu.

„Du warst nie etwas wert! Du bannerloser Nargo-Misthaufen von Eliksni! Dann sterben wir beide!", zischte er und ich hörte das Klicken von zwei seiner Granaten. Schnell reagierte ich und hielt dagegen. Vorsichtig hob ich mich aus seiner Klingenhand, während ich angestrengt die Granaten zurückdrückte.

Wir beide knurrten und stießen angestrengte Rufe aus.

Dann als er etwas nachgab, sagte ich: „Nein!"

„Was?!", fragte er verwirrt, weiterhin gegenhaltend.

„Nur du!", schloss ich ab und ich sah noch wie seine vier Augen sich erschrocken weiteten, dann umhüllte mich Arkus und ich stolperte gegen eine der metallenen Deckungen.

Die Explosion die exakt im selben Moment folgte, zerfetzte Virkas. Ich entkam gerade so.

Doch nun brach die Plattform auseinander. Schnell sammelte ich Keeshah ein und half Elikir' mit letzter Kraft hoch und schaffte sie auf eine Seite, weg von den abbrechenden Gesteinsbrocken und der davondriftenden anderen Hälfte.

Erschöpft klappte ich zusammen. Die Wunde in meiner Seite schmerzte, ich verlor Blut… mir wurde schwindelig. Mein Blick verschleiert. Alles was ich noch wahrnahm, war Elikir's Stimme und die von jemand anderem. Eine deutliche männliche Stimme, die von Klickgeräuschen und Bestätigungstönen begleitet wurde. Schließlich trat ich weg und sah nur noch Dunkelheit. Finster wie in einem endlosen Tunnel, aber es gab kein helles Licht am anderen Ende. Hatte ich das etwa übersprungen? War ich schon längst tot?


	19. Das Goldene Zeitalter

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 19: Das Goldene Zeitalter

"Tolliks... Tolliks! Augen auf, Tolliks!", sagte die Stimme eindringlich.

Ich fühlte mich schlapp und jeder meiner Herzschläge pochte in der Schwellung in meinem Gesicht.

Langsam öffnete ich meine drei intakten Augen und sah in das Leuchten von Keeshah, der mich direkt anblickte, während er in der Luft leicht hin und her schwang. Ich lächelte angestrengt, denn ich wusste dass wir es geschafft hatten.

"Wer sagts denn... Du lebst!", erklang die männliche Stimme mit Bestätigungstönen unterlegt. Ich schrak zusammen und rückte aus meiner ungemütlichen Position auf.

Keeshah neigte sich leicht nach rechts, als würde er mich fragend anschauen.

"Das muss bestimmt komisch für dich sein... nach all der Zeit!", sprach er. Ja er redete. Diese kleine Maschine benutzte Wörter.

"Es hat etwas gedauert... Meine Datenbanken waren vorher nur mit Vex-Kommunikation ausgestattet! Aber jetzt beherrsche ich die Sprache deiner Spezies!", gab er als Antwort auf meine Reaktion und jedes Mal wenn er sprach, flackerte sein Licht ein bisschen und er bewegte seine runden mechanischen Bauteile synchron zu den Worten und deren Stimmung.

Er war auch so deutlich zu verstehen, dass meine Sprache bei ihm weniger nach Brüllen und Knurren klang, sondern eine wohlklingende Mischung aus Servitorgeklicke und Eliksni Wörtern war.

Bevor ich fragen konnte redete er weiter: "Als ich im Vex-Kollektiv war, hatte ich keinen Namen... Wie die Archonten mich nennen, ist dann wohl meine richtige Bezeichnung... Also, ich bin ein Geist! Und die Große Maschine, der Reisende hatte mich zu sich gerufen... damals auf Netka.", weitere Bestätigungstöne.

Ich musste das erstmal verarbeiten, da bemerkte ich Neksis, Chelchis und Elikir' um mich herum. Sie waren mindestens so neugierig wie ich, auf dass was diese kleine Maschine sagte.

Und kaum sah Elikir' dass ich sie wahrgenommen hatte, ich damit wieder bei Verstand war, kam sie an meine Seite.

"Du warst tot, Tolliks!", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, während sie ihre Stirn an die meine drückte.

"Ja sie hat recht... Aber diese kleine Maschine hat dir das Leben gerettet, jarr!", sagte Chelchis.

"Nennt mich ruhig weiterhin Keeshah oder Geist... obwohl ich den Sinn meines ersten Namens jetzt verstehe. Der Entfliehende? Sehr passend! Tolliks hat Humor!", lachte Keeshah. Ich musste auch grinsen.

Elikir' löste sich in diesem Moment etwas von mir und ihre goldenen Augen sahen mich verliebt und besorgt an.

"Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren! Nach allem was passiert ist, ehrr!", meinte sie.

"Naja, ich wollte mich irgendwie revanchieren. Immerhin hat Tolliks den riesenhaften Rowdy namens Virkas davon abgehalten mich in meine Einzelteile zu zerlegen!", entgegnete Keeshah.

"Danke übrigens! Und dass du mich damals nicht selbst zerlegt hattest. Endlich kann ich dir das mal sagen!", fügte er noch mit Bestätigungstönen hinzu und gab ein kicherndes Geräuch von sich.

Ich nickte und sah wieder zu Elikir', welche erneut ihre Stirn gegen die Meine presste. Sie umfasste meinen Kopf und ich genoss ihre Nähe. Doch in diesem Moment kehrten alle meine Schmerzen zurück. Ich stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus und verzog das Gesicht.

"Oh nein, Tolliks! Das wird wieder... Wir brauchen nur etwas Äther und...", meinte sie schnell und in Panik, doch Keeshah unterbrach sie:

"Ah ja, Rippenbrüche, Quetschungen und Schwellungen! Ich krieg das wieder hin.", piepte er, während er mit einem bläulichen Scanner meinen Körper abtastete.

"Und da ist auch noch die Fleischwunde!", musizierte er vor sich her.

Ich spürte plötzlich ein schmerzhaftes Knacken in meinem Rücken, wie sich die Knochen wieder aufeinander setzten und meine Schwellungen zurückgingen.

Ich sog stark Luft ein, hustete und krampfte. Schließlich konnte ich aber wieder normal atmen und auch die Wunde in meiner Seite, die Virkas mir verpasst hatte, war nun zugewachsen.

"Den Arm und das fehlende Auge bekomme ich aber nicht wieder hin! Das ist zu lange her... Da musst du mir übrigens noch erzählen wie das passiert ist!", sah Keeshah mich mit seinem Leuchten neugierig an.

"Später...", antwortete ich und versuchte erstmal aufzustehen.

"Warte Tolliks, ich helfe dir!", meinte Elikir'. Es schmerzte noch etwas, aber das verging schnell. Auch Chelchis und Neksis kamen zu mir und wollten mir aufhelfen, doch ich lehnte ab.

"Danke, ehrr...", nickte ich allen einmal zu und streckte meinen Rücken durch, ehe ich mich direkt vor Keeshah stellte.

Ich betrachtete die kleine Maschine und musste grinsen.

"Du kannst sprechen und Tote wiederbeleben... Du bist ein Geist, ja? Aber was genau ist das?", fragte ich ihn.

"Hm... Ich kann es dir selbst nicht sagen, die Große Maschine erlaubt nur gewisse Einsichten und Wahrheiten. Andere Dinge muss man selbst herausfinden. Warum ich denken und sprechen kann, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich kann mich nur an recht wenig aus meiner Zeit bei den Vex erinnern.", erklärte er mir.

Ich sah die anderen an und hoffte in ihren Gesichtern genauso viele Fragen zu erkennen wie ich selbst hatte:

Elikir' warf mir kurz ein Lächeln zu, dann sah sie wieder zu Keeshah und Chelchis und Neksis zeigten ihre Verwirrung bereits durch die Körpersprache.

Ich wandte mich wieder Keeshah zu:

"Also willst du unserer Art helfen zu überleben, trotz alledem? Dem Krieg; der Zerstörung?", fragte ich.

Keeshah sah sich um und musterte die Toten und die noch brennenden Läufer und Ketschen auf der schwebenden Vex Plattform.

"Ich helfe ja, aber die Große Maschine ist es, die richtig helfen kann. Aber nicht wegen dem Krieg. Sondern weil ihr für Frieden gekämpft habt. Ihr könntet eine großartige Zivilisation werden.", erzählte er uns.

Dann erst fielen mir die ganzen Soldaten auf, die sich auf der Plattform versammelten. Könige, Winter, Narben und andere Häuser, auch einige entwaffnete Lowo'.

Sie knieten sich hin, kletterten auf Steine und sahen hinauf zur Großen Maschine – streckten ihre Arme empor, als würden sie nach ihr greifen wollen.

„Tolliks, es wird Zeit. Eure Art ist bereit den Rat der Großen Maschine anzunehmen!", hörte ich Keeshah und wollte ihn ansehen, doch da drang schon etwas in meinen Kopf ein. Anstatt zu Keeshah, sah ich hinauf.

Ich betrachtete die weiße Oberfläche der Großen Maschine, die mächtig über uns hing. Sie schien zu sprechen, wenn es auch keine Worte waren, sondern Eindrücke und Gefühle, von Wissen, das uns bisher verborgen geblieben war.

Ich glaubte die anderen sahen das Gleiche wie ich, denn im Augenwinkel erkannte ich, dass sie ebenfalls hinaufblickten. Also ließ ich es letztlich auf mich wirken, widersetzte mich nicht.

Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, was ich da genau sah. Aber dieses Gefühl vergesse ich nie mehr. Es war als durchströmte mich eine wohltuende Energie, die mir Sicherheit versprach, aber auch eine gewisse Verantwortung übergab.

Viele Eliksni hatten nie richtige Väter gehabt, aber die Große Maschine wirkte wie eine gewaltige Verkörperung eines Vorbilds, einer Vaterfigur. Ich hatte das Gefühl, trotz meines schon recht hohen Alters von ihr lernen zu können, erneut unter ihrer Obhut aufzuwachsen. Ich kam mir plötzlich so klein und unerfahren vor.

Als wäre all mein Wissen nur ein kleiner Teil vom Ganzen.

Aber die Große Maschine mahnte. Ich konnte es deutlich spüren.

Sie würde helfen, aber die Eliksni mussten die nächste Stufe des Verständnisses selbst erreichen.

Hypnotisiert betrachtete ich weiterhin diese gewaltige Kugel. Sie wirkte so groß, so nahe, als könne man sie berühren. Ich streckte meinen oberen rechten Arm nach ihr, ohne es bewusst zu steuern. Mir entgleitete die Kontrolle über einfache Funktionen.

Ein Kribbeln durchzog meinen gesamten Körper und ich spürte eine direkte Verbindung zu dem Licht, das dieses Wesen besaß.

Ich nahm ein größeres Universum wahr, eine Vielzahl an Welten; ein Chaos aus Zersörung und Aufbau… Dunkelheit… Ein Wort das noch öfter genannt werden sollte.

Es musste ein Endruck von der Geschichte der Großen Maschine gewesen sein. Ein Einblick in seine Reise bisher.

Mir stockte der Atem und ich fühlte die helfenden Hände meiner Freunde, die mich davor bewahrten umzufallen.

Schließlich durchstieß mich eine Welle ungeahnter Kraft und sog sie in mich auf, sowie alle Informationen, die mir diese göttlich anmutende Maschine gab.

Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und wurde gänzlich von den anderen gehalten.

Ich bekam alles mit, war aber dennoch zu erschöpft um etwas zu sagen.

Also begann ich nachzudenken, während Elikir', Chelchis und Neksis vergeblich versuchten mit mir zu reden.

Ich glaube ich war zu geschockt gewesen, von dem was ich erlebt hatte. Als hätte die Maschine meinen Kopf bis zur Gänze ausgelastet. Nicht um mir zu schaden, mehr um meinen Horizont zu erweitern…

"Tolliks?", fragte die Stimme des kleinen Geistes. Ich zuckte, meine Glieder fühlten sich andersartig an, also öffnete ich die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles noch dran war.

Etwas erleichtert, stellte ich fest, dass es keine sichtbaren Veränderungen gab. Aber irgendetwas war anders...

Ich richtete mich auf und sah mich um.

"Geht es dir gut? Verkraftest du das alles?", wollte die schwebende Kugel wissen.

„Jar… ich meine, ich weiß es noch nicht! Es ist so neu… jarr… neu!", entgegnete ich Keeshah.

„Verständlich.", meinte der Geist fröhlich und folgte meinem Blick auf die Landschaft der Vex-Welt.

Dubka sah wie ein grüner wunderschöner Planet aus. Die zeitlosen Bauwerke verschwanden in Dschungeln und von schwebenden Plattformen fielen Ranken hinab.

Die Große Maschine hatte diesen toten Planeten in etwas lebendiges, bewohnbares verwandelt.

„Jetzt hat ein neues Zeitalter für euch begonnen, Tolliks! Ein besseres, nach allem was dein Volk durchmachen musste!", meinte Keeshah und unterbrach damit die Stille. Ich sah ihn an und entgegnete: „Werden wir sehen...rrr", knurrte ich, meinte es aber nicht böse.

Bedrückt sah ich hinauf in den gelblichen Himmel und konnte ein paar Sterne erkennen. Irgendwie war die Sicht anders… Besser!

„Was hast du Tolliks?", fragte der kleine Geist und drehte seine schwebenden Bauteile um sich herum.

„Ehrr… nichts. Danke Keeshah, für deine Hilfe bei allem…", lenkte ich von meinem schlechten Gefühl ab. Aber selbst musste ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken. Denn was mir die Große Maschine zeigte, beunruhigte mich etwas. Zumal spukte seitdem dieses Wort in meinem Kopf: Dunkelheit

„Hm… nicht zu danken.", lachte Keeshah. „Wir können ja später darüber reden, genauso wie über deinen Arm und das Auge.", meinte er erheitert und gab einige ärgernde Töne von sich. Ich musste mich erst noch daran gewöhnen das er sprechen konnte. Soweit ich mich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er mir besser gefallen, als er das noch nicht konnte.

Außerdem ließ Keeshah nicht von mir ab. Es hatte etwas ungewohntes und doch vertrautes an sich, diese kleine Maschine wieder bei mir zu wissen.

Plötzlich wurden wir von Neksis in unserem Schweigen gestört:

"Geht es dir gut? Ehrr… Hatte mir Sorgen gemacht…!", vernahm ich seine metallene Stimme.

Ich wandte mich um und sah das Leuchten seiner Augen.

Um ihm eine Antwort zu geben, nickte ich knapp, ließ mich aber durch etwas hinter ihm ablenken. Die Soldaten waren dabei die Verletzten mit neuem Äther zu versorgen und die Toten zu verbrennen.

"Viele Opfer! Aber eine siegreiche Zeit, jarr!", lenkte Neksis wieder auf sich und ging damit auf meine Reaktion ein.

„Ja...", sah ich ihn wieder an. „Wo sind Elikir' und Chelchis?", wollte ich wissen.

Neksis sah leicht zur Seite und meinte: „Chelchis macht die Ketschen bereit und Elikir' muss sich ausruhen. Meine Geächteten kümmern sich um ihre Verletzungen."

Ich verstand und sah nachdenklich zur Seite. Im selben Moment meinte Neksis: "Deine Augen Tolliks!"

Ich verstand erst nicht, bis ich eine Glasscherbe vom Boden aufhob, die zwischen den Metalltrümmern lag und versuchte mein Spiegelbild darin zu erkennen.

Das Erste, was ich zu sehen bekam, waren drei leuchtende Punkte. Dieses blauweiße Licht ersetzte meine Augen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte. Bis auf die Sicht, die plötzlich besser war.

"Ehrr... Jetzt sehen wir uns ähnlich.", lachte Neksis.

Ich betrachtete weiterhin fasziniert mein Spiegelbild.

"Bei dir ging es schneller als bei mir oder den anderen Archonten. Wir erhielten das Heilige Leuchten durch das Äther der Großen Maschine über eine längere Zeit, jarr! Du Tolliks... ehrr... hast es eben gerade bekommen!"

Ich sah nachdenklich und verwundert zu ihm, dann wieder zurück in mein Spiegelbild.

„Das Äther der Großen Maschine?", fragte ich.

„Ehrr… dieses Äther ist anders; reiner! Es heilt nicht die Fleischkrankheit, aber... Jüngere und Gesunde können damit ihre Arme nachwachsen lassen. Und Kaliks Prime konnte es auch herstellen, jarr!", entgegnete er mir auf die Frage und trat direkt neben mich um selbst mit in die Spiegelung des Glas zu schauen.

Zwar war ich noch verwundert über meine Augen, doch ich musste einfach fragen:

„Wurde Kaliks gefunden?"

Neksis zuckte leicht und das Licht seiner Augen wurde schwächer, als wäre er enttäuscht.

„Nein… Ehrr… Eine unbekannte Ketsch ist während der Schlacht entkommen. Die Navigatoren vermuten, dass Kaliks dort an Bord war.", meinte er ernüchternd.

Dann wurde es still und wir standen eine Weile in unser Spiegelbild blickend da, während die Häuser zusammen das Schlachtfeld räumten.

Die Lowo', die auch später als die Wölfe bekannt werden sollten, arbeiteten sich gut ein. Ich fand das erstaunlich, denn sie wollten eigentlich alle anderen Häuser auslöschen, bis nur noch eines, das für sie wahre Haus übrig geblieben wäre.

Das zeigte mir, dass nicht alle Lowo' an grauenvollen Taten Schuld trugen, sondern nur diejenigen, die sie anführten. Manche hatten vielleicht keine andere Wahl und mussten mitziehen.

Ich lenkte meine Gedanken wieder zu meinem guten Freund. Neksis sah nun abwesend in die Landschaft der überwucherten Vex-Bauwerke.

Ich wollte ihn gerade wegen der Heimkehr nach Kato'ril fragen und wie wir weitermachen würden, da unterbrach er meine Gedanken:

„Ehrr… ich hab öfters deinen Blick auf meine Maske gesehen Tolliks… Aber du hast nie gefragt, warum ich sie nie abnehme, ehrr…!", sah er mich forschend an.

Ich nickte nur, um ihm klarzumachen, dass ich zuhöre.

„Der Helm den du trägst… ehrr... Kirlashs Königshelm. Dazu gehörte eine Atemmaske und eine Reihe von Ätherbehältern, jarr. Ich kannte ihn gut. Und diese Verzierungen vergisst man nicht … Kirlash war totkrank. Ehrr… hätte das Feuer ihn nicht getötet, dann wäre er einen qualvolleren Tod gestorben."

Ich verstand erst nicht worauf Neksis hinauswollte, aber ich hörte weiter zu.

„Er war einer der ersten, die unter der Fleischkrankheit leideten, jarr… Sein Körper war fast komplett aufgefressen… rrrrr… Eigentlich wollte er schon seine Arme abtrennen, weil sie so sehr schmerzten… Aber er war stark. Stärker als Virkas. Der war gesund. Ehrr… nur krank im Kopf…", er hustete kurz, fuhr dann aber fort:

„Kirlash konnte nicht mehr normal atmen, so wie ich. Er musste immer Äther schlucken. Das erhielt ihn am Leben. Bei mir wird es besser. Dank dieses reinern Äthers! Aber trotzdem war ich dem Tod sehr nah, jarr...", er prüfte meine Reaktion.

„Ich verhülle mein Gesicht aber nicht deshalb hinter Metall und Glas. Es ist eine Tradition, die ich eingeführt habe, eine Art Gelübde vor der Großen Maschine, vor den Servitoren, jarr. Es sagt: Ich bin einer von Vielen, ohne Gesicht, nur mein Inneres zählt; meine Taten und Dienste. Ehrr… Ich diene, bis in den Tod."

Ich verinnerlichte was er mir da erzählt hatte. Dann als ich dachte er würde weiterschweigen, sah er mich direkt an und brachte etwas Licht in seine Erzählung:

„Die Große Maschine ist unser Geschenk Tolliks! Ehrr… das Wissen über reines Äther ein Mittel und wir müssen das unabdingbare Werkzeug werden! Die Archonten sind der Anfang von etwas Großem, die Servitoren werden mehr bedeuten, als früher und es wird wieder Könige geben!

Aber dafür brauchen wir das selbe System wie auf Sprungschiff Kirlash Fel! Haus Urteil muss führen, als Neutrales Haus, jar?", er machte wieder eine kurze Pause.

„Dass deine Augen jetzt schon das Heilige Leuchten haben und der Geist zu dir hält, muss ein Zeichen sein. Ehrr… und nicht zuletzt deine Fähigkeiten. Kein anderer Eliksni besitzt so etwas. Du musst ein Vorbild sein, jar?"

Er schwieg, sah auf die Soldaten und wieder zu mir:  
„Für die Jungen! Die neue Generation Eliksni ja? Wir, die Alten, müssen ein Vorbild sein! Angefangen mit dir, Tolliks!"

Ich entgegnete ihm gar nicht, sondern sah nur zur Großen Maschine, die Stumm über dem Schlachtfeld schwebte. Ich dachte währenddessen darüber nach, was Neksis mir erzählt hatte.

Sollte ich diese Bürde wirklich tragen? Wie lange würden die Häuser auf mich hören?

Zweifel… Zweifel ja. Ich hatte Zweifel. Aber ich durfte nicht.

Also sagte ich mir, dass es nötig war. Egal wie lange.

Haus Urteil musste neu erstehen und es musste mehr als mich geben! Vielleicht gab es dadurch die Chance, die Eliksni zu einem Volk zu vereinen. Ich musste nur ein Mittel finden.

Ich sah zu Neksis, legte ihm zwei meiner Arme auf die Schulter und nickte zustimmend.

Ich erinnere mich, seit ich mit der Großen Maschine in Kontakt kam, noch besser an alles.

Jeder Tag, jede Sekunde, jeder Moment brannte sich in meinen Geist ein, als sollte ich es niemals vergessen. Vielleicht wollte ich diese Dinge auch niemals vergessen, aber eins ist klar: Könnte ich mir das alles nicht merken, wäre ich nicht dazu in der Lage mit meinen Erfahrungen im Zeitalter der Hüter, Gutes zu tun.

Aber das „Heute" muss noch warten…

Alles zu erzählen, was in den dreihundert Jahren nach der Begegnung mit der Großen Maschine passierte, ist vielleicht zu lang. Ehrr… deshalb erkläre ich nur das Wichtigste.

Zu Beginn begleiteten die Häuser die Große Maschine nach Kato'ril, wo sie unsere Heimat wiederbeleben sollte. Als wir dort eintrafen gab es bereits Kämpfe unter den Hungernden. Doch sobald diese die gottgleiche Maschine erblickten, hörten sie auf zu kämpfen.

Haus der Klauen und Haus der Tränen legten die Waffen nieder und nahmen das neue Äther an. Sie fügten sich, schlossen wieder Frieden und begannen beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen.

Kato'ril erblühte. Die Äthertümpel wurden zu Meeren, die vertrockneten Waldgebiete gediehen, Graslandschaften breiteten sich aus und Tiere begannen wieder umherzustreifen. Es war wie in meinen Kindheitstagen. Eine grüne Welt.

Einige Wunder konnte ich mir erklären, andere wiederum nicht. Die Technologie, welche die Große Maschine besaß und noch besitzt, ist so hoch entwickelt, dass mein Verstand da noch nicht heranreichte. So war es noch schwieriger der entstehenden jüngeren Generation von Eliksni einige dieser Wunder zu erklären, die unser neuer Gott vollbrachte.

Aber ich hatte einen Plan. Um die Häuser zusammenarbeiten zu lassen und die Jüngeren vom kriegerischen Pfad abzuhalten, brauchte es Beschäftigung. Ein gemeinsames Ziel. Und die Eliksni sind ein wissbegieriges Volk.

Wir verstanden einiges noch nicht, aber wollten das ändern. Also begründeten ich und einige Kells die Spleißer; die Wissenschaftler und Forscher.

Ich hatte Spaß daran, mit der wachsenden Zahl an Neugierigen an neuen Technologien zu arbeiten, die von der Großen Maschine inspiriert waren.

Unsere Ketschen konnten beinahe ewig ohne sich zu bewegen oder aufzutanken an einer Stelle in der Luft schweben, Skiffe boten mehr Platz und waren schneller, außerdem entwickelten wir Teleporttechnologien für ganze Raumschiffe.

Wir bauten neue Flotten, besetzten drei weitere Welten und entwickelten ein gigantisches Handelsnetzwerk. Materialien wurden entwickelt, die den Abbau von natürlichen Ressourcen überflüssig machten.

Wir machten unser Leben einfacher und profitierten von dem gar unendlichen Vorrat an Äther und Nahrung.

Mit der Zeit stellten wir auch fest, dass dieses neue reine Äther unsere Körper wachsen ließ. Diejenigen die viel zu sich nahmen, wuchsen zu wahren Riesen heran. Mich eingeschlossen.

Ich musste mehrfach meine mechanischen Erweiterungen an meine neue Körpergröße anpassen. Aber damit entwickelte ich sie auch stetig weiter.

Und der Tod war beinahe besiegt. Die Lebenszeit der Eliksni hatte sich erhöht. Es schien beinahe so, als erreichten wir die Unsterblichkeit.

Wenn man mich betrachtet, ist das wohl auch irgendwie wahr. Denn meine Geburt liegt schon sehr viele Jahrhunderte zurück und noch immer bin ich am Leben… ehrr… aber dazu ein ander Mal.

Dieses neue Zeitalter, das mit einem großen Knall begonnen hatte, war eine Zeit der Wunder, ein großes Goldenes Zeitalter!

Aber eines hatte sich leider nicht geändert:

Die Fleischkrankheit hatte sich in unser Genom gefressen. Jeder trug es ins sich: den Virus. Den einen erwischte es mehr als den anderen.

Meistens konzentrierte sich die Krankheit auf die Arme und verhinderte, dass man sie nachwachsen lassen konnte. Ich selbst musste feststellen, diese Krankheit schon die ganze Zeit über gehabt zu haben.

Als ich mit eigenen Augen sah, wie ein Eliksni seine fehlenden Arme nachwachsen ließ, wollte ich dasselbe mit meinem fehlenden Arm versuchen. Ohne Erfolg.  
Ich forschte lange Zeit mit den Spleißern, doch es war ein hartnäckiger Virus. Also bauten wir noch bessere Prothesen, entwickelten uns immer weiter und weiter.

Ich wurde Vorbild für einige der neuen Technologien, wie dem Teleport, Unsichtbarkeit und das Umhüllen von Objekten mit Arkus.

Wir waren in der Lage Projektile die ihr Ziel verfolgen konnten komplett mit dieser Energie zu überziehen. Sie waren zwar langsam, aber effektiv und tödlich.

Aber das waren nur ein paar der Dinge, die unsere Entwicklung vorantrieben. Und außerdem gab es noch immer Probleme aus der Zeit davor.

Und ich war bedacht darauf diese zu lösen, mit allen Mitteln…

Diese Zukunft hatte ich damals auf Dubka noch nicht erahnt. Ich dachte nur an Frieden, nicht an das, was daraus werden konnte, also hatte ich nur Fragen, aber dank Neksis ein kleines Ziel. Ich nahm meine Hände wieder von seiner Schulter und sah erneut zur Großen Maschine, während der Archon meinem Blick folgte.

Keeshah tat es uns gleich und summte fröhlich.

Die Große Maschine hing nach wie vor reglos über dem Schlachtfeld. Doch nun strahlte sie eine gewisse Autorität aus. Sie wies uns an, sie nach Kato'ril zu führen, um uns zu helfen. Aber die Große Maschine war nicht wie ein Diener, sondern wie ein Meister, dem man sein Problem zeigt, um von ihm zu lernen.

Und ich war bereit dazu! Die Eliksni waren bereit dazu!

Das war der Beginn des Goldenen Zeitalters...


	20. Ursprung der Flammen

**Die Geschichten von Tolliks, dem Uralten**  
Kapitel 20 Ursprung der Flammen

Das Licht in dem Raum war gedämmt. Durch ein paar Schlitze drang in flachen Strahlen Sonnenlicht hinein und beleuchtete den Staub in der Luft. Es miefte und kleine Insekten hatten sich in den Ecken eingenistet.

Ein kleines Viech kletterte auf mir herum. Ich konnte es spüren, wie ich auf dem Boden schlief, erschöpft von der Arbeit an einer neuen Version eines Läufers, der mehr aushalten würde, als einen explodierenden Schrappnellwerfer.

Normalerweise hätte ich mich nicht vor so einer kleinen Kreatur erschreckt, aber in letzter Zeit träumte ich schlecht. Ich sprang auf, schleuderte es von mir weg und brüllte.

Im selben Moment warf ich mit einem Feuerblitz nach dem Vieh und grillte es.

Dann wurde es still. Ich wischte mir den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und strich mir durch mein nasses Fell.

Etwas paranoid sah ich mich um. Ich suchte im Schatten nach etwas Bösem, etwas das mich vielleicht töten wollte. Aber da war nichts.

Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und setzte mich in die Hocke, um mir das tote Insekt anzusehen.

Es lag im Schatten dicht unter einem Lichtstrahl, in dem eine kleine schwarze Rauchsäule aufstieg, die das Licht absorbierte.

Ein Geräuch aus der Richtung der Tür erschreckte mich. Ich schoss hoch, doch während ich aufstand vergaß ich für einen kurzen Moment meine Körpergröße und stieß mir den Kopf an der Decke.

„Tolliks!", kletterte Elikir' unter den viel zu niedrigen Türstoss hindurch in den Raum und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hrrrr!", wollte sie wissen, doch ich rieb nur meinen Kopf und sah zum Schreibtisch, der vor Skizzen und Bauplänen überquoll.

Ich konnte perfekt sehen. Klar erkannte ich den Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht, aber es war, als sähe ich besser bei weniger Licht.

„Nicht schon wieder...", klickte ich.

„Wann dann?", knurrte sie. „Ehrrr… du ziehst dich seit Jahren hierhin zurück und redest immer von der Dunkelheit! Der Rat glaubt dir nicht, grrr und was ist mit mir? Was soll ich dir glauben, wenn du nicht mit mir redest?", knurrte und klickte sie, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte.

Ich betrachtete ihre leuchtenden Augen und musste zurückdenken. All die Jahre wie wir zusammen waren. Ganze zwei Jahrhunderte die vergingen, als wären es nur zwei Jahrzehnte gewesen.

Sie war auch gewachsen, hatte durch das Äther eine neue Größe erreicht. Genauso wie ich stand sie geduckt im Raum.

Nachdem die Große Maschine alles verändert hatte, war auch zwischen mir und Elikir' alles anders geworden. Wir hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Haus Urteil und Haus Könige vereint als Eines, verbunden durch unsere Liebe.

Diese Liebe war ins Wanken geraten. Ich trug die Schuld daran. Nach allem Leid das ich erfahren hatte und all der Zerstörung die ich miterlebte, aber auch all dem Guten, war dies meine schwerste Phase.

Es lag nicht an ihr. Es war das was die Große Maschine mir gezeigt hatte: Die Dunkelheit.

Und in meinen Albträumen wurde mir dieses Wesen immer deutlicher. Deswegen wurde ich paranoid, zog mich zurück und arbeitete ununterbrochen.

„Tolliks!", holte sie mich mit einem lauten Gebrüll wieder aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich betrachtete Elikir' mit gesenktem Blick. Nicht weil ich mich schämte, sondern weil mich diese Gespräche nervten. Im selben Moment wandte ich mich wieder zu meinen Skizzen um, die überall lagen, hingen oder auf dem Boden gekritzelt waren. Ich nahm einige Blätter in die Hände und suchte nach etwas.

"Tolliks wieso reden wir nicht, hrr?!"

Ich antwortete nicht. Erst als ich wahrnahm, wie sie den Raum verlassen wollte, reagierte ich: "Weil wir noch nie geredet haben..."

Elikir' hielt inne, ich hörte sie knurren und wütend klicken.

"Nie?!", fauchte sie dann.

Ich drehte mich nicht um, wusste aber dass sie weiter in den Raum eintrat.

"Du redest nie! Du sagst mir nie die Wahrheit...", sie machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, dass ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Wie ein Knurren und Klicken zugleich. Deshalb sah ich leicht zur Seite, um sie gerade so erkennen zu können.

"Was ist mit Kechron passiert?", fragte sie dann.

Meine Mägen zogen sich zusammen und meine Augen weiteten sich.

"Dein Bruder... Er ist tot, jarr... Das wusstest du doch schon! Hatte ich dir gesagt…!", gab ich von mir und sah sie nun etwas aufgebracht an.

Sie blickte sich um, als würde sie im Nichts nach etwas suchen. Nach etwas, das nicht greifbar ist.

„Chelchis und Neksis haben nicht mit mir darüber reden wollen… nimand weiß genau was mit ihm und den Reißern passierte… außer dir!"

„Elikir'!", ging ich auf sie zu und packte sie um sie zu beruhigen, doch sie schlug meine Arme von sich weg.

„Nein Tolliks!", brüllte sie. „Sag es mir endlich!"

Ich dachte darüber nach, fürchtete mich aber es zu sagen.

„Tolliks!", schrie sie schon fast und machte wieder wütend klickende Geräuche durch ihre messerartigen Zahnreihen. Als ich trotzdem nichts sagte, sie stattdessen nur anstarrte und schwer atmete, weil die Situation ausweglos wurde, griff sie mich an.

Sie presste mich gegen eine Wand und ihre leuchtenden Augen löcherten mich geradezu.

„Sag es!", fletschte sie. Ich hielt ihrem Blick stand, aber wehrte mich nicht.

Es wurde kurz still, doch ich wusste dass sie die Fassung verloren hatte, genauso wie ich verzweifelt war.

Dann sagte ich es ihr: „Er war ein Verräter… Hat für Virkas gearbeitet, um mich zu töten!"

Sie ließ mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück, während ihre Augen nachdenklich und fassungslos hin und herzuckten.

„Was hätte ich tun sollen Elikir'? Ihn mich töten lassen, jarr?! Mich, Neksis und Celchis?", knurrte ich und suchte Blickkontakt.

„Elikir'! Ich weiß… ich hätte..."

„Nein!", schrie sie, zog ihren mit Fell ausgeschmückten edlen Mantel aus um sich besser bewegen zu können. Im selben Zug griff sie mich erneut an.

Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, also versuchte ich nur auszuweichen. Aber Elikir' war schnell. Nachdem sie damals von Virkas entführt und misshandelt wurde, hatte sie sich und ihren „Untertanen" geschworen das Kämpfen zu beherrschen. Und ja, sie beherrschte das Kämpfen!

Sie ließ mir keine Pause und schleuderte mich quer durch den Raum. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich bei der Geschwindigkeit mit meiner Arkusenergie stabilisieren.

Ihren nächsten Angriff wehrte ich recht gut ab. Meine Arbeit hatte mich allerdings müde und langsam gemacht. Ich war aus der Übung.

„Kechron war kein Verräter!", schrie sie, als sie auf mich einschlug. Schließlich wurde es mir zu viel. Ich staute wie damals Arkus in mir an und ließ es in einer Druckwelle entweichen. Es erfasste Elikir' und diesmal flog sie quer durch den Raum. Sie wollte wieder aufstehen und weiterkämpfen, doch ich setzte Psi ein. Eine Fähigkeit die ich selbst ohne dauerndes Training beherrsche.

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und ich spürte, wie ich jeden ihrer Muskel im Griff hatte, alleine wegen der Arkuskraft, die meine Gedanken durchströmte.

„Er war es! Und ich kann Neksis und Chelchis sagen, dass sie dir ihre Sicht erzählen sollen! Ehrr… wenn dir das Sicherheit gibt!", knurrte ich.

Ich hörte auf sie zu blockieren. Erneut versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch vor Wut und Trauer war sie zu sehr gelähmt und fiel nach vorne auf die Knie. Ich wusste sie hasste mich jetzt, aber trotzdem eilte ich zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Es tut mir leid Elikir'!", meinte ich ruhig, während ich sie hielt.

„Ich… Ich hatte Angst es dir zu sagen… Ich hoffte zu sagen, dass Virkas ihn bei dem Hinterhalt damals getötet hätte, wäre besser für dich. Aber… ich hab mich geirrt jarr..."

Sie sah mich mit ihrem zuckenden Blick an und verlor ein paar Tränen.

„Ich hätte es dir einfach sagen sollen…", flüsterte ich, während ich schwer mit meinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte.  
Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und blieb still. Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Im Kampf gab es immer einen Weg: Überleben.

Streit zwischen mir und Elikir' hatte auch immer ein Ziel: Überstehen, gemeinsam…

Aber diesesmal gab es nichts mehr gemeinsam zu überstehen.

„Du hättest es mir gleich sagen sollen...", meinte sie trocken.

Ich schluckte und wusste, dass sie mehr damit sagte, als mich zurechtzuweisen.

Es gab kein „wir" mehr… das spürte ich. Und eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen… es war meine Schuld.

Die Stille war erschreckend. Ich wollte das irgendwie beenden, weil ich mich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich wie ein gewaltiger Balloon an, der zu platzen drohte. Meine Gedanken schossen wild durcheinander und meine Ängste wurden mit einem Mal um das vielfache verstärkt.

„Tolliks?", kam Keeshah reingeschwebt und funkelte mit seinem blauen Auge um die Ecke.

„Oh ich wolllte nicht stören… Huch, ganz schönes Chaos hier!", begann der kleine Geist zu reden. Hinter ihm trat Neksis in den Raum. Seine metallene Maske und seine gebückte Körperhaltung erkannte ich überall wieder.

„Ehr… wir wollten nicht...", stotterte Neksis metallen. „Aber die Tür ist offen und wir haben Gebrüll gehört… ehrr… entschuldigung."

„Schon gut!", sagte Elikir und wischte sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie stand auf um sich wieder ihren Mantel umzuhängen. Und mit einem knappen Nicken verschwand sie.

Ich selbst stand auf und ignorierte Neksis und Keeshah erstmal, während ich mich wieder meinen Zeichnungen und Bauplänen widmete. Nicht weil ich gerade tatsächlich gerade an etwas arbeiten wollte, sondern um auch Neksis und Keeshah auszuweichen und mich mit der Suche nach einer bestimmten Zeichnung abzulenken.

Der Geist schwebte über meine Schulter und musterte aufmerksam meine Pläne. Mittlerweile hatte ich diese kleine Kugel etwas lieb gewonnen. Er war eine stete Abwechslung von den vielen Eliksni über die ich stets in der Arena urteilen musste.

„Ehrr… Tolliks. Der Rat fragt nach dir und auch die Große Maschine. Du hast seit langer Zeit nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen…", hörte ich Neksis sagen.

„Mein Sohn spricht mit der Großen Maschine. Viele sprechen zu ihr… Ich bin beschäftigt...", gab ich ihm zur Antwort. Doch ich war nicht beschäftigt. Ich wollte es nur sein. Mit etwas beschäftigt, das nicht mit der Großen Maschine, meinen Albträumen oder den Pflichten als Kell von Haus Urteil zu tun hatte.

Ja es hatte sich viel getan in den letzten Jahrhunderten. Die Große Maschine war zu einem Gott geworden, der den Eliksni alles bedeutete.

Die alten Götter verschiedener Kulturen wurden mit einem Mal abgesetzt. Aus ganz Kato'ril kamen die Leute nach Go'dren gepilgert, wo die Große Maschine mächtig und herrschend über der Stadt schwebte.

Ich war außerhalb dieser Stätte für Anbetung und der Gesellschaft. Hatte mich in eine kleinere Adelsgegend zurückgezogen, wo gerade neue Gebäude entstanden, die für die größeren Eliksni gedacht waren. Höhere Decken, mehr Platz und größere Türen.

Noch lebte ich in diesem miefenden alten Hochhaus, das vor dem Krieg gegen Haus Lowo' gebaut wurde. Da war es noch modern und hatte Strom. Mittlerweile war Licht durch Lampen eher überflüssig geworden. Viele nutzten es noch aus Gewohnheit und es galt als vornehmlich wenn man ein ausgeleuchtetes Zuhause besaß. Aber ich hatte mich so sehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass das Licht mich langsam nervte.

Ich ging nur selten raus, pendelte zwischen hier und Go'dren, wo am Stadtrand meine Arena, mein Gefängnis stand.

Im Schatten war ich zuhause…

„Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?", wollte ich wissen und sah schräg zu Neksis in seine Maske und die leuchtenden Augen.

Er räusperte sich metallen und meinte dann: „Ehr… bis auf das Signal vor dreißig Jahren, gab es nichts mehr. Die Reißer haben alle bekannten Systeme durchsucht… keine Spur."

Ich wurde still und dachte nach… Wie ich damals Neksis zwei meiner Hände auf die Schulter legte, tat er dasselbe bei mir.

„Der Rat will, dass wir es aufgeben, Tolliks… jarr?", sagte er daraufhin.

Ich blickte ihn aufgebracht an.  
„Nein! Wir suchen seit zweihundert Jahren nach Kaliks Prime… Regelmäßig hinterlässt er Spuren jarrr… er will gefunden werden, Neksis!", knurrte ich, immer noch angespannt von dem Streit mit Elikir'.

Meine Welt begann zusammenzubrechen und alle wollten sich mir in den Weg stellen. So war mein Gefühl.

„Tolliks…", sagte der kleine Geist und ich wandte meinen Blick zu der schwebenden Kugel über meiner Schulter.

Ich wollte schon entnervt reagieren, als er plötzlich sagte:

„Hier ist ein Fehler in dem Bauplan!"

Sein blaues Auge sah mich aufmerksam an und ich wusste das ich mich beruhigen sollte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille hörte ich dann Neksis blechern lachen.

Ich selbst legte ein Grinsen auf, weil ich sah dass Keeshah den Bauplan eines Läufers meinte. Genau jenen hatte ich gesucht gehabt.

Schließlich wurde es still und ich sah gedankenverloren auf den fehlerhaften Bauplan.

Keeshah hatte recht. Ich hatte an dem Motor der Maschine gefeilt, aber irgendwie verstand ich noch nicht ganz die Solarkraft, die ein Läufer in seinem Inneren speicherte.

Anstatt das Problem zu lösen, warum man ihn so leicht zerstören konnte, hatte ich ihn auf dem Plan noch angreifbarer gezeichnet.

Ich sah den Geist an und wieder zum Bauplan.

„Ehrrr… Ich überlege mir noch etwas… jar!", sagte ich.

„Tolliks… wegen der Großen Maschine…!", wollte Neksis mich immernoch dazu überreden wieder mit der „Gottheit" zu sprechen.

„Später… ich brauche erstmal etwas Zeit zum nachdenken… bin auf dem Dach!", wimmelte ich ihn ab, schnappte mir meinen grünen Mantel, der mit Fell am Kragen besetzt war und hüllte mich darin ein, während ich aus dem Raum verschwand, Neksis hinter mir ließ.

Keeshah folgte mir stets auf jeden Schritt und wich nie von meiner Seite. Auch in diesem Fall nicht. Außer ich sandte ihn mal mit Neksis zur Navigation, zur Forschung mit den Spleißern oder zur Großen Maschine, damit ich nicht mit ihr reden musste.

Der kleine Geist war mein Begleiter geworden und ich hatte mich schon daran gewohnt, auch wenn er manchmal alles durcheinander brachte.

„Hast du nicht sehr viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt Tolliks?"

Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf einen Arm und ignorierte den kleinen Geist.

Er piepte und sank mit mir auf Augenhöhe, um meinem Blick zu folgen.

„Willst du über Elikir' reden?", plötzlich hatte er meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich sah ihn an und rang schwer damit, ob ich ihn alles erzählte oder es sein ließ.

„Ehrr…. Nein Keeshah!", gab ich schließlich zurück und betrachtete wieder die grüne Landschaft von Kato'ril.

„Sicher nicht?", hakte er nach und sein Auge strahlte mich bläulich an, bis ich geblendet war. Ich schoss von meinem Platz hoch und sah den Geist wütend an, der mir auf Augenhöhe folgte.

„Lass das Keeshah!", knurrte ich.

Keeshahs schwebende Bauteile drehten sich einmal um ihn herum und setzten sich wieder zusammen.

Er sagte nichts; sah mich nur an.

„Ehrrrrr…. Keeshah!", brüllte ich. Doch der Geist reagierte nicht.

Ich ballte die Fäuste und versuchte irgendwie meine Wut loszuwerden, doch mir fiel nichts besseres ein, als meine Hände wie ein bockiges Kind nach unten in die Luft zu schlagen.

Fehlte nur noch das Trampeln mit den Füßen, doch soweit konnte ich mich noch wie ein über Dreihundert-Jähriger verhalten. Ehrr… wenn man das so sagen kann.

„Es ist nichts! Nichts worüber wir reden müssen Geist!", knurrte ich. Immer wenn ich wütend auf ihn war, bezeichnete ich ihn als Geist, dann merkte er, dass ich wirklich nicht in guter Stimmung war, mir seine Methoden gefallen zu lassen.

Aber diesmal ließ Keeshah nicht locker:

„Was willst du hören?", fragte ich und streckte alle Arme drohend und fragend in jede Richtung.

„Willst du hören… rrhh was für ein Idiot ich war, dass ich Elikir' belogen habe? Hrrr… willst du hören, dass es kompliziert geworden ist zwischen ihr und mir? Soll ich dir erzählen wie wenig Zeit ich mit meinem Sohn Variks verbringe? Ehrr… vielleicht erzähle ich dir ja, dass ich Angst habe, vor alledem!"

Ich setzte mich hin und stützte wieder meinen Kopf mit einen Arm.

Keeshah sah mich weiterhin an. Ich konnte seinen Blick spüren.

„Ich habe Angst Keeshah!", meinte ich schließlich nachgiebig.

Nun kam er näher herangeschwebt. Er wandte seinen Blick von mir ab und sah in die Ferne. Ich wusste, dass er genau nach Go'dren sah. Dort hing die Große Maschine majestetisch und stumm über der Stadt, während Pilgerschiffe ihre Bahnen um ihn herum zogen.

Allgemein herrschte, seitdem Frieden war, ein reger Luftverkehr auf Kato'ril. Zu Kriegszeiten flog man nur, wenn es nötig war. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert.

Jeder Eliksni war irgendwie beschäftigt. Viele zog es zur Religion.

Ein kleiner abgespaltener Teil der Gesellschaft glaubte weiterhin fest an die alten Götter, der Großteil allerdings verherrlichte die Servitoren.

Sie beteten die Große Maschine als Schöpfer aller Maschinen an und arbeiteten allesamt auf den höchsten Rang in dieser Religion hin: Diener der Archonten.

Neksis hatte die Archonpriester mit seinem „Kult" eingeführt. Nun waren seine Archonten fest in jedem Haus integriert und gar nicht mehr wegzudenken. Ein Haus ohne Servitor und dessen Archonpriester, war kein richtiges Haus.

„Es gibt größere Dinge als uns selbst Tolliks", sagte Keeshah, nachdem wir eine Weile still auf die Große Maschine gestarrt hatten.

„Ich weiß Keeshah…", antwortete ich. „Ich hatte es damals gespürt. Die Große Maschine hat mir viele… ehr… Bilder gezeigt gehabt. Auch die Dunkelheit, von der ich dir erzählt habe Keeshah!", setzte ich fort, aber der Geist reagierte nicht.

„Glaubst du… die Große Maschine ist in Gefahr?", fragte ich dann. Nun hatte ich wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit:  
„Oh ja! Die Große Maschine verbreitet das Licht und lehrt allen Spezies die es trifft damit umzugehen, um das zu bekämpfen, was ihn verfolgt."

Ich unterbrach ihn: „Verfolgt?"

Keeshah ließ seine Bauteile wieder um sich herumdrehen und sah mich an.  
„Ja. Etwas verfolgt ihn. Es ist die Dunkelheit selbst aber auch noch etwas anderes, das ihr dient. Ich weiß noch nicht viel darüber, denn ich bin erst seit Dubka wieder in dieser Realität. Wenn man es genau nimmt, bin ich noch ein Kind.", lacht der kleine Geist.

Ich sah Keeshah direkt an:

„In dieser Realität?", fragte ich und ließ meine beiden Augen auf der linken Seite größer werden.

„Ja… ähm… naja… eigentlich kann ich dir nicht genau sagen wo ich war..."

Nun sah ich den stotternden Geist mit einem ungläubigen Blick an.

„Das ist lustig...", lachte er und sein blaues Licht flackerte nervös.

Weil ich ungeduldig wurde, sah ich ihn eindringlicher an und knurrte kurz.

„Tolliks… es tut mir leid. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!"

Mein Blick verhärtete sich. Doch als ich merkte, dass er mich nicht ärgern wollte, sondern die Wahrheit sagte, musste ich lachen.

„Ich korrigiere mich! Das ist doch nicht lustig! Hör auf zu lachen du ungehaltenes Rieseninsekt!", warf er mir entgegen.

„Du hast den größten Datenspeicher in dir, den ich je gesehen habe, jarr! Du kannst dich nicht erinnern!?", lachte ich und bekam mich nicht mehr ein.  
Keeshah gefielt das gar nicht. Mit zittriger Stimme, aber immer noch so klar wie kein anderer spricht, sagte er:

„Hör auf damit Tolliks! Es ist kompliziert!"

Ich stubste ihn an, wischte mir ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte dann wieder ernst zu werden.

„Ehrr… und du weißt wirklich nichts mehr seit Netka damals?", fragte ich.

Sein Licht flackerte.

„Es ist, als wäre alles weg.", erzählte der kleine Geist.

„Weg? Gelöscht?"

Er sah beklemmt in die Ferne und sagte nichts mehr.

Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft… Jarr… Er hatte meine Neugier geweckt.  
„Die Große Maschine… ehr… wann hast du sie getroffen? In der… anderen Realität?", fragte ich.

Der kleine Geist drehte sich wieder zu mir um:

„Damals rief mich etwas. Es war eine gewaltige Kraft, die mir sagte, ich sollte durch das Vex-Portal gehen..", begann er.

„Die Große Maschine?", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Nein. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Es ist wie eine Lücke… Jedenfalls auf Netka ging ich durch das Portal und es fühlte sich so an, als wenn ich in einer anderen Realität war, nicht in diesem Universum. Als ich dann zurückkehrte, war es, als wäre ich nur einmal durch das Portal gegangen und von Netka nach Dubka gereist. Dort angekommen, empfingen mich bereits die Archonten und die Große Maschine..."

Ich sah ihn fasziniert an. „Und wieso kennst du die Große Maschine dann so gut?"

Er sah wieder nach Go'dren in die Ferne und schwebte von mir weg zum Rand des flachen Daches.

„Als ich ihn begegnete, wusste ich es einfach. Als würde ich ihn kennen, ganz plötzlich. Dabei war ich als Vexprototyp entstanden. Wofür genau, sollte ich noch erfahren. Mein Mechanismus war zu jung und mein Verstand noch nicht ausgebildet. Aber ich glaube, als ich durch das Portal ging, habe ich mich endlich voll entfaltet. Trotzdem klafft diese gewaltige Lücke in meinem Gedächtnis.", erklärte er, ohne sich umzudrehen und sah weiterhin die Stadt in der Ferne genau an.

Es wurde ruhig. Nur der Wind der in dieser Höhe übers Dach fegte und laut ins Land einzog und die Schiffe am Himmel, die ihre regelmäßigen Bahnen zogen, waren zu vernehmen.

Ich stand auf und wollte zu ihm gehen, doch in diesem Moment drehte er sich um:

„Ich bin auch ein denkendes Wesen, so wie du, Tolliks! Ich hätte auch wieder durch das Portal gehen und mich den Vex anschließen können. Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was diese von und mit mir wollten. Aber als mir die Große Maschine so erschien, spürte ich diese Vertrautheit und Wärme vom Licht. Die Vex sind so verdorben von der Dunkelheit und besessen von ihrem Denken als ein Kollektiv, dass sie sich im Weiterentwickeln ohne Rücksicht verloren haben. Entweder diese Möglichkeit nutzen oder nicht.", er neigte sich nach unten und sein Licht wurde schwächer, dann leuchtete es wieder auf und sah mich direkt an.

„Wir haben immer eine Wahl Tolliks! Die eine zerstört uns ganz sicher, die andere nur vielleicht. Das ist schon ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Ich hatte mich entschieden, diese Vertrautheit zu erfoschen und herauszufinden warum ich hier bin! Du solltest das auch tun!"

In dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass Keeshah mir das alles nur erzählt hatte, um mich zu überzeugen wieder mit der Großen Maschine zu reden.

„Ich kann das nicht Keeshah!", meinte ich wütend und ging.

Er flog mir hinterher, setzte sich vor mich und sagte:  
„Jetzt hast du wieder Zeit zum Nachdenken Tolliks! Aber sei dir bewusst, dass das, was da draußen ist, hier herkommt und die Große Maschine deine Hilfe braucht!"

„Meine Hilfe? Eine Maschine die so mächtig ist und ganze Planeten und sogar Tote wiederbeleben kann, wenn sie einen Sinn darin sieht? Was kann so mächtig sein, dass die Große Maschine angst davor hat?", knurrte ich.

„Die Dunkelheit!", piepst Keeshah und strahlt mich mit seinem blauen Licht an.

Was er tat, konnte ich auch. Ich öffnete meine Augen weit, damit ihr Leuchten heller erschien und sah ihn wütend an. Auch mein mechanisches Auge ließ ich heller leuchten.

„Und was genau ist das?", knurrte ich.

„Genau das müssen wir herausfinden und wir müssen die Eliksni darauf vorbereiten!", entgegnete er und ließ von mir ab.

Ich verharrte für einen kurzen Moment in meiner Haltung, ehe ich wieder auf ihn reagierte.

„Rede mit der Großen Maschien!", drängte er mich. Ich schwieg jedoch und versank in Gedanken. Sollte ich mit der Großen Maschine reden? Aber die Bilder!

Ich hatte Angst vor den Bildern, welche mir die Große Maschine zeigen könnte. Das Grauen, das ich spüren konnte. Mir war so, als wenn ich den Tod von tausend Welten und unzähligen Seelen in nur einem kurzen Moment miterlebte. Ich fürchtete mich davor, dasselbe nochmal zu erleben.

„Tolliks! Deine Fähigkeiten sind sehr beeindruckend. Und dass du der einzige deiner Spezies bist, der mit Arkus umgehen kann, macht dich zu etwas Besonderem! Vielleicht bist du die Chance der Eliksni, sich gegen das zu wehren, was auf uns zukommt!"

„Was für eine Ehre...", hustete ich ungläubig und ging an Keeshah vorbei.

„Du weißt es ganz genau Tolliks! Niemand sonst hat diese Bilder gesehen außer dir! Das muss eine Bedeutung haben! Die Große Maschine hat dir nicht ohne Grund diese Dinge gezeigt!", schwebte er mir hinterher, während ich die Gänge hinunter lief.

„Und warum zeigt er sie dann nicht allen anderen, wenn diese Bedrohung alle betrifft?", zischte ich und drehte mich um.

Keeshah stoppte, sah unsicher nach links und rechts.  
„Naja… das kann ich dir nicht sagen… Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn du schon so schwer zu überzeugen bist…!", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn:  
„Ich glaube es ja, ehrr...! Und ich habe es auch damals dem neuen Rat der Könige erzählt, aber sie glauben mir nicht. Ich werde ehrenhaft behandelt, aber auch gleichzeitig als merkwürdig abgetan, jarr! Ich war nur der, der einst die Häuser vereinte, Kell der Kells! Ich bin keine gewaltige Maschine die über Go'dren schwebt und jedem sagen könnte, welche Gefahr allen droht, Jarr! Sie denken es ist Frieden und auf den Rat wirke ich nur so, als wenn ich den Krieg noch immer am Leben halten möchte. Aber das stimmt nicht!"

Ich war vollkommen durcheinander. Es war alles so viel.

„Die Große Maschine hat ihre Gründe. Aber du musst dir klar sein, dass deine Spezies nicht die erste ist, die von der Großen Maschine besucht wurde. Es gab viele vor euch! Und warum diese nicht mehr existieren, brauche ich wohl nicht mehr zu erklären!",  
Meine Augen weiteten sich.

„Die Dunkelheit!", dachte ich laut.

„Ja! Und sie scheint eine wahre Bedrohung für die Große Maschine zu sein, wenn sie immer von einer Welt zur anderen fliehen muss! Sie hat Kato'ril wiederbelebt und euch um Wissen bereichert, das ihr womöglich nie erfahren hättest! Denk darüber nach Tollik!"

Mein COM knisterte im Ohr und ich vernahm die Stimme eines meiner Aufseher aus dem Gefängnis. Es war nur ein Wort und ich schüttelte alle Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Keeshah ab: „Aufstand!"

„Wir müssen los Keeshah!", sagte ich drängend und eilte die Gänge hinunter und hinaus aus dem Gebäude.

„Aber...", meinte der Geist nur noch widerwillen, folgte mir dann aber.

Es gab schon eine Weile zu viele Gefangene im Gefängnis. Ich hatte überlegt weitere Arenen zu eröffnen, um sie Aufsehern zuzuweisen. Nun erschien es passend, das in die Tat umzusetzen.

Von dem Gefängnis ging eine große Gefahr aus, sollte es jemandem gelingen daraus zu entkommen.

Immerhin waren dort beinahe hauptsächlich Barone und Vandalen (Soldaten) von Haus Lowo' eingesperrt, die sich nach dem Tod von Virkas nicht dem Frieden anschließen wollten. Sie galten als äußerst gefährlich und gerissen.

Der Aufseher, der mir berichtet hatte, eine Frau namens Gegrys empfing mich am Eingang in die Arena mit einigen anderen Wachen und begleitete mich hinein.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich streng und eilte weiter durch die Gänge in den Bereich für die Gefangenen.

Gegrys antwortete mit einer kratzigen Stimme klickend: „Solik, der Baron hält sich für den neuen wahren Lowo'-Kell und zwingt alle anderen sich seinem Haus anzuschließen. Er sagt, er könne sie alle befreien und tötet die anderen, die sich ihm nicht anschließen!"

Wir kamen in der Halle an, die sich vor dem Gefangenenbereich befand. Mehrere Wachen standen dort an einer aufgestemmten Hydrauliktür und waren mit Schrappnellwerfern bewaffnet.

„Es ist so schlimm, dass du Waffeneinsatz befohlen hast?", fragte ich Gegrys.

Sie sah mich mit ihrem typisch misstrauischen Blick an, bei dem sie ihre schwarfen Zähne auf der linken Seite präsentierte und zwei ihrer Augen rechts leicht zusammen kniff.

„Sie haben Wachen getötet und halten einige Gefangen! Hrr… Wir wissen nicht was da drin los ist. Es ist still!"

Ich schnappte mir einen der Stäbe, die eigentlich dazu gedacht waren die Gefangenen im Zaum zu halten und trat durch die Tür.

„Keeshah bleib bei ihnen! Zwei Wachen zu mir jarr?! Wir sehen nach!", sagte ich und warf Gegrys meinen Mantel entgegen und nickte ihr zu. Sie wusste dass sie nun mit allen Mitteln die Gefangenen drinnen behalten sollte und im Notfall, sollte ich nicht mehr rauskommen, das Gefängnis sprengen müssen.

Der Aufstand war ernst. Als ich und die zwei Wachen, die ich zu mir beordert hatte durch den Bereich schlichen, uns vorsichtig umsahen, entdeckten wir einige Leichen.

Es gab einen heftigen Kampf, bei dem viele Aufseher getötet wurden, ehe sie sich dann irgendwann in die Vorhalle zurückgezogen und richtige Munition eingesetzt haben.

Es ging schnell, weil sonst hätte man mich schon viel früher hingerufen.

„Warum alles am selben Tag!", knurrte ich wütend und umfasste den Stab fester, bereit dafür, dass aus jeder Ecke ein Gefangener sprang. Aber es blieb still.

Der Bereich war riesig. Wir hatten verschiedene Abschnitte wie in einer Ketsch gebaut und Gänge mit einzelnen Zellen eingebaut. In der großen Halle in der Mitte, wo wir uns gerade befanden, gab es immer Essensausgaben. Uns störte es nicht weiter, wenn um Essen gekämpft wurde oder ein kleiner Machtkampf unter den verschiedenen kriminellen Anführern der Gruppen ausgeübt wurde. Aber wenn sie Aufseher töteten, dann wurde es eindeutig zu viel.

Es war zu unsicher. Es war kein Wunder, dass das irgendwann passieren musste.

Es gab nur einen Eingang für die Wachen, der Rest war sicher versiegelt von allen Seiten. Die einzigen Augen da drin waren Kameras und die wurden zerstört.

Ab und an hatten wir Schweber, die kleinen mechanischen Drohnen mit Arkusschockern als Wachen darin rumschweben. Doch von denen war keine Spur mehr.

Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, dass dieser Solik die Schweber umprogrammiert hatte.

Meine Vorahnung sollte sich bestätigen, als Gefangene aus allen vier Gängen rundum hereingestürmt kamen und von oben die Schweber. In der Mitte stieg Solik auf das Podest, worauf das Essen immer geworfen wurde.

Er war groß für seinen Stand. Wo auch immer er das ganze Äther her hatte, um diese Körpergröße zu erreichen, es beunruhigte mich. Vielleicht hat es von Außen jemand reingeschmuggelt… dachte ich.

„Tolliks!", brüllte er. „Wie dumm kann der Kell der Kells bloß sein!"

Sein lachen war genauso schrecklich wie das von Virkas damals. Allerdings schwang bei ihm noch etwas mit, das bei mir noch mehr Gänsehaut verursachte als bei dessen Kell früher. Solik hatte im Gefägnis gelernt noch grausamer zu werden, als sein toter Anführer.

Die Schweber umzingelten mich und die beiden Wachen mit ihren Arkusschockern. Kleine Blitze stießen aus ihren Ladern und drohten uns.

„Jetzt haben wir ihn in Gewahrsam! Der große Aufseher wird zum Gefangenen!", lachte Solik. Im Gefängnis nahm sich jeder, was er wollte. So hatte Solik die wohl eindrucksvollste Ausrüstung von allen.

Zwar waren viele Stoffe zerrissen und dreckig, aber bei ihm, sah es dennoch gut aus.  
Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich ihn nicht wegen seines Aussehens bewunderte. Es war mehr, dass er alleine dadurch viel Einfluss auf die Gefangenen hatte.

Die Situation war auswegloser als der Streit mit Elikir', aber in diesem Fall hatte ich einen Plan… Naja, ehrr… ich hatte mehr eine Ahnung und Hoffnung, dass Keeshah und Gegrys eine Idee hätten, wie sie mich da wieder rausholen konnten.

Es gab schonmal einen solchen Aufstand, damals war ich auch nur mit zwei Wachen rein und hatte die ganzen Gefangenen so aufgewiegelt, dass sie selbst der Meinung waren, wieder in ihre Löcher zu verschwinden. Nun aber waren die Gefangenen organisiert und unterstanden nicht mehr mehreren Anführern.

Ich frage mich immernoch, warum ich einfach blind da reingegangen war, ohne Plan; ohne nachzudenken.

„Virkas hatte es nicht geschafft dich fertig zu machen Har…!", lachte Solik. „Ich werde es aber schaffen und ihn rächen!", nun zog er eine aus Schweberteilen selbstgebaute Waffe unter seinem Mantel hervor.

Ich sah schon, wie er abdrücken wollte, da fiel mir auf, dass Keeshah plötzlich über ihm an der Decke schwebte und mit einem Lichtstrahl an der Elektronik der Essensausgabe rumwerkte.

Es war ein Mechanismus, der zur Essenszeit tote Tiere aus der Decke auf das Podest darunter fallen ließ, an eben jener Stelle, wo Solik gerade stand.

„Warte!", rief ich. Solik grunzte. „Was?!"  
„Ehrr… bist du hungrig?", fragte ich und versuchte dabei so ernst zu bleiben wie ich nur konnte.

Solik hatte die Waffe bereits auf mich gerichtet, doch dann senkte er sie und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Gibt jetzt Essen!", rief ich und verbeugte mich arrogant. Daraufhin erfüllte das laute Hinweissignal die Halle und alle Gefangenen sahen hinauf, genauso wie Solik, der das allerdings erst dann realisierte, als es eine Menge totes Tier auf ihn niederregnete.

Schnell war er begraben und verschwand unter einem gewaltigen Haufen Fleisch. Einige Gefangene sahen das gleich als Chance sich etwas zu schnappen und sich in ihre Löcher zurückzuziehen.

Ich hingegen sah darin die Möglichkeit die Schweber zu zerstören, also holte ich mit dem Kampfstab aus und zerschmetterte zwei von ihnen. Meine beiden Wachen schossen die anderen vier zu Schrott.

Daraufhin brach das Chaos los. Die anderen Wachen und Aufseher kamen herein und mussten angreifende Gefangene erschießen.

Ich schickte die beiden Wachen bei mir zu den anderen und wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als ich innehielt. Der Berg aus toten Tieren in der Mitte der Halle bewegte sich plötzlich.

„Tolliks!", hörte ich Solik dumpf aus dem Innern knurren.

Körper rollten hinunter und weitere folgten, bis sich der wütende Eliksni befreit hatte.

Er war von dem Blut der Kadaver bedeckt. Seine Waffe hatte er verloren, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab einen neuen Versuch zu wagen mich zu töten.

Er sprang hinab und stürmte auf mich zu.

Eigentlich hätte ich ausweichen können, doch ich hatte einen anderen Plan. Bereit für das was folgen sollte, staute ich meine Arkus Energie an.

Er drängte mich gegen eine Wand.

„Mieser Dreck!", klickte Solik mit seiner kratzig tiefen Stimme und versuchte mir die Luft abzudrücken.

Mein Peiniger war mindestens genauso groß wie ich und kräftig. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht war ganz dicht an meinem und ich konnte seinen nach verwesendem Fleisch stinkenden Atem spüren.

Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt meine Arkusenergie zu entladen, dachte ich.

In meinem Kopf entbrannte aber plötzlich ein gewaltiges Durcheinander. Mir wurde schlecht und ich bekam Zweifel an einfach allem was ich tat.

Ich spürte wie ich die Kontrolle verlor und das Arkus langsam meinen Körper verließ, genauso wie ich schwer nach Luft rang. Hätte ich mehr trainiert, wäre das nicht passiert. Egal wie viel ich mich wehrte, irgendwie wurde sein Griff nicht lockerer und seine blutrünstigen Augen strahlten mich weißblau an.

Er lachte, hatte seinen Spaß daran, denn für ihn gab es keine Perspektive mehr. Er wollte nur Rache. Er war schon im Gefängnis, wo sollte er sonst noch hin und vor dem Tod fürchtete er sich nicht.

„Endlich!", sagte er mit einem pervers föhlichen Unterton.

Ich sah in ihm ein grauenvolles Ebenbild von Virkas und das machte mich wütend. Ich wollte nicht noch so ein Monster erschaffen.

Meine Wut wurde immer stärker, sodass ich ihn tatsächlich etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Mit aller Kraft drückte ich seine Arme von mir weg.

Die Luft um mich herum begann zu knistern. Jeder meiner Muskeln begann die Energie zu leiten und mein Körper wurde von Arkus überzogen.

Doch das eigentliche Weißblau der Blitze wandelte sich plötzlich. Orange, gelb und rot schossen in jede Richtung. Solik wich zurück und stolperte erschrocken nach hinten, zurück in den Kadaverhaufen.

Flammen schlugen aus und ich spürte, wie mein ganzer Körper brannte.

Eigentlich hätte ich es kontrollieren können, doch ich bekam Panik. Für einen Moment, der sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlte, spürte ich nichts, dann aber brannte sich das Feuer in meine Haut und sengte mein Fell an. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich und ich begann zu schreien. Aus Angst schloss ich die Augen, damit sie nicht auch noch verletzt wurden. Mein mechanischer Arm begann zu glühen und mein künstliches Auge verschmolz mit meinem Fleisch, während die Linse unter dem Druck zerplatzte.

An das was währenddessen passierte, erinnere ich mich kaum noch. Ich weiß nur noch, dass die Kämpfe aufhörten und alle zu mir sahen. Schließlich erlosch das Feuer, Wasser umschloss mich komplett und alles wurde schwarz.

Ich träumte. Ehrr… es war mehr wie eine Vision.

Die Vision vom Feuer, nannte ich sie.

Unzählige Sonnen, dicht beinander umrundeten sich gegenseitig. Ein gewaltiges Chaos aus solaren Stürmen, ausstoßendes Plasma überall. Einige Sonnen stießen inneinander und vereinten sich in einer ebenso großen Explosion.

Immer schneller ging alles und letztlich sah ich mich einer einzigen gigantischen Sonne gegenüber, die noch viel mächtiger als die Große Maschine einfach so im Raum schwebte, während alles um sie herum brannte.

Was das war, weiß ich nicht, aber ich wusste damals, dass ich etwas neues entdeckt hatte. Eine Kraft.

Denn dieses Feuer war mit Energie erfüllt, die ich nur mit einer einzigen bekannten Quelle gleichsetzen konnte.

Jedes unserer Ketschen und Skiffs wurde und wird noch immer damit angetrieben, unsere Gebäude wurden damit geheizt und wir verwenden sie in Waffen.  
Noch im Traum war ich mir sicher… Solar floss durch meinen Körper!

So schön, so warm und zerstörerisch!


End file.
